


Spider Sin

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Fandomless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: Unfinished roleplay with Anonyma. Spider taur forms a relationship with a young man.





	1. Chapter 1

 [9/16/2016 10:28:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The town was fairly big (that's what the adults said to deter the youngsters to leave it in favor of the city), and was mainly a tourist resort due to its proximity to the forest- not far from the town was a waterfall, and even deeper within the forest lay the beginning of a mountain, but no one dared go there.

 

There were rumors of monsters who killed you on sight, of hillbillies who kidnapped and raped and ate whoever got near, of portals taking you straight to Hell.

The authorities (the mayor especially) denied this, of course. They said the sole reason not to venture too deeply into the forest was to avoid falling into old hunting traps or mineshafts from the coal days.

 

Nobody, as far as they were concerned, knew the truth.

[9/16/2016 10:53:40 PM] Zoe: Ben held his head in his hands and gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the screams coming from downstairs.

 

Fuck, they just don't quit, do they?

 

Night after night, it was all the same. The yelling. The throwing. The storming outside for a smoke. Of course, this being topped by the sounds from his sister's room, of the repetitive pounding.

 

Every sound in his household drove him up the wall.

 

Looking outside, the forest seemed so quiet and peaceful, and a welcome change from what went on his house, and despite the persistent warnings from the authorities not to go out into the forest too far, especially not at night, he knew that whatever lay out there would be better than being here.

 

Opening his window, he hopped down onto the roof, making his way to the street. Now more than ever, he was thankful for living so close to the woods, and within minutes had lost sight of the road.

 

The forest was dark, and he regretted not bringing his phone, but he also didn't want to have a way to be contacted. Not by them anyway.

[9/16/2016 11:07:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The moment the sun kissed the horizon goodnight was when they came out to hunt. Steering clear of the shallow areas of the forest, they were able to avoid campers.

 

They were what the myths and warnings were all about. Dark, elegant creatures appearing almost human from the waist up, but becoming terrifying, gigantic spider beings from the waist down. They had been living at the base of the mountain for centuries, claiming the caves and mineshafts as their own. Anyone who entered their territory was sure to never leave.

 

One solitary hunter, young yet respected, was out by the north of the forest, listening for prey. He had been 'blessed' by the Darkness, an entity known by his kind to control the essence of life and death; hence his skeletal body.

 

Thinking he heard ruffling in the distance, he stayed unnaturally still, clinging to a tree trunk.

[9/16/2016 11:12:36 PM] Zoe: Ben continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest, taking in the sounds of crickets chirping, the wind blowing through the trees, and not a single human voice anywhere around him.

 

It was like heaven.

 

Finding a small clearing, he laid down in the grass, looking up at the partly cloudy starry sky, and enjoyed the stillness.

[9/16/2016 11:22:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Was that...? No, it couldn't be, could it? Humans never ventured this far into the forest by law! But the figure was unmistakable...

 

He'd thought it to be a deer at first, but his second pair of eyes confirmed that the being was human.

 

Fuck. He'd have to get out of here before it noticed him, and let the others  know a human had trespassed...

climbing down from the tree, he began to move away, but a body of his size (with those many legs) was bound to make some noise

[9/16/2016 11:34:38 PM] Zoe: Ben heard something in the woods, startling him. Sitting up in a hurry, he looked around.

 

"H-hello? Is someone out there?" Narrowing his eyes, he searched for movement in the darkness. He thought he saw some figure in the trees, but he wasn't too sure....

[9/16/2016 11:38:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Dammit! He should have waited for an owl to hoot or a gust of wind... but it was a windless night. Staying as still as possible, he held in the urge to hiss at the human.

 

The only problem now was the more the human stared, the more accustomed it would get to seeing figures in the dark...

[9/16/2016 11:48:25 PM] Zoe: Against his better judgment, Ben walked closer to where he thought he saw movement. It's not like he knew there were monsters out here. For all he knew, it was just a wild animal who was passing through.

 

"Don't be scared of me, I'm not here to hurt you."

[9/16/2016 11:57:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He tried his best to hold in his laughter- the human thought he was afraid of IT?- which resulted in a soft breath of air escaping him. Still, he hadn't been spotted.

 

But no, the human was moving closer! He took a very cautious 'step' further up the trunk.

[9/17/2016 12:04:35 AM] Zoe: Ben could hear a bit more movement, and curiosity took over. His pace quickened, desiring to see whatever it was that was around. Even if it was just a squirrel.

 

There was very little in the way of animal life within the city.

[9/17/2016 12:16:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Fuck this, he thought. He couldn't stay still forever with the human this close, and the stupid thing didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. Crawling down from the tree slowly, he kept himself close to the ground, roughly at the human's height.

 

Then he stood upright.

[9/17/2016 12:21:25 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't anticipate to see a human-esque figure, and although he moved to speak to them, seeing them suddenly rise up so high they blocked the moon, and that it wasn't a human at all but a spider-taur, his eyes widened and he backed up, gasping and falling back on the ground.

 

"W-w-what are you??"

[9/17/2016 12:30:25 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He hissed and rattled as he approached the human, bone appendages moving in hypnotic patterns as he walked.

 

"I'm the last thing you see before you die. As for what you are? I'll tell you- in my territory."

[9/17/2016 12:33:19 AM] Zoe: Ben's whole body shook and he backed up away from the monster, jaw quivering.

 

"I-I'm sorry!! I just needed to escape a-and this place was peaceful! I'm sorry! I'll leave!!" He only hoped that this monster would be a little sympathetic, but judging by the first thing he said, he doubted it.

[9/17/2016 12:36:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah-ah-ah, not so fast." One of the creature's front legs shot out, his skeletal hand gripping the human tightly as he brought it closer to him. "You can't go back now."

 

Licking his lips, he stood on his hind legs, becoming taller still as a sort of threat display- not that it was needed.

 

"You can't ever go back."

[9/17/2016 12:44:50 AM] Zoe: Ben grasped at the grass frantically, trying not to get dragged back closer to the creature. Tears were streaming down his cheek as he screamed.

 

"No!! I'm sorry!! Let me go!!"

[9/17/2016 12:48:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He didn't listen. Lifting the human up in the air, he brought it close to him, displaying his fangs for a split second before sinking them into its neck.

 

His venom flooded the human's system instantly, both paralyzing and making it lose consciousness. It was his responsibility now.

[9/17/2016 12:49:18 AM] Zoe: Ben resisted, screaming as he was held up in the air, but passed out without another word.

[9/17/2016 12:53:15 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He carried the human over his shoulder, deeper and deeper into the forest, until he reached his abode. His walls were covered in webs and gossamer, yet he was also in possession of velvety pillows and cushions. Without hesitation, he placed the human in the largest of his webs, securely tying it up before heading out to hunt again.

 

The venom would wear off in a few hours, and by then he would have thought of what to do with the human- or so he hoped.

[9/17/2016 3:19:21 PM] Zoe: Ben started waking up, feeling incredibly nauseated, and completely restrained. Once he realized that he was stuck in a massive spider web, and that his earlier predicament hadn't been a nightmare, he started struggling around, unable to free himself.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, I should have NEVER left the house!!

[9/17/2016 3:33:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider had returned a while ago, sitting down on his cushions to observe the human in his web. Once the human began to stir, he lifted his head from the scroll he was reading and narrowed his eyes.

 

"Don't bother, you won't be able to break free."

[9/17/2016 3:37:53 PM] Zoe: Ben struggled in the webbing a little more before giving up.

 

"Ugh..." Tears returned to his face, but he held them back, knowing they wouldn't do him any good.

 

"S-so what now? Are you gonna eat me?" It was his first thought.

[9/17/2016 3:45:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I might." He put his scroll aside and stood up, moving a little closer to the web. He was remarkably tall, even if Ben was well above the ground. "If I don't, someone else will."

 

This was true. Humans never came round anymore due to those who did getting eaten. There had been an agreement long, long ago, before everyone forgot what was actually lurking in the forest, that stated any human approaching outside of diplomatic purposes was surrendering itself to the mercy of the spider.

 

"You'd be quite the delicacy..."

[9/17/2016 3:57:27 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered, trying not to look into the spider creature's eyes.

 

"W-well then just get it over with. It's better than going back there. Maybe I was meant to leave and come out here to die. Maybe I was just getting in everyone's way, and this is karma..."

[9/17/2016 4:00:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Oh, no. A pity party. He crouched down a bit before standing on his hind legs, coming face to face with Ben. Whether or not the human wanted to avoid looking at him was irrelevant.

 

"Maybe it was simple stupidity and disregard of common law. Aren't you told to stay away from the forest?"

 

He looked the human over and prodded at it softly. Too thin.

[9/17/2016 4:03:22 PM] Zoe: Ben looked down, but eventually looked back up into his eyes. It was hard to hold the gaze.

 

"Honestly, if you had been in my situation, you'd probably go crazy too. Unless you like hearing screaming most nights, all night. Can you blame me for going to the only place where I wouldn't hear a single human voice?"

[9/17/2016 4:06:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Why didn't you stay in the shallow end? Surely there aren't humans there at this hour. You would be alone and safe." But it was too late for that now. "I don't know why I bother speaking to you, you won't last very long in your current state."

 

He moved back down, looking around his den for something. Eventually, he reached for a large tome on a high, cobwebbed shelf. He wanted to read what he was supposed to do in this situation.

[9/17/2016 4:09:33 PM] Zoe: Ben grumbled. "I didn't want to be seen by any passing cops or people in general. Me being brought home by them is the last thing I need." He resisted the urge to say that being captured by a spider monster was actually the last thing he needed.

 

At this point, he decided to no longer fight his fate, and relaxed a bit, letting his head hang down.

 

"Alright."

[9/17/2016 4:13:05 PM | Edited 4:13:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Gliding his finger across the pages of the tome, he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to read more quickly. Did it work? Probably not... But his concealed second pair seemed to be reading as well. With a soft smirk, he murmured an 'aha'.

 

"It says here I'm meant to take you to the others, but I don't wanna do that. You're my catch." And his responsibility... "Step two is, of course, to discover if there's any other humans in the area."

 

Eyes trailing up to Ben, they seemed to widen menacingly.

 

"Are there?"

[9/17/2016 4:14:13 PM] Zoe: Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

"I hope not. I doubt anyone's looking for me though. No one gave a shit about me. I think you're fine."

[9/17/2016 4:19:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Human, human, human. Your life story is not going to make me pity you- nor will it make me release you. If they come for you, though, I'll give them to the others."

 

It wasn't so much a threat as a mere fact. He continued to read.

 

"Since I'm defying the law by not informing the others I have you, I'm going to have to be extra careful. Hmmm... May need to reapply venom."

[9/17/2016 4:38:29 PM] Zoe: Ben squirmed.

 

"I promise you, no one is coming to find me." He didn't even tell him not to kill anyone, since he cared so little for everyone else. It's not like they cared about him in the first place.

 

With a chuckle, he added, "Looks like we're both lawbreakers now," although the implication of being knocked out again made him uneasy.

[9/17/2016 4:42:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider rolled his eyes and walked over to Ben again, standing on his hind legs yet again to reach up to him, tome held under one arm. He shrugged his shoulders.

 

"It's not like a few humans are any real trouble for us, but I'd get a stern talking-to if they knew I'd kept you a secret." Not if he ate him, though, which seemed to be the best plan for now.

 

Leaning in, he frowned softly. "I don't need you crying all night once you realize you won't be going home." As a security measure, therefore, he decided to put the human under again.

 

Pressing his lips to the smaller being's neck, he slowly sank his fangs into him.

[9/17/2016 4:45:44 PM] Zoe: Ben shook a bit again as the spider creature got close to him, and he tried to move back once he heard him make mention of "putting him under."

 

"Please don't-" but it was too late, and within seconds, he had passed out again.

[9/17/2016 4:49:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The next morning (or morning for the spider, anyhow, as he slept in until noon), he headed out early to find some food for the human. He didn't want anyone else barging in on his den while he was away, however, so he added an extra layer of curtains to the entrance of his home.

 

A small visit to the mineshaft market rewarded him with a few pears, some assorted puddings, and strips of meat.

 

Returning to his den, he set them out in front of him before looking over at the web.

[9/17/2016 4:55:50 PM] Zoe: Ben was woozy from the venom, and he swallowed the vomit that rose in his throat. "Please... stop doing that..."

 

Noticing the food in front of him, he struggled around, feeling his stomach rumble.

 

"I, uh, I can't reach it."

[9/17/2016 4:59:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, I know you can't reach it, human." He picked out a pear and began to walk over to Ben. "And I can't take any chances with you. Should you wail and weep all night, someone would come investigate. Can't have that."

 

Bringing the fruit up to Ben's lips, he put a hand to the human's chin.

 

"Eat."

[9/17/2016 5:03:35 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed and took a bite from the pear, thankful that it was fresh. At this point he wasn't sure if the spider was fattening him up (in which case he was using a poor selection for that), or just trying to keep him alive.

 

He didn't really care though.

 

It didn't take long for him to finish the pear, having not eaten since lunch the previous day.

[9/17/2016 5:07:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Not really good enough, is it," he mused. "Not rich enough."

 

He reached for one of the puddings and inspected it, holding a silver spoon in one of his many arms. It had plenty of iron and calories in it- it was used to feed spiderlings not ready to hunt on their own.

 

"Open up."

[9/17/2016 5:10:17 PM] Zoe: Opening his mouth, Ben ate the pudding, not really caring all that much for the taste, but he didn't complain. He was starting to get a bit full though.

 

"I think I'm good for now."

[9/17/2016 5:13:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You won't be getting anything else for a while, so you'd better be sure." He placed the rest of his items up on a shelf, the skittering sound of all his hands across the floor only slightly unnerving.

 

He would be bored to death if all he did was watch over Ben all day, but he was afraid of what would happen if he left.

 

The human wasn't scared enough, he felt. He wanted to smell his fear. It was something he craved as a creature of the Darkness. Crouching closer to the floor, he began to hiss.

 

It was a deep, horrid sound that was closer to the rattling of several snakes than an exhale of air.

[9/17/2016 5:20:48 PM] Zoe: Ben moved back as best he could from the hissing spider, the sound sending shivers up his spine as he gasped, voice shaking.

 

"W-what are you doing? You're not gonna eat me right now are you? I-I thought you said I wouldn't be eating for a while, so I would be later!" His rambles must have been annoying the spider by now.

[9/17/2016 5:24:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Good, perfect. This was exactly what he wanted. Now he could rest easy knowing he only had to make the noise to scare the human.

 

Looking back with a glint in his eye, he grinned. "I won't eat you yet, no. You're far too thin. Unless you want to be eaten, in which case I suppose I can tell the others you exist. I'm sure there are some kids who would be dying to try their first human... We haven't had one in a while."

[9/17/2016 5:26:45 PM] Zoe: Ben shook. "N-no no! I'm good! I don't want to be eaten!!" Hopefully his words would be heard. "I'm serious, please don't eat me..."

[9/17/2016 5:31:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider chuckled and straightened himself out, displaying his oddly muscular torso. Running a hand through his hair, the tips of his fingers glistened in the small amount of sunlight filtering into the den. False claws, good for jabbing.

 

"If I were any more impatient, I'd eat you right now due to how helpless you look. But no... I'll wait."

 

With that, he returned to his cushions, sitting down with a different scroll to the one he'd been reading before.

[9/17/2016 5:35:02 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed loudly and wished he could get into a more comfortable position. If he was going to be stuck here... for the foreseeable future, he at least wanted his living conditions to improve a bit. Eventually he'd need to find a way to encourage the spider to let him move around.

 

"So... if I'm going to be here for a while, without being eaten, I should probably know your name. I'm Ben. That's probably all you need to hear though. My last name doesn't mean shit, haha."

[9/17/2016 5:38:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He had considered the fact that the human would eventually grow numb in such a position, and he debated whether to reconstruct the web to be tilted as opposed to nearly flat against the wall- that way he could be lying down.

 

Looking up from his scroll with mild annoyance, he licked his tooth-patterned lips. "Don't count on it being for very long. Ben. A small name for a small human." He sighed and lay back. "Erkezes."

[9/17/2016 5:44:16 PM] Zoe: Ben swallowed the lump in his throat after that unfriendly reminder.

 

"Right. Should I call you Erkezes, or can I just call you Erke? I mean, if I'm not gonna be around here for much longer, it doesn't matter anyway..."

[9/17/2016 7:42:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That's right, it doesn't matter. I'd rather you didn't call me anything at all, in fact. It would be best if you were just a good little Ben that ate when it was told and stayed quiet the rest of the time," he replied without opening his eyes.

 

It seemed spiders weren't quite used to referring to humans as, well, sapient.

 

"But Erke works."

[9/17/2016 8:13:48 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Alright. I'll....try to keep quiet then."

 

It would be difficult, but if he could stave off being eaten, he would.

[9/17/2016 11:28:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke continued to rest for a while, eventually becoming bored and watching the human dangle pitifully from his web.

 

"I feel like your name is an abbreviation too."

[9/18/2016 2:20:18 AM] Zoe: Ben was startled out of his daydream.

 

"Yeah. For Benjamin. But no one calls me that. Not even when my parents when they're mad. So I kinda forget about it being my full name."

[9/18/2016 8:07:36 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's a nice name. Benjamin... Benjamin." As the spider mused, speaking his prey's name, he let his voice slip into a strange accent that made the name sound like bin-sha-mi.

 

"Hmm." He concluded with a shrug, picking his scroll back up. "You'd think your full name would be used out of respect."

[9/18/2016 10:31:15 AM | Edited 10:31:15 AM] Zoe: Ben shrugged. "Yeah well, I wasn't all that respected. Go figure."

 

He knew how much of a pity party he seemed to keep throwing himself, but he genuinely wasn't trying to; he was being very honest.

[9/18/2016 10:48:50 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Come now, I'm sure it can't have been all that bad," he rolled his eyes again, furrowing his brow. It looked like his eyebrows weren't brows at all for a moment...

 

"Though in a sense, if it was, it can't be such a bad thing that you're here now, right? And you'll be actually serving a purpose."

 

Erke seemed to go quiet again.

[9/18/2016 1:53:48 PM] Zoe: Ben snorted. "A sick purpose, but a purpose nonetheless I suppose." He fell silent for a moment, contemplating the situation.

 

"At least no one is yelling at me to take care of shit they don't want to take care of themselves." A laugh rose up from his chest. "You know how they say that stressed animals have tougher meat? At least I'll probably be tastier later than if you had eaten me last night."

[9/18/2016 2:02:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Sick? Eating you isn't sick, Benjamin. At least not to us." Once again putting his scroll aside, he looked up at the human. "Your flesh tastes the best."

 

Licking his lips, Erke stood up. "Yes, I think the more you accept the situation the better you'll taste, too. You just need to be a bit fatter, that's all... And then I'll be able to taste you."

 

His tone was almost erotic.

[9/18/2016 2:09:56 PM] Zoe: Ben wasn't necessarily okay with the situation, but he was seeing the futility in fighting it. There could potentially be a way to stave off the inevitable though....

 

Of course he noticed how the spider creature sounded when he was talking to him and Ben raised an eyebrow. Yeesh...

[9/18/2016 2:12:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was now grinning maliciously, his front legs drumming their bony fingers against the ground as he contemplated what was to come. Faint skittering outside the entrance to his den made his head snap to the side, however.

 

"Erkezes? Erkezes...! There's been a problem with one of the generators, can you help?"

 

With a sigh, he ran a hand down his face. "Coming."

 

Walking towards the door, he turned back to look at Ben. "I'd tell you to stay where you are, but..."

[9/18/2016 2:13:33 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. Last thing he wanted was to be caught by another spider person.

 

One was enough.

[9/18/2016 2:17:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: By the time the spider came back, it had begun to get dark out. "I'll be going out to hunt soon, but first..."

 

He grabbed another pear and a few strips of meat, making his way over to Ben without as much as a 'hello'.

[9/18/2016 3:37:01 PM] Zoe: Ben had a few bites of the pear and only ate one strip of meat before calling it good. It was still enough that it took the edge off, without actually getting full.

 

"I'm full."

[9/18/2016 3:41:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke narrowed his eyes, looking at the piece of fruit in his hand. "Finish this at least. Otherwise it'll go bad."

 

He had a slight suspicion of what was going on, but he decided to be casual about it.

[9/18/2016 3:42:48 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed, eating a bit more of the pear. He'd managed to get down just over half of it before he groaned.

 

"There, happy?"

[9/18/2016 3:44:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a sigh, Erke looked down at the fruit again. "I suppose."

 

Shoving the rest in his mouth, he put the strips of meat back on the shelf before fixing up his jewelry.

 

"I'll be back by dawn."

[9/18/2016 3:46:16 PM | Edited 3:46:20 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, watching the spider leave.

 

Once again, he was left alone with his thoughts and silence, which unsurprisingly made him feel quite at home.

[9/18/2016 3:47:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: By the time Erke returned, his hunger had been fulfilled and he was ready to sleep, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of all Ben could tell him.

 

All those mysteries of a world he had no access to...

 

He fell asleep thinking of questions to ask.

[9/18/2016 3:51:00 PM] Zoe: Ben had drifted off to sleep some time before Erke came back, and he woke up shortly before him too, the sun peeking in.

 

His stomach rumbled a bit, but he chose to ignore it.

[9/18/2016 3:54:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes popped open, and he began to stretch and yawn. He had to feed the human again, didn't he... He figured pears and pudding would be boring again, so he silently went down to the market to get some buns and peaches instead.

[9/18/2016 3:58:02 PM] Zoe: Ben watched the spider leave and once again struggled in his restraints. Not because he wanted to escape, but because he was simply uncomfortable. He missed his bed, even if it was contained inside a home he despised being in, especially after spending two days strung up in a spider web.

[9/18/2016 3:59:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When Erke returned, he walked right up to the web, holding up the fresh baked goods and peaches. "New things! Sweet things."

 

He realized the restraints were coming loose. Not loose enough for the human to escape, but loose enough for him to feel uncomfortable. He'd have to reapply webbing...

[9/18/2016 4:00:47 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a bit hopeful for the different food, and he willingly ate it, perhaps a bit more eagerly than he should have. Very quickly, he restrained himself, announcing he was full after a peach and several bites of a bun.

[9/18/2016 4:02:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke seemed to pout as he put the food away, announcing that soon enough he'd have to let him use the bathroom- there was no way he'd escape from the tiny room, so there was no worry there.

 

It was the only time he'd undo Ben's restraints, he assured.

[9/18/2016 4:05:57 PM] Zoe: Ben had managed to hold in everything somehow so when he was released, he made a break for where he'd heard the bathroom was. Hopefully his sudden movements wouldn't frighten the spider and cause him to restrain him again. Otherwise he would certainly make a mess.

 

Once he'd finished up his business, he wandered back into the main room, stopping just before Erke. "Alright, you can put me back up there." He seemed a bit... defeated, but said nothing about it.

[9/18/2016 4:11:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed at his defeatist attitude and held him up to the web, securely restraining him- Ben hadn't seen it happen last time, but the spider pushed him firmly against the web before spitting silk onto his forearms, legs and neck, to go the extra mile and hold his head up. The silk around his neck was loose enough for him to be able to turn his head.

 

"You're being complacent- I like that."

 

Sitting down, he looked up at Ben. "I am... curious."

[9/18/2016 4:13:49 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped as he felt the silk wrap around him, the sensation feeling uncomfortable to him. Once he was properly restrained, he sighed, looking down at the spider.

 

"About what?" Raising an eyebrow, he gave him a rather incredulous look.

[9/18/2016 4:15:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shrugged, playing with his hair before polishing some of his anklets- if you could call them that.

 

"Your world. What's it like outside the forest?"

[9/18/2016 4:18:14 PM] Zoe: Ben took a deep breath as he thought.

 

"Well, it's.... very different. I mean, I know jack shit about spider society, but we've got buildings almost everywhere, trees in places where they've been placed, roads, vehicles. Noise, lots of noise, and everywhere too. Stand anywhere in the city and there isn't a single place of silence. It's... hellish."

[9/18/2016 4:23:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was quickly learning that Ben hated noise. He also felt like he may hate people, too. Was his capture more of a blessing than a punishment? Closing his eyes, he tried to visualize.

 

"I... see. So you plant trees near buildings... pollute the environment... And noise. Is it like talking, or just...?"

 

In his world, buildings were simply interconnected rooms carved into the cave walls. Everyone got around on foot. It was noisy, but not in a way human society would be.

[9/18/2016 4:25:33 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled darkly. "Talking, cars, building ventilation systems, public transit, you name it. You're lucky if you get to hear birds chirping in the park."

[9/18/2016 4:31:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Oh, no! That sounded atrocious. There was a reason they stayed so far away from spiderkind... They knew it would probably drive them to aggression.

 

Yet he still wanted to see it...

 

"And what do you... Do? How do you live?"

[9/18/2016 4:40:36 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled his eyes back, closing them. "Eugh, I'm a student. I go to high school. It's basically the last stage of required schooling all kids have to have before they can go off to college, which is higher-level education."

 

Clearing his throat, he continued.

 

"I live in a house. It's like a big wooden box but with furniture, a roof, several rooms, and... yeah. I've got my own bedroom." Had my own bedroom. "Though even if I closed all my windows and put my pillow over my head, I wouldn't be able to drown out the noise from the other rooms from the house."

[9/18/2016 4:44:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're a kid?" Oh, he had to admit he felt a pang of guilt at the prospect of eating a not fully mature human. It made him feel dirty. He looked around the room and hoped that he was wrong- Ben looked small, sure, but he thought children were... Minute.

 

"I know what a house is," he replied with a slight pout, before grinning and licking his teeth. "You're telling me humans are noisy inside their homes too? That's... Ridiculous. "

 

Leaning forward to rest on his stomach, his large abdomen stuck up in the air. "We have schools here, too."

[9/18/2016 4:46:22 PM] Zoe: Ben replied quickly. "I'm not technically a kid anymore. I'm eighteen, which makes me an adult, legally anyway."

 

He was, however, unable to laugh at the way Erke reacted to being told that humans were loud everywhere.

 

"What are your schools like then?"

[9/18/2016 4:51:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah... That's a relief." Only a few years younger than him, then. It made sense his schooling would end around then.

 

Knowing there was no harm in telling a human who was about to die details of his society, he closed his eyes before resting his chin against his hands.

 

"They are large, sun filled rooms devoted to teaching. Each kid gets a set of books and scrolls and an assigned seat. They are taught history, language, biology and a variety of skills."

[9/18/2016 4:54:36 PM] Zoe: Ben listened and nodded. "Do they have the same classroom until they graduate, or whatever you do when you're done?"

 

It didn't sound all that different, but it still felt weird to imagine such a thing with giant spider people.

[9/18/2016 4:57:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes. Same classroom and same teachers. Graduation is... Well, it's a nice little ceremony, but it's just symbolic. There's always more to be learned."

 

He tapped his gold-tipped fingers against the floor, smiling.

 

"I assume you humans don't hunt other than for sport."

[9/18/2016 5:13:59 PM] Zoe: Ben liked the sound of such an event, since he knew his own would be massive. Though he'd never get to see it.

 

The statement about hunting brought him out of his thoughts.

 

"Generally speaking. Hundreds of years ago, that was different though. But nowadays, yeah, pretty much only for sport. We just buy our food from the store."

[9/18/2016 5:15:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, we have a market, but we can't survive without meat. This forest is luckily huge... Lots of hunting ground."

 

He smiled wider and tilted his head.

 

"Children are taught to hunt by their parents... Warriors are another matter altogether."

[9/18/2016 5:17:32 PM] Zoe: Ben shivered a bit.

 

"Some people are hunters, but like, in that sport-kinda way. Most people don't know how to kill. More don't want to." He silently added to himself that he was one of those people.

[9/18/2016 5:26:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Most people don't know how to kill animals, you mean. They're perfectly fine with killing other people."

 

Satisfied with Ben's answers for now, he began writing on a blank piece of parchment, using emerald ink.

 

"Thank you."

[9/18/2016 5:30:32 PM] Zoe: Ben gave a little smile, happy that at least what he said was being paid attention to.

 

Stetching as best he could, he sighed, looking around, bored.

[9/18/2016 5:36:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed and put the parchment aside. "Better get used to it, dear Benjamin. You won't have very much to do here..."

 

Fortunately, that wouldn't be for much longer. But knowing all this, Erke found himself wondering if the human really did have to die...

[9/18/2016 5:43:46 PM] Zoe: "Yeah, I figured." Kicking his foot out a bit, he entertained himself by moving the webbing around absentmindedly.

[9/18/2016 5:45:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Do you like it?" The spider asked absentmindedly.

 

He wasn't sure where that came from, or why he wanted the human to talk to him, but he had to know. He was a proud creature, after all.

[9/18/2016 5:48:03 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed the spider asking him a question about the webs, and he coughed a little bit.

 

"I mean, sure? It's still holding me back and off the ground, but I guess it could be more uncomfortable."

[9/18/2016 5:50:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, yes, I was talking about the craftwork. Obviously it's not comfortable to you." Groaning a bit, he figured it was time he fed the human again.

 

He felt like a parent.

 

Picking out a chocolate bun this time, he brought it over.

[9/18/2016 5:53:08 PM] Zoe: Ben ate the bun as he needed to, wishing he had some water to drink with it. But he didn't complain.

[9/18/2016 6:31:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke brought over a flask and allowed Ben to drink from it, knowing hydration might make him healthier- and thus, tastier.

 

-

 

A week went by. A week of Erke hiding the human from his kind; a week of questions about the human world; a week of Ben eating less and less and growing alarmingly thin. How could a human look so poorly in such little time? Erke had tried to get him to move around for a little bit every day, but it seemed to be doing nothing for his appetite...

 

It actually made him feel bad.

 

"Please eat."

[9/18/2016 6:34:13 PM] Zoe: Ben weakly took a few bites of the plum that the spider held up to him. As much as his plan seemed to be working, it certainly had taken a toll on him, and he had to have his head held up by webbing, otherwise it hung down on its own. Holding himself upright took so much effort, and with so little food in his system, he nearly passed out a few times.

[9/18/2016 6:35:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Why are you doing this?" He tried pressing the plum to his lips, hoping to keep his head up. The more the human thinned, the stronger his scent would become, and soon his neighbors would be tearing down his curtains in hopes of discovering his secret. "You'll die."

[9/18/2016 6:36:52 PM | Edited 6:37:08 PM] Zoe: Eyes glancing down, he sighed, some of the food dropping out of his mouth. His body shook lightly.

 

"I'm dying regardless, right?" His voice was weak and raspy.

[9/18/2016 6:38:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Not like this, though, never like this..." Erke watched the food fall to the floor, and, desperate to get him to eat something, opted to hold a spoonful of what appeared to be oatmeal up to his mouth.

 

"Your death would have been painless... Now you're wasting away..."

[9/18/2016 6:46:08 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled for a moment before coughing, his stomach rumbling loudly.

 

"I guess I was just more afraid of dying some way I didn't know."

[9/18/2016 6:52:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Trying to shove the stuff into his mouth with the spoon was doing no good, but his frail body was bringing Erke genuine distress. With a deep sigh, he placed the spoon in his own mouth, stood on his hind legs, and tilted Ben's head back as much as he could.

 

He then placed his own lips to the human's, trying to feed him the oatmeal in the last way he knew how.

[9/18/2016 7:02:01 PM | Edited 7:02:16 PM] Zoe: Ben was too exhausted to fight it, and he closed his eyes as the spider fed him with his mouth, trying to swallow what he could. It wasn't much, but it was something.

 

Perhaps he had been a bit too gung ho about starving himself...

[9/18/2016 7:04:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He repeated the process a few times, his lips becoming warm with each mouthful, until the oatmeal was gone and all that remained were a few bites of plum. He pushed the very last piece of fruit in with his tongue, slowly moving away to observe Ben.

 

Had that helped at all...?

[9/18/2016 7:05:52 PM] Zoe: Ben gave a small smile to the spider, uttering words he didn't think he'd ever genuinely mean to him.

 

"T-thanks..."

[9/18/2016 7:09:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: This took Erke by surprise in such a way that his second pair of eyes opened, completely replacing his eyebrows. His mouth hung open slightly. The human had thanked him for keeping him alive- to serve as his dinner.

 

He wasn't sure if he even wanted to eat him anymore.

[9/18/2016 7:14:24 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't mind the double set of eyes anymore either at this point. He'd also found himself quite thankful that Erke had cared enough to feed him mouth to mouth when he'd pushed himself too far over the starvation route.

 

In fact, he was pretty sure that if the spider let him onto the ground now, he would just collapse.

[9/18/2016 7:15:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Will... Will you be alright now? Will you eat?" Erke could tell that the human was using extra strength to keep himself held up at all, and he considered untying him, if only for a day.

 

God dammit, why was he so worried?

 

"Will you feel better if I let you down?"

[9/18/2016 7:16:34 PM] Zoe: "I... I...." he struggled to get the words out.

 

"I want to lie down." His eyes were fluttering shut and he breathed slowly.

[9/18/2016 7:18:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke knew there was no way Ben would be able to escape in this condition. Cutting him down slowly, he carried him over to his cushions, laying him down as carefully as possible.

 

"Oh, Benjamin... You're so small. I'm so sorry."

[9/18/2016 7:30:22 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as his head hit the pillows, and he rested his hand on them, still shaking a little bit. He still didn't have the energy to reply fully, but to show his gratitude, he hugged one of the pillows as best he could, closing his eyes.

 

"T-thank you...."

[9/18/2016 7:36:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's shoulders dropped, and he stayed beside Ben as he slept. With night falling, he knew he'd have to go out and hunt, but he worried something would happen to Ben if he was just left there, unbound... He'd have to forget about food until he recovered.

 

He folded his many legs before settling down to watch him sleep.

[9/18/2016 7:44:03 PM] Zoe: Ben passed out almost instantly, proceeding to have the most restful sleep he'd had in weeks, maybe even months.

 

When he awoke next, he noticed the the spider was near him, but he'd started to actually feel happy about being around the spider. Even if he was originally fattening him up to eat him, it was the first time someone had actually cared about him in some fashion.

 

His first words were unusually sweet in tone.

 

"Hey."

[9/18/2016 7:49:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider looked down at him, top eyes opening in surprise again at how dulcet Ben sounded. He leaned down a bit, putting a hand on his back.

 

"You slept a while... Are you feeling better?"

 

He was feeling hungry, but he'd eaten a peach to try and tide himself over. He couldn't go out and hunt until Ben was ready to be tied up again...

[9/18/2016 7:56:06 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, though he could feel his stomach aching at how hollow it felt. The feeling of the spider's hand on his back made him arch it up a bit instinctively, and he sighed softly.

 

"I should probably eat something though..."

[9/18/2016 8:03:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I- I have... Some roast fowl. If you'd like that." He walked over to the shelf and pulled a small basket down. He'd bought ridiculous amounts due to spiders only needing snacks... He hadn't wanted to raise suspicion.

 

"It isn't much, but it should help."

[9/18/2016 8:09:50 PM] Zoe: Ben took some of the meat from the basket with what little strength he had and nibbled on it until he managed to get a decent amount in his mouth.

 

It tasted quite delicious, and before long, he'd managed to finish his piece, something he hadn't done with hardly any food in several days.

[9/18/2016 8:11:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes seemed to twinkle. He took a small piece for himself and leaned down some more. "Was it good? Are you feeling your strength coming back?"

 

Noticing something else, he frowned. "You... May need a bath. And a change of clothes. I'll arrange that later, once you can move around some more..."

[9/18/2016 8:16:10 PM] Zoe: Ben shrugged. "I need to digest a bit, then I could probably bathe..." Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he had that kind of strenght, but if he was able to clean himself off or at least sit in some water, he'd feel a lot better.

 

Hanging in a spider web for a week has a way of making you stiff and sore.

[9/18/2016 8:20:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke nodded and grabbed a book, skimming through it before feeling another question bubble up. A far more personal question.

 

"Do you truly hate your family?"

 

Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask a tired boy, but...

[9/18/2016 8:25:31 PM] Zoe: Ben hadn't anticipated such a question, so he didn't immediately answer it.

 

"I... I don't know. I mean, I think I'll always... care about them to some degree, but they didn't treat me very well, care about me all that much. So it only goes so far."

[9/18/2016 8:28:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke processed this information, letting his book rest on his torso. "And you're sure they won't be looking for you. Panicking over your absence despite how they've treated you..."

 

He was thinking of his own parents, how they'd had minimal involvement in his upbringing due to his 'blessing'. He was still young, so he was able to mingle with the rest of his kind, but he was always held to a slightly higher standard than the rest. In a way, he was on par with nobility.

[9/18/2016 8:31:33 PM] Zoe: Ben hugged his arms.

 

"I... I don't know. I hope not. I think they'll probably give up eventually, if they do. They'll realize they didn't care about me enough, so I ran away, and after giving up, I'll fade away into memory."

 

It wasn't particularly pleasant for him to think about, so he tried to focus on how uncared he felt back at home.

[9/18/2016 8:36:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke frowned, second eyes tilting to become a furrowed brow. He wasn't sure if that was true. He had seen bad parents, and they were more than just loud- but perhaps he hadn't been exposed to the full extent of poor parenting.

 

"Well, perhaps it's for the best."

 

That sounded terrible, but Ben had to stay here. Whether he was eaten or not.

[9/18/2016 8:39:39 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled onto his stomach and reached out, tentatively touching one of Erke's hands. He simply looked down at it, his own hand bony and thin.

 

"Yeah."

 

Glancing up at the spider, a small smile creased his lips.

 

"At least... here I'm cared for."

[9/18/2016 8:41:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A smile spread across Erke's lips as he tilted his head, placing a hand over Ben's.

 

"Don't get your hopes up, young man. You're still my captive..."

 

With a little laugh, he put a pillow under Ben's head, encouraging him to rest more.

 

"I'm going to make the web more comfortable, though."

[9/18/2016 8:44:05 PM | Edited 8:44:11 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled weakly. "Yeah, I know."

 

Hearing that the web wouldn't be so stressful to stay in made him feel better, though now that he had a chance to move around, he wished that perhaps he could just stay chained to the cave somehow, but allowed to walk around. In fact, he decided to suggest it.

 

"I'm not going to run away. I think you can see that pretty clearly. Think maybe... you can just somehow chain me here? Maybe getting a chance to walk around will help me out."

[9/18/2016 8:46:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I..." Erke put a hand to his lips and thought. "Chains are noisy, though, aren't they? They might alert someone here if they hear the rustle... I could try a leash, but it might snap..."

 

He closed his eyes and thought. "I don't want your body to atrophy, but I... I..." An idea flashed in his mind, and he sat up a bit. "Maybe we can compromise."

 

Running a hand through his silver hair, he licked his lips. "As long as you spend at least half the day up in the web, I can let you be leashed for the other half. Don't worry, it'll be long."

[9/18/2016 8:49:01 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him, wider than he had in quite some time.

 

"Yes! That would be fantastic...." The thought of getting to move around a bit once he had more energy helped him feel better.

[9/18/2016 8:54:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was again almost disturbed by how eager Ben was to be his captive, but he'd remembered the fear in his eyes throughout the first few days, and the way he'd tried to starve himself to not be eaten.

 

Maybe he should just accept things for what they were.

 

"Alright, then I'll get to it at once. Please don't mind me for using my behind and my mouth at the same time. Webs are weird."

[9/18/2016 8:55:41 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed. "You're fine! I figure you're doing what spiders naturally do." Closing his eyes, he found himself relaxing on the pillows again, and nearly fell back asleep.

[9/18/2016 8:58:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A half hour later, the web had been torn apart and reconstructed at a tilted angle, perfect to get on and off of and optimized for resting. It would be much less strain on Ben's body.

 

After that, he worked on creating what would become his leash.

 

At this point, Ben was becoming more of a pet than food...

[9/18/2016 9:00:53 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes and saw the improved web, smiling. "Hey, that actually looks livable now!" He couldn't help but jest.

[9/18/2016 9:04:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed and gave his own shoulder a pat. "Yes. It's pretty sturdy, too... But sticky enough to keep you up there. Fortunately it doesn't stick to hair, only skin. Thank the Darkness for spider people, huh? Or wait... God. Yes, God is what humans call it."

[9/18/2016 9:07:43 PM] Zoe: Ben chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not religious; I don't really care." Sitting up, he felt a little dizzy, but he knew he couldn't lie there forever.

[9/18/2016 9:09:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke still towered over him considerably even once he was upright, but he leaned down to try and help him up. "Would you like to bathe now or later? I think you need a bit more rest, you nearly died... But... It's your call."

[9/18/2016 9:10:37 PM] Zoe: Ben sniffed himself and cringed.

 

"Now. I don't think I could live with myself if I continued to reek like this."

 

Of course, he didn't know where or how he'd bathe.

[9/18/2016 9:13:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke nodded and carried him to an area blocked by a thinner curtain than the bathroom, revealing the actual bath room. Within it was a medium-sized natural pool of water, glowing a soft blue.

 

"There are soaps and products in the baskets. Towels are up on that shelf..."

 

Rubbing the back of Ben's head, he smiled. "Tell me if you begin to drown."

[9/18/2016 9:19:15 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes lit up as he saw the gorgeous blue water, and as he walked forward, was almost entranced by it. Moving over to the basket, he picked out the first soap he found and set it aside, pulling his shirt off. He was too exhausted to care if the spider saw him naked, and crouching down, he climbed in. The water wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either, so it felt rather pleasant on his skin.

 

Closing his eyes, he stayed up near the edge, slowly getting to work on scrubbing himself clean.

[9/18/2016 9:22:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was letting Ben bathe in peace, instead focusing on tidying his den about a bit. He kept nibbling on the snacks before remembering they weren't for him, and quietly berating himself.

 

Testing out the leash, he decided he'd let it be for now.

 

"Oh, I don't think I have clothes in your size..." He didn't have clothes at all. "Could you please wash the ones you have, too?"

[9/18/2016 9:24:40 PM] Zoe: Ben called out to him. "Alright, though they won't be dry for a bit, so.... I might not wear much for now."

 

The thought made him blush, but he was living with a spider creature who was naked all the time, so maybe it wouldn't be awkward.

 

Pulling his clothes into the water with him, he washed them off, wringing them out and setting them aside as he climbed out.

[9/18/2016 9:27:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That's alright, clothes aren't a really big deal in this society, as you can see." Mainly garments were used for ceremonies or cold weather.

 

Erke was now curled up on his cushions, trying to fend off his hunger. Tomorrow... Tomorrow he'd be able to hunt again.  When Ben was able to properly stand for minutes at a time, and hopefully eat more food.

[9/18/2016 9:29:30 PM] Zoe: Ben held a soft towel over him and walked back over to Erke, lying down beside him with the towel wrapped around his hips. Even just the bath had taken a lot out of him, and he was thrilled that he was able to lie down.

 

Although a thought occurred. Slowly undoing his towel, he pushed it up under his head, keeping his wet hair off the nice-looking cushions. He had turned to face the spider, but tried to downplay the fact he was naked in front of him.

[9/18/2016 9:32:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh..." Erke's eyes trailed up and down Ben's body, studying every inch of exposed flesh. "You are... Interesting looking, when not clothed."

 

On the thin side, of course, which terrified him- he would get that weight up, dammit!- but still pleasant to look at. His ovipositor was quite a lot smaller than his own, though, but he supposed that was just due to their difference in size.

 

Wait. Was it an ovipositor?

 

He didn't feel it was a decent question to ask.

[9/18/2016 9:33:52 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes and noticed the spider inspecting him, which made his face go a bit red. He didn't try to hide himself though; there was nothing left to hide that Erke hadn't already seen.

 

"W-well, I don't have a spider body. So I'm not surprised."

[9/18/2016 9:35:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's nice to see the differences between us," he smiled, but quickly turned away to respect Ben's privacy. "When you're ready to return to the web, please let me know..."

 

He'd been missing it dearly himself. The cushions were lovely, but he never felt quite as secure as he did up amongst his silk.

[9/18/2016 9:35:47 PM | Edited 9:35:49 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes agan and sighed. "Now, I suppose. I won't put it off." Sitting up again, he waited to be picked up and carried over.

[9/18/2016 9:37:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I think you'll find it a lot more comfortable this time around." Holding Ben gently, Erke began to climb the web, coming in contact with it properly. He purred, setting Ben down in it. It was warmer than it had been last time.

[9/18/2016 9:40:15 PM] Zoe: Ben actually enjoyed being in the web this time, feeling strangely comforted by the strings. This time they felt softer, and he closed his eyes when he was placed down on them.

[9/18/2016 9:41:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Sleep well, Benjamin," Erke murmured before climbing back down, preparing himself for a full night of-hopefully-uninterrupted sleep.

[9/18/2016 9:42:53 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, smiling, almost wishing the spider would stay with him in the web.

 

He whispered softly. "Goodnight..."

[9/18/2016 10:02:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Another week went by, and Ben seemed to have recovered his strength quite nicely. Erke had given him access to food, water, pen and paper in his walking hours, and he'd gone back to hunting.

 

However, this day was somewhat different. Someone had come to Erke's den and told him he was being challenged by a warrior. Judging by the time of the year it was, he knew exactly what he'd be challenged for.

 

"I have to go deal with something. I'll be back in a few hours at most. Will you be alright?"

[9/18/2016 10:08:53 PM] Zoe: Ben was sitting around with his leash, killing time, when he heard Erke speak to him.

 

"W-well I think so. No one is going to come here while you're gone, right?" He'd grown to prefer the spider's company, and the thought of him going out but not for hunting worried him. Just the spider leaving at night to hunt always stressed him out.

[9/18/2016 10:11:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I promise you no one will come. They all know I'll be out, so they have no reason to. In the rare case someone does, though... play dead, as you know."

 

He left Ben where he was so he'd have access to entertainment, and he headed out to meet his challenger.

[9/18/2016 10:12:58 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, hugging his arms a bit.

 

"Be safe."

 

Wherever you're going.

[9/18/2016 10:15:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The words made him smile, and he wasn't sure why.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours went by until at last he returned, staggering and groaning in discomfort. He didn't say anything upon arrival, merely lying down on his cushions with his backside pointed out.

 

He didn't seem to have any physical injuries, however.

[9/18/2016 10:16:12 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up as soon as he returned, having fallen asleep during his time alone.

 

"Erke, are you alright??" Concern filled his voice, and he place his hand on his shoulder.

[9/18/2016 10:18:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider immediately hissed in response, emitting that awful rattling sound, before calming himself.

 

"I'm sorry, I just... am in a bad place right now."

 

He tried to push himself up to no avail; he was still feeling weak.

 

"How was I meant to go up against him? He was massive! I know he only did it to be able to brag about it..."

[9/18/2016 10:19:34 PM] Zoe: Ben walked around in front of him and placed his hand on Erke's jaw, kneeling down on the floor.

 

"It's alright, I'm just worried. What happened to you? Did you get in a fight?"

[9/18/2016 10:22:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah... you could say that..." He groaned and felt his abdomen shift, making him bite his lip. Right now, Ben was taller than him...

 

It felt strange to be treated so kindly by a human whom he'd kidnapped, but after two weeks he decided they knew each other well enough.

 

"I think I'm... going to bathe..." If he could even get up.

[9/18/2016 10:24:02 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed him struggling to move, so he stood up and tugged on one of his arms a bit. "Here, I can help you up. Don't stress yourself too much."

 

The fight didn't seem to have affected him too badly on the surface, but he didn't want the spider to struggle more than he had to.

[9/18/2016 10:28:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Although the help was a bit absurd due to their size difference, it was appreciated, and Erke made his way slowly to the pool.

 

Dipping himself in, he sighed loudly. "You may not want to stay for this."

[9/18/2016 10:29:25 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and backed up slowly, standing just outside the room and waiting, unsure of what he'd be doing in there that Ben wouldn't want to be around for.

[9/18/2016 10:31:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Grumbling and clicking his tongue, Erke began to ramble rapidly as he swayed around in the water. "Who does he think he is? He could have broken my spine... and in front of everyone, too. Oh! You have got to be kidding me, they're green!? Uuuuggghh..."

[9/18/2016 10:32:31 PM] Zoe: Ben listened closely, but didn't peek. After all, the spider respected his privacy, and deserved the same in return.

[9/18/2016 10:35:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: After a while of these groans and rambles, the spider exited the bathroom, moving slowly still, with a basket in his hands.

 

"Now I have to go get rid of these..."

[9/18/2016 10:35:59 PM] Zoe: Ben watched him with the basket and he looked up curiously.

 

"...am I allowed to ask?"

[9/18/2016 10:40:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah... yeah, I suppose you are."

 

He leaned down to be closer to Ben, holding the basket down.

 

"I was challenged for dominance. It's a year-round occurrence, but it becomes more frequent around ovulation."

 

Inside the basket lay a dozen green spheres about the size of an orange.

[9/18/2016 10:41:17 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened.

 

"Those are... eggs?" Spiders never ceased to confuse or weird him out.

 

He contemplated touching one, but decided against it.

[9/18/2016 10:45:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yeah, unfertilized. Otherwise I'd be in a much worse position here, trust me."

 

So would the other guy, he added silently.

 

"I'll be right back, alright? You be good."

 

He could feel a warmth spreading through him, and he knew he would have to address it when he got back.

[9/18/2016 10:46:50 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, looking up at the spider.

 

He walked back over to the cushions and laid down, thinking about the eggs again, and messed with his leash a bit, waiting for Erke to return.

[9/18/2016 10:49:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When he did, the basket was empty, but his mind was full of thoughts.

 

His tone of voice became softer, smoother, as he addressed Ben. "You... do not find me displeasing, do you? I have an odd favor to ask..."

[9/18/2016 10:50:54 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head.

 

"No, of course not." He gave the spider a smile and moved his legs around a little bit, expectantly. "And what is it?"

[9/18/2016 10:57:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Would you mind... undressing?" God, he felt awkward asking, but he absolutely had to deal with this issue before it escalated.

 

Beneath his abdomen, a strange object was only barely starting to peek out.

[9/18/2016 11:00:15 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed, but he was still curious, so he nodded slowly and began pulling off his shirt and pants, then getting down to his underwear, tugged them down off his legs.

 

Now lying naked on the cushions, he noticed something odd underneath the spider.

[9/18/2016 11:03:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking to the side, the spider could feel a blush spreading across his own face. "Would you mind flipping into your stomach...?"

 

The protrusion seemed to extend, slowly revealing what appeared to be a long appendage, decorated in silver and gold.

[9/18/2016 11:04:34 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly but did as he was asked, unsure of exactly where this was all going, though he had some ideas.

 

Fortunately, he didn't entire mind, despite being a bit shy. Glancing back at Ekre, he blushed.

[9/18/2016 11:09:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The appendage seemed to be abnormally long, due to the fact it came  from so far back that there was no way it could penetrate anyone comfortably if it were human sized.

 

"I beg of you to not hate me for this. I'll do my best not to make it hurt... if you're willing to allow me to do this."

[9/18/2016 11:10:51 PM] Zoe: Ben's lips were quivering a bit, the sight of such a member, and he knew he was a virgin in all respects.

 

"I-I've never done anything like this before. But..." He looked up into Erke's eyes, "I trust you...."

[9/18/2016 11:20:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, I... I haven't either. With a human..."  He closed his eyes and began to approach Ben, his member producing a considerable amount of along substance, which he rubbed extensively against Ben's backside.

 

"I'm sorry, I... I don't even know if you like men," he laughed softly, feeling the warmth within him increase. "Ahh... it won't take long, I promise..."

[9/18/2016 11:22:38 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled. "I-I probably do, and I'm not opposed to this, so I think it's fine." Perhaps it was the fact that he was about to have sex (or something of the sort) with a spider monster, or just because it was his first time, but Ben felt incredibly aroused by the whole situation. Raising his ass up in the air a bit, he felt himself getting hard quickly, and his erection was plain for the spider to see.

[9/18/2016 11:27:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, you... you like this, do you? Good, I hope you continue to do so when..." He began to push his member inside, bit by bit, shuddering at the feeling. "I... ah, you feel so different from the others..."

 

Eyes closing slowly, he began to slide in deeper. He didn't want to spear Ben, so he decided to stop about a quarter in. This would do, right?

[9/18/2016 11:29:18 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped a bit, the sheer girth of him taking a bit of getting used to, but panting, he felt a smile form on his face.

 

"K-keep going if you w-want..." At this point, he couldn't take that much more, but the sheer kink factor of it made him want to try more.

 

Pretty good for his first time.

[9/18/2016 11:32:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, no, no, I don't want- ngh -to hurt you... but I will start moving in just a moment..." Of course, if they ever did this again, he might consider pushing in deeper.

 

"If it hurts please tell me... I'll do my best to be gentle." Pulling out just a tad, he felt his piercings rub against Ben's walls. The males he'd defeated never felt this good...! "Ahh..."

[9/18/2016 11:36:25 PM] Zoe: Ben howled in pleasure, feeling his eyes rolling back, as his mouth hung slack. Erke was an incredibly tight fit, but he didn't feel painful, rather on the edge of it without crossing over, and tightening himself around the spider, he spread his legs a bit more, the tip of his cock rubbing on the cushions, causing him to whine.

[9/18/2016 11:39:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes widened and he gasped in shock- whatever he had been expecting, it was not that. Part of him thought he should cover Ben's mouth, but he wanted to keep hearing those noises...

 

Pushing in again, he slipped his member a bit deeper than he'd intended. He was practically mounting Ben, and most of what he could see of him was his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself...

 

"I'm going to move faster..." Please make more human noises...

[9/18/2016 11:42:22 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him, eyes submissive and tongue lolled out. His moans were loud, though not as loud as the first one, and he curled his toes. Sliding down to his elbows, he reached a hand underneath himself and held his cock, letting the motions from Erke's thrusts do all the work.

 

The added sensation made him whimper.

[9/18/2016 11:44:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He wanted to touch Ben, to make it seem like he wasn't just using him as a sleeve, but he seemed to be enjoying himself just fine... with a low moan, Erke began to thrust in and out quicker, four arms now resting at Ben's sides for support.

 

"Feels... so good... I... thank you... "

[9/18/2016 11:46:24 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit, although his mouth was still hung open in pleasure. The growing volume of his moans was the response to the spider's thanks, and he pushed back further onto the spider with his hips reflexively.

 

The piercings, his girth, everything about it felt amazing.

 

"N-no..... thank you...." The words were a struggle to get out.

[9/18/2016 11:49:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He blushed considerably, his hair falling over his shoulders to caress Ben's back. His own moans increased in volume and frequency, and he could feel his release coming, his whole reason for doing this.

 

Ben was taking him deeper! The feeling of it made his chest tingle, and he panted and purred, otherworldly sounds escaping his lips.

 

"Ah- it's... it's coming..."

[9/18/2016 11:52:45 PM] Zoe: Ben might not have had a full understand of what that meant with regards to the fact he was having sex with a spider monster, but jerked himself off more energetically, wanting to cum as well. He silently apologized to Erke for the mess he was about to make, before a thick jet of fluid shot out of him and covered one of the cushions, Ben panting hard as a result.

 

Now he really WAS just a toy for Erke to finish in, if he wanted, and let his whole body relax underneath the spider.

[9/18/2016 11:56:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Feeling the body beneath him shudder from the force of his orgasm, he practically pinned Ben down completely as he bent over, emptying himself into the human...

 

Egg after egg was deposited inside Ben, and just before pulling out, Erke's member squirted out a thick, hot substance.

 

He was panting hard, harder than the warrior who had mounted him earlier, and his vision went white.

[9/18/2016 11:59:10 PM] Zoe: Ben did not anticipate the feeling that followed, suddenly distracted by the newfound weight inside of him. His whole body now considerably heavier, he slowly slid down to the cushion, panting with eyes wide open.

 

He had no idea how to react.

[9/19/2016 12:01:43 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Pulling out slowly, he felt some of his semen deep out of Ben, and it made his head feel even fuzzier. Licking his lips, he let his body lean backwards.

 

When he looked down at Ben, he moaned quietly. He might have found a much better use for the human than he originally intended...

 

"It's...sacrilege to waste eggs..."

[9/19/2016 12:03:44 AM] Zoe: Ben sprawled out on the pillows, looking up at Erke, a bit frightened.

 

"S-so what now? What do I do with them?"

[9/19/2016 12:08:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Just... push them out when you're ready... It should feel good for you, I used the right stuff, unlike that degenerate..." Leaning down a bit, he ran a hand down Ben's back.

 

"Thank you, again..."

[9/19/2016 12:14:19 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him, relieved that at least he'd have an easy time pushing them out. But for now, the sensation of holding such things inside of him.... it made him feel happy. Even if they were unfertilized, he liked the idea of holding new life in him, especially after a moment of passion.

 

"Of course, anytime..." Anytime indeed.

[9/19/2016 5:07:31 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed, holding a hand to his face. Anytime... He might just have to take Ben up on that offer. He'd be producing more eggs by the end of the month- strange how the males had those- and would have to find a way to get rid of them...

 

Of course, there was also the whole aspect of giving Ben's stay some form of legitimacy if he were ever discovered... He didn't want to eat him (despite being a spider!) and hadn't for a while now, as he'd grown fond of him...

 

Depending on how he handled this experience, he'd proceed accordingly.

[9/19/2016 9:07:54 AM] Zoe: Ben rolled onto his back and looked up at the spider, his stomach distended from all the eggs he was carrying. A smile stayed on his face and he moved closer, cuddling up next to him happily.

[9/19/2016 10:14:34 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was not used to being cuddled, as was made apparent by the way he looked down at Ben, eyes wide. It made him feel... Warm, somehow. Putting a hand on Ben's head, he stroked his hair lightly, trying not to think of how oddly cute the human looked carrying his eggs.

[9/19/2016 8:30:27 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes, no longer minding the weight of the eggs, and curled up a bit, feeling himself drifting off, relaxed.

[9/19/2016 8:32:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke read a book in the meantime, wondering how long the human would be wanting to carry those inside him. They had no sort of value or purpose, and honestly, he planned on eating them- but that could be dealt with later.

[9/19/2016 8:49:21 PM] Zoe: Later on, Ben woke up, remembering his time with Erke very quickly, as he sat up, belly still swollen up.

 

He'd probably have to pass these sooner or later, so with a sigh, he pushed himself off the cushions and got up to wander to the bathroom.

 

It didn't take much effort to get rid of all the eggs, but he was still a bit tired from it, and wandering back over to the spider, plopped back down and properly curled up beside him, wondering when he'd wake up.

[9/19/2016 8:58:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke woke up shortly after the affair, looking down curiously at the human who had decided to be by his side despite all that had happened. He put a soft hand on Ben's head before realizing he looked different.

 

"You're flat! I mean-" Going red, he coughed. "Was it easy?"

 

From what he heard, it could be quite pleasurable if the right substance was used...

[9/19/2016 9:00:32 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him. "Yeah, not bad at all, actually. Felt pretty good, as opposed to painful like I was expecting." He chuckled and smiled a bit.

 

"Like you said, you believed it wouldn't hurt because of how you did it... or something. So thank you."

[9/19/2016 9:03:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, yes, I wouldn't let you go through something painful! Not without having you sell me your soul," he chuckled darkly, hands folding over his abdomen, his member- ovipositor- now tucked away.

 

"No need to thank me, I should be thanking you for allowing me to properly get rid of them... Of course, I'm pretty sure mating with a human is a whole different level of sacrilege."

[9/19/2016 9:07:15 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed hard when he heard that.

 

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised! I mean, I went from food to, well, not food, and having sex with your food seems like one of those things that's kind of... taboo everywhere."

[9/19/2016 9:11:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah- it's... I'm sorry, it's not that. Humans are seen as something other than just food." He rubbed at his face, but was somehow glad he could make Ben laugh. It made him feel warm.

 

"In fact, we have deposited eggs within our prey before."

[9/19/2016 9:24:27 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow. "That's... well..." He paused.

 

"What do you mean 'other than food?'"

[9/19/2016 9:25:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Humans..." He sighed deeply. "They're kind of sort of our sworn enemies, you know? It... Didn't have to be that way, I suppose, but it just... Is."

 

He rubbed his nose. "That's why we're so deep in the forest, here at the base of the mountain."

[9/19/2016 9:27:09 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "And why we're not allowed to go outside the city and into the forest beyond the sanctioned grounds."

 

A lot certainly made sense now.

[9/19/2016 9:30:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That's right... We have the right to consume any human who disobeys. They can't do anything about the disappearances because it is them who are responsible for making sure no human makes it this far."

 

Running a hand through his silver hair, he sighed. "They forbid us exit from the forest, and we forbid them from entering our territory."

[9/19/2016 9:38:06 PM] Zoe: Ben placed a hand on his head.

 

"I mean... in hindsight, I'm kinda glad I wandered into the forest, but man... I didn't know why they told us not to."

[9/19/2016 9:39:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Truthfully, you're lucky I was the one to find you. Someone else would have surely eaten you on sight. I... I suppose I wasn't that desperate..."

 

He smiled to himself, albeit a bit sadly. "That's why I can't let you leave."

[9/19/2016 9:42:42 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled himself closer and looked up at the spider with a happy, submissive look.

 

"I don't want to leave. I never do. I'm actually happy here." He squeezed one of Erke's hands to show he meant it.

[9/19/2016 9:47:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh..." Erke's face went redder than before, and he slowly lowered to be leveled with Ben. "You- you mean it? It's just a room... I don't want to hold you prisoner, believe me, I- I do like you. You're fascinating. But I can't let you out and that..."

 

Looking down at his hand being held, he let his second pair of eyes widen. "It makes me feel bad."

[9/19/2016 9:50:39 PM] Zoe: Ben moved his face up close to Erke's and stroked his cheek.

 

"I understand, really. You don't need to feel bad." Leaning his face in, he lovingly nosied the spider, a soft giggle coming from him.

[9/19/2016 9:53:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "But if..." He closed his eyes and nudged Ben with his own nose. He wasn't used to affection, really, and he knew he was breaking a million rules here, but... "If you ever want to return to your family, I..."

 

The myth that spiders were lacking in empathy was that, just a myth.

[9/19/2016 9:55:30 PM] Zoe: Placing his other hand on Erke's other cheek, he held his head close and closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together as his brow furrowed.

 

"No, I never want to go back to them again..." A few tears welled up. "I don't want to go back someplace where no one cares about me except as a failure...."

[9/19/2016 10:31:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was becoming concerned at how upset Ben seemed, and even though they'd only spent two weeks together, he felt like he'd bonded extraordinarily well with him... Ben seemed to like him without any knowledge of him being the blessed one, and even after all the things he'd done... it touched the spider and warmed his heart.

 

"Oh, no, Benjamin, don't cry..." He picked the human up and placed him in his 'lap'. "I'm sorry for making you upset..."

[9/19/2016 10:35:05 PM] Zoe: Ben fell forward a bit and hugged the spider, sniffling back his tears.

 

"I-it's okay... I'll be fine..." Placing his hands on Erke's shoulders, he looked into his face, a weak smile pushing through.

 

"I promise..."

[9/19/2016 10:40:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Running a hand through Ben's soft hair, he smiled in return- though he was sure his was more displeasing, what with his fangs...

 

He let his top set of lower arms wrap around Ben, enjoying his warmth even more than he'd been able to previously.

 

"Good, good... you'll never have to see those horrid people again. Actually..."

[9/19/2016 10:43:26 PM] Zoe: Ben was thankful for the hug, and he even enjoyed the fangy smile he'd received.

 

"Yeah?"

[9/19/2016 10:46:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "If you and I were to... Mm." There was no easy way of suggesting this. "Repeat what we did today, you could be able to stay without worry, because you'd be a contributing member of our society..."

 

Of course, the elders (and everyone else) would flip out, but it was something to consider.

[9/19/2016 10:52:18 PM] Zoe: Ben perked up and he grinned.

 

"You say that as if I didn't enjoy it. I'd gladly go through that again if it means I get to stay."

[9/19/2016 10:55:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I-I only meant, you know... I mean it wouldn't be all the time, we have cycles... and it would just be me! Because nobody would challenge you, but... yes, it's decided then."

 

A low rumble coming from his chest, he closed his eyes. "We should come up with a word for that purpose."

[9/19/2016 10:59:50 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

 

"I guess breeding pet is too...odd." His brow furrowed momentarily.

 

"Brood...pet?"

[9/19/2016 11:02:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Pet!!" He blushed and rubbed at his cheek. "I don't know if you'd like me calling you my pet..."

 

That was exactly what he was, though. A friend pet. Odd.

 

"Brood pet... hmm... I suppose it is better than incubator."

[9/19/2016 11:07:57 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled again. "Yeah, I think it is too. More...casual I suppose."

[9/19/2016 11:12:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "But remember, you're my friend, too! You're just my pet because you're my responsibility..." His grip tightening around Ben, he smiled. "I befriended a human... wild world."

[9/20/2016 1:12:06 AM] Zoe: Ben sat back up again.

 

"And I befriended a huge spider creature. It really is."

 

With a small smile, he ran his fingers though Erke's hair, caressing his head and leaning his head close.

 

Lips pursed, he breathed slowly. His thoughts were filled with how close he felt to the spider who had shown him such care. Even though he'd originally been keeping him as a snack, Ben's move to save himself from that fate, even if it meant starvation, had brought up feelings of protectiveness that he didn't know the creature even had. Then the week following had been nothing but doting.

 

After roughly 18 years of a family who barely seemed to care about him, he latched onto Erke quickly, and never wanted to let him go.

 

Ben closed his eyes and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to the spider's, and sighed happily.

[9/20/2016 6:28:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, yes, that must have been the real highlight of your week..." Erke teased, closing his eyes slowly as he was pet- adding another layer of charming oddness to their dynamic.

 

Erke's hands trailed up and down Ben's back, giving him comforting rubs as he pondered the situation. He couldn't very well barge into the elder chambers and proclaim that he'd befriended a human; and saying he was using said human as a sort of incubator was a very small step above that. It would be incredibly risky, and it would take time.

 

Maybe he could postpone it for now... He didn't want Ben to be in any danger. Absentmindedly, his hand came to rest upon Ben's stomach, his eyes narrowing as he thought.

 

The kiss brought him out of his thoughts. He'd pressed his lips to the human before, but it had been to feed him... This gesture was different. It was intimate. Erke nearly sank his teeth into Ben's soft lips, if only to be able to feel them more... Pressing into the kiss, he purred.

[9/20/2016 3:11:38 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit as he felt Erke kissing him more firmly, and hearing the purring noise, he returned with his own soft giggle.

 

Although he was worried, he parted his lips and teased the spider with his tongue, trying to avoid the fangs.

[9/20/2016 3:19:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke moaned quietly, the feeling foreign, yet not displeasing. Although yes, there was still a temptation to bite Ben's tongue gently, he knew it was merely out of curiosity, and nothing else.

 

Moving closer, he pushed those thoughts away as best he could.

 

...Maybe just a little nibble? Just a soft...

[9/20/2016 3:45:17 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped as he felt the sharp teeth bite him, and he retracted his tongue instantly. Face going red, he looked down.

 

"S-sorry, you just startled me is all." He pushed back into another kiss, trying to avoid how awkward he felt at having reacted that way.

[9/20/2016 3:54:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke went red, but it was from shame. "I'm so sorry! I was just curious at how soft you f-" Before he was able to finish that sentence, he was being kissed again. He leaned back for a moment, closing his eyes to isolate the feeling entirely.

 

Soon, though, he was pushing up, forcing Ben back into his arms. He was beginning to get up.

[9/20/2016 3:58:01 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself falling back, and he gasped softly. Sliding down to the floor, he ran his fingers through his hair and remembered that he was still naked.

 

"L-let me check and see if my clothes are dry..."

[9/20/2016 4:00:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh..." Erke said nothing else before letting go of Ben, nodding as he retracted his arms slowly, letting him lay on his back. He leaned against the wall of the cell and watched him go.

 

What had that been about?

[9/21/2016 8:15:19 AM] Zoe: Ben hurried over to the bathroom and grabbed his clothes. They were still a bit damp, likely from how he'd set them to dry, and with a sigh, turned them over and headed back out, still naked.

 

"They're not dry yet." He moved back close to the spider, leaning on him and pressing his hand to the spider's side.

[9/21/2016 10:04:48 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at the human joining him again, trying to disguise the fact that he was delighted to be joined again by Ben.

 

"It's alright, if you want I can take them down to the furnace... they'll dry faster there..."

[9/21/2016 10:07:47 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him. "Yeah, that'd be great. I don't mind being naked, it just gets a bit cold is all..."

[9/21/2016 10:11:04 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll find you a replacement if need be..." Surely someone had kept the clothes of some past human prey!

 

Picking Ben up again, he moved him towards the web. "I'll be back soon..."

[9/21/2016 4:36:16 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded.

 

I wonder if he'll ever be able to make me anything? It might be rude to ask...

 

Waiting for the spider to return, he readjusted his collar and curled up.

[9/21/2016 4:47:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He did return about an hour later, with a bit of blood running down his chin and Ben's (now dry) clothes in his arms. He smiled up at him as he held them out.

 

"There you go, they should still be warm."

 

He began climbing the web, wanting to get ready for rest.

[9/21/2016 4:48:32 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed the blood on him but said nothing, taking his clothes and pulling them on. They certainly felt better than having nothing, though he wondered if he could eventually have a blanket over him.

 

"S-should I join you in the web?"

[9/21/2016 4:54:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He nodded, leaning over the edge and holding his arms out so Ben could climb into them. Having so many arms was very useful!

 

"Here, let's get some sleep. I'm full."

 

And you're empty, he wanted to add.

[9/21/2016 4:57:58 PM] Zoe: Ben climbed up into his arms and nuzzled close, enjoying being so cuddly with the spider. Closing his eyes, he let himself settle into the threads, and drifted off slowly.

[9/21/2016 5:11:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A few days later, Erke was challenged again, but he didn't feel any desire to go and fight a fellow male-especially if he was probably going to lose.

 

He wanted to stay with his human instead, who he'd noticed had become a bit sickly. Could it be due to being inside for so long...?

[9/21/2016 5:17:34 PM] Zoe: Ben was becoming miserable. Not because he didn't enjoy the spider's company, but physically he was miserable. Every time he moved and bumped something too hard, he'd feel it ache even more, and with exhaustion becoming worse every day, he often clung to Erke, afraid of getting hurt.

 

"Erke... I haven't seen the sky in weeks. I feel like I hardly know what time it is." He rubbed his eyes slowly, wincing a bit.

[9/21/2016 5:22:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I-I know... I've been trying to think of how to get you outside without being noticed... I just can't come up with anything."

 

Aside from one thing.

 

"If... If I managed to wake up before anyone else, perhaps I could take you outside... Then you could lie in the sun uninterrupted, and look healthy again..."

 

There was a certain sadness in his voice.

[9/21/2016 5:24:14 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him, wanting to caress his cheek, but lacking the energy to do so.

 

"If you'd be willing to get up earlier, then I think that would do me a world of good. If humans don't get enough sunlight, then we don't get enough Vitamin D. It affects your mood, and probably some other stuff too. So that's probably why I feel so sick."

 

He let out a weak cough.

[9/21/2016 5:26:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down and cradled Ben, descending slowly. "There's one thing I can do in the meantime, at least until tomorrow..."

 

Walking over to the bathroom, he submerged himself into the pool, laying back with his eyes closed. The large hole in the ceiling let a potent beam of sunshine through, warming both them and the water up.

 

"I'm sorry I make life so difficult for you..."

[9/21/2016 5:28:27 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled onto his stomach, hugging the spider with his body and giving him a soft kiss.

 

"No, no. You're doing your best, considering the situation. Plus, I'd imagine, you've never had to take care of a human before. You're learning." Nuzzling him, he enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on his back, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside so he'd have more exposed skin to take in the sun.

[9/21/2016 5:48:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I just don't want to keep letting you down..." He kissed in return, having learned this was something Ben enjoyed (he did too, but it wasn't customary for them to exchange them in his culture). "I am doing the best I can, but if I slip up and you die, I'll feel horrible... "

 

He put Ben's clothes aside and kept him just above water, allowing him to soak up the light. "Will you help me wake up earlier?"

[9/21/2016 5:53:55 PM] Zoe: "If I get close to death, I'll make sure you know. But I don't think it'll come to that."

 

Holding his head, he gently rubbed his cheek.

 

"Of course, don't worry."

[9/21/2016 5:55:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes popped open in distress at the prospect of accidental death, even if he'd been the one to suggest it. He hated the idea.

 

"Is there anything else I can do to help? Are there any foods that help vitamin... D?"

 

One couldn't just eat sunlight, could they?

[9/21/2016 6:12:09 PM] Zoe: Ben thought hard but came up empty.

 

"Maybe, but I don't know what they are. If we just try to keep a balanced selection for me, then perhaps we won't have to worry about it." Tucking his arms up underneath him, he turned his head to the side and relaxed, enjoying the light.

[9/21/2016 6:14:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Alright, I'll do my best... The market carries a lot more than you'd expect! I heard a rumor about spider bake sales being popular amongst humans...? But that's impossible, isn't it?"

 

Still, it wasn't like Ben could survive on pastries alone. Erke smiled down at him, caressing his back.

 

"You're like a little lizard."

[9/21/2016 6:24:46 PM] Zoe: Ben wriggled around. "If I had a tail, maybe."

 

He was still thankful that Erke would go the extra mile to care for him. "I must be like one of those high-maintenence pets, unless that's what you meant by calling me a lizard."

[9/21/2016 6:26:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, but they love to bask in the sun," he chuckled, letting his head roll back comfortably as he closed his eyes again.

 

A shout from the front of his den made him snap up. "He's waiting to challenge you!"

 

"Tell him I WON'T BE GOING!" He roared, covering Ben's ears in the process.

 

"A- are you ill?"

 

"NO. I JUST DON'T WANT EGGS UP MY BEHIND AGAIN."

 

Daring.

[9/21/2016 6:28:19 PM] Zoe: Ben jumped when he heard the voice from the entrance of the cave, and holding tightly to the spider, shut his eyes tightly.

 

As much as he loved Erke, he was still terrified of other spiders.

[9/21/2016 6:32:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's alright, I'm not leaving you," he whispered, before pressing his hands down again. "GO AWAY, OR I'LL BE CHALLENGING YOU NEXT."

 

The skittering of legs was enough for him to verify that they were once again alone. He sighed.

[9/21/2016 6:40:44 PM] Zoe: Ben whimpered a bit, the loud sounds of his shouting startling him.

 

"Okay..." Hugging him more tightly, he sighed. "Thank you..."

[9/21/2016 6:41:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm sorry- somehow it's hard for them to get the message. You'd think I'd get more respect! Being what I am..."

 

He grunted and shifted a bit in the water, wondering how long they'd have to be in here. Perhaps all day?

[9/21/2016 6:59:36 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him.

 

"What do you mean 'what you are?'"

[9/21/2016 7:12:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, of course... You don't know." Holding up a few of his 'legs', he let his bones hit the light. "I am the only spider of my generation to look the way I do. My skin has been stripped away, my face tattooed with markings. I'm what's known as the blessed one."

 

He closed his eyes. "Supposedly, I am the child of the Darkness itself."

[9/21/2016 9:05:54 PM] Zoe: Ben listened closely, watching the spider show of his boney body parts.

 

"Huh... interesting. Is there a reason why this happens?"

[9/21/2016 9:11:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shrugged.

 

"It's just Divine intervention."

 

He didn't expect Ben to believe it, as he didn't know if Ben was religious or not, but he tried to explain.

 

"The Darkness is like... God, to you. It is in charge of the cycle of life and death."

[9/21/2016 9:29:03 PM] Zoe: Ben would normally object to religious talk, but Erke belonged to a different society, and perhaps things were supernaturally different here. Well, moreso than it already was.

 

"Ah, I understand. Do you serve some purpose to the Darkness, or is it just a reminder of its existence, or what? Sorry, I'm just intrigued. If I'm being offensive, let me know."

[9/21/2016 9:41:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're not, it's fine! I'm not really sure why it happens, but each generation's blessed one is regarded as proof that a higher being exists. As such we're expected to achieve something extraordinary throughout our lifetime. No idea on what that might be."

 

Sinking into the water, he seemed to look... Well, less than amused.

[9/21/2016 9:44:15 PM] Zoe: Ben gently nudged him.

 

"Well.... I think you've already done one thing extraordinary." Taking one of Erke's hands, he placed it on his own chest so the spider could feel his heartbeat.

 

"You've befriended me, and more."

[9/21/2016 9:50:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes lit up a tad as he smiled up at Ben.

 

"You... You think that's extraordinary?" Stroking his chest slowly, he began to move up again. "I suppose it could be! Except... It's a secret, and I think it needs to be something that benefits everyone."

 

Sighing, he leaned up to shyly kiss Ben's lips.

 

"Are you feeling better...?"

[9/21/2016 9:57:37 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded slowly. "A bit. I'll need more sun exposure every day, but for now I do feel a bit better. Thank you." He leaned in for another kiss.

[9/21/2016 10:02:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll take you out in the mornings, I promise." Kissing along his jaw, he ran a hand through his soft hair. "I won't let it get as bad as before."

[9/24/2016 3:48:28 PM] Zoe: A smile formed on Ben's face and he closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to the spider, enjoying being close to him.

[9/24/2016 3:51:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke could sense that the challenger he'd rejected would be mad and would probably come knocking, but he didn't care.

 

He had to focus on keeping the human safe...

 

"Promise me if anyone comes running in, you'll play dead."

[9/24/2016 3:52:29 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his gut tighten. "Of course." He began to grip the spider tightly, terrified of what might happen if a spider really did show up.

[9/24/2016 4:16:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I won't ever leave you alone for too long. I promise." He nodded slowly and began to move up, letting Ben down in the water to float.

 

"I need to go get you something to eat..."

[9/25/2016 12:59:08 AM] Zoe: Ben bobbed in the water a bit, finding a steady place to stand as he watched the spider leave.

[9/25/2016 6:06:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He returned as quickly as possible, yet he was stopped by a few spiders and asked why the hell he was being so reclusive.

 

He didn't answer.

 

"I brought meat pies!"

[9/25/2016 1:58:10 PM] Zoe: Ben had been soaking in the pool, although the sun had started to move off of the water, chilling him and making the bath less pleasant. He'd taken his pants off at some point to avoid getting them wet, and he climbed out of the water and grabbed a towel and his clothes. Heading into the main area of the cave, he smiled, thinking about eating meat again.

 

"It's been too long since I've had protein."

[9/25/2016 2:25:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm sorry about that," the spider hung his head, "I thought you'd find meat too fattening, and worry that I was still trying to eat you."

 

He slid the pies over to Ben, all of them perfectly round and with an almost sweet aroma to them. Whatever the meat inside them was, it smelled healthy.  Erke smiled expectantly.

[9/25/2016 2:29:58 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at Erke. "I appreciate your concern, honestly. And," he moved close as he took a pie, "Thank you for deciding not to eat me. I didn't want to die."

[9/25/2016 2:32:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I didn't want you to, either, after knowing more about you... But our options are severely limited when it comes to dealing with humans," Erke admitted, putting a hand on Ben's head to stroke his hair.

[9/25/2016 2:33:31 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and almost purred.

 

"Yeah, I understand. I'm glad you were able to find a better option." He finished up his words with a giggle.

[9/25/2016 2:34:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed a bit and looked to the side. "Yes... About that..."

 

Shuffling about, he came closer to the floor. "If you ever feel like backing out of that, let me know, yes?"

[9/25/2016 2:37:45 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned close and gave him a kiss.

 

"Of course. Though I can tell that I don't really wanna stop, heh."

[9/25/2016 2:46:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Shyly pushing into the kiss, he pulled Ben into his 'lap'.

 

"I- well... I'll let you know when more eggs need... You know..." Soon, most likely. It was the peak of his cycle.

[9/25/2016 2:48:56 PM] Zoe: Ben settled into the spider's lap and smiled up at him.

 

"Alright, thanks." He didn't want to admit he was looking forward to it.

[9/25/2016 2:55:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Here," he cut the pies into segments with a silver blade, "don't put it off, eat and get rest so I can go hunt earlier and go to bed... So we can be up before the others."

 

This new routine would take some taking used to.

[9/25/2016 2:56:09 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and ate quickly, savoring the delicious taste of the meat within. Within minutes he had stuffed himself, and lying down on the spider, felt himself getting drowsy.

[9/25/2016 3:30:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke himself lay down on his back for a moment, before slowly making his way up to the web with Ben in his arms. He knew the human probably didn't enjoy the feeling of it as much as he did, but it made him feel safe.

[9/25/2016 3:50:09 PM] Zoe: Ben clung to the spider and waited until he was safely in the web to stretch out a bit. His schedule was finally going to switch back to a more human one, and hopefully he'd start feeling better.

[9/25/2016 3:51:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Lovingly depositing him in the web, Erke went for the entrance of the den, but not before reaching for a spear nearly twice as big as he was. He was going to hunt something that would last him the week, just in case.

[9/25/2016 3:53:08 PM] Zoe: Ben fell asleep, not minding the lack of the spider's presence, although hoping he returned soon.


	3. Chapter 3

[9/25/2016 3:59:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When he returned, he set up the carcass of the animal over a large bucket, where the blood would drain into it and allow Erke to more easily cut off what he wanted to eat.

 

After that, he climbed into the web to curl around Ben.

[9/25/2016 6:10:05 PM] *** Group call, no answer. ***

[9/25/2016 6:13:11 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up to the smell of...death. His eyes shot open and he looked over at the dead animal(?), seeing it draining. He gasped and shook a bit, not anticipating the smell or sight.

 

"D-did you kill that last night?" At this point he wasn't really paying attention to whether or not Erke was even awake.

[9/25/2016 6:16:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His top eyes opened first, but they soon closed to form eyebrows again. Yawning ferociously, the spider sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. The sight of his prey greeted him, and he nodded slowly.

 

"Yes, I did. It was difficult, too, those things are huge. Something about this forest makes things change the further in you go, I think... Good morning."

[9/25/2016 6:24:30 PM] Zoe: "M-morning..." It became clear that whatever was dead over there wasn't a typical animal, but he didn't really want to know more about it.

[9/25/2016 6:27:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was a stag, but almost the size of a bear. It would sustain the spider for quite some time, provided the meat didn't go bad.

 

"I'm sorry I have to keep it in here..."

[9/25/2016 6:27:53 PM] Zoe: Ben looked away from it. "It...it's alright. I'll try to ignore it."

 

The smell, however, was very hard to ignore.

[9/25/2016 6:29:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Once it's drained I'll slice it up and keep it in the cooling box," Erke suggested, looking down. The meat would taste a lot more odd this way, but Ben seemed distressed by it.

[9/29/2016 1:20:26 AM] Zoe: "Y-yeah, hopefully the sooner, the better. Sorry.... I've got a weak stomach...." He sighed weakly.

[9/29/2016 1:22:52 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke bent down and offered Ben to climb on his back. "Perhaps by the time we're back it will have drained. You didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?"

 

Smiling, he waited patiently. "We'll be out there before the sun hits the sky's middle. I've never been out this early."

[9/29/2016 1:29:22 AM] Zoe: Ben climbed up and held on tightly, eager to see the outside world for the first time in weeks.

 

"That would be nice..."

 

But he was almost surprised to hear the last thing Erke said.

 

"Really? Well, if it's sun-up, then you're in for a treat. Sunrises are gorgeous."

[9/29/2016 1:35:00 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "We never wake up before noon..." He whispered, climbing down from the web with Ben on his back.

 

"You can slide further down, if you'd like," he chuckled. May as well put his huge backside to good use, he figured.

 

Making his way out of the den, he realized this would be Ben's first time seeing his world. Cave tunnels, with torches and odd spots of sunlight, with entryway after entryway draped in silks of the most beautiful colors.

[9/29/2016 1:40:32 AM] Zoe: Ben admired the tunnels as they went, sliding down onto the spider's back to get comfortable.

 

"Well, I can't wait to be there with you during your first sunrise." A small giggle escaped his lips.

[9/29/2016 1:46:37 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked back at Ben with a grin, making his way down the broad tunnel to find a much broader one, light pouring in from the end of it.

 

"This used to be the beginning of a mine... now it's ours," he chuckled, starting his ascent through the tunnel. "I promise one day I'll let you see more."

[9/29/2016 1:58:45 AM] Zoe: "That'd be nice...thank you..." He was still scared of seeing more, but also intrigued. Ben knew very little about spider civilization, and was curious to find out more.

 

However, he was more interested in the outside world at this point, missing the sunshine and grass, and the calm refreshing air....

 

It had been too long.

[9/29/2016 2:06:40 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I think you'll like it. The tunnels are dark, I know, but the center of our world is not..." Climbing to the entrance of the mine, he closed his eyes as the slightest breeze of morning air hit his face.

 

The sun was just beginning to properly peek over the trees... Erke emerged entirely, crouching down to enable Ben to climb down, if that was what he wanted.

 

The grass was covered in dewdrops, and very few birds were up and singing. It felt like the world was theirs.

[9/29/2016 2:17:17 AM] Zoe: Ben was thrilled to see the outside world again, and he almost wanted to run around, but part of him worried that Erke might think he was running away. Plus he still felt too weak to, not to mention he was too cold. As nice as the morning was, it was definitely chilly, and although he climbed down, he stayed close to Erke and shivered, toes curling in the damp grass.

[9/29/2016 2:21:37 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke decided to lie flat on the grass, letting it cool his underside. He was used to being asleep at this hour, so his body protested whenever he did more than was required. He did watch Ben become reacquainted with nature, however.

 

Looking up at the sky, he could slowly see it turn a hot pink.

[9/29/2016 2:22:47 AM] Zoe: Ben huddled close. "D-do you think I could walk around a bit? I won't go out of line of sight...I really don't want to lose track of you...but at least get a bit of exercise, ya know?"

[9/29/2016 2:24:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Of course! I encourage you to do whatever's best for you. You've been cooped up in there for too long..." He was too mesmerized by the blazing color of the sky to consider the fact Ben might try to run away.

[9/29/2016 2:28:41 AM | Edited 2:29:50 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled and walked away from the spider into the small clearing, and he began lightly jogging about. It was mainly to get his heart rate up, and as he ran around the clearing, he could feel himself losing energy rapidly.

 

As he tried to slow down, he fell over and faceplanted into the grass, trying to stop himself with his arms. A small crack was felt in his forearm in his right arm, and he howled in pain.

[9/29/2016 2:31:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke, who'd been squinting at the sun as it rose, immediately snapped his head towards the source of the sound and rose to his feet, dashing over to where Ben had fallen.

 

He worried the others might have heard the human's cry, but hopefully, if any were awake, they would have thought it to be an animal in distress. Kneeling beside Ben, he worriedly put his arms around the human and pulled him up.

 

"What happened? Where does it hurt?"

[9/29/2016 2:33:11 AM] Zoe: Ben was crying a little bit, trying not to be loud as he whimpered.

 

"M-my right arm... I think something broke in it..." He let out a sad whine as he held his arm close to his body.

[9/29/2016 2:36:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, my poor human..." He leaned down to press his cheek to Ben's, giving him a nuzzle in an attempt to stop his crying. "Let me see if I can fix that for you..."

 

This could be a problem. If he failed to mend Ben's arm, he'd have to request to see a doctor, and then they'd be in deep, deep shit. Holding it gently, he looked it over a few times before sinking his teeth into it.

[9/29/2016 2:39:44 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped in pain and gritted his teeth. The feeling of the teeth hurt, and the venom (or something) only served to make him feel dizzy, as well as a bit nauseated.

 

He wanted to return back to the cave, but he knew that the sun was only now hitting the tops of the trees.

[9/29/2016 2:44:37 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The venom would numb his arm for a few hours, enough for Erke to have managed to bandage it securely. Using the thicker of his two types of silk, he began to 'spit' it onto Ben's arm, wrapping it around and around until it became a sort of cocoon.

 

From what he'd learned, that would help the bone reform in its proper place. He could only hope nothing else had to be done.

 

Feeling the warmth of the sun on his back, he sighed before snapping his teeth together, severing the silk strand.

[9/29/2016 2:46:19 AM] Zoe: Ben's legs went shaky and he leaned against the spider, closing his eyes.

 

"Thank you..."

 

He didn't want to be out too much longer. At least he could spend the next half hour in the sun, but then he wanted to go back in and sleep off the sickness he was feeling.

 

"J-just a little bit longer out here..."

[9/29/2016 2:48:52 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke kept him cradled in his arms, pressed to his chest as he let his hair drape over the human. The sunrise had been beautiful, but he hadn't been able to share its joy with Ben, so it didn't count in his book.

 

Rocking him back and forth the slightest bit, the spider nodded.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's all my fault."

 

He hoped Ben wouldn't get a chill, either... He didn't know how to care for humans; he was noticing this more each day.

[9/29/2016 2:51:59 AM] Zoe: Ben held him with his hand on his good arm. His voice was weak, and he could only whisper.

 

"N-no, it's mine. I should have known better than to run." Tugging on the spider's back, he indicated he wanted to climb on top of him.

[9/29/2016 2:55:20 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was very unsure as to whether Ben would be safe on his back or not, but he figured falling from this height would be minimal, as he was once again pressed to the ground. He could drag his 'belly' home if he had to, but it would not be pleasant.

 

He'd much rather hold Ben in his arms, but he didn't want to argue. Placing him gently on his abdomen, he remained still for the moment.

[9/29/2016 2:57:23 AM | Edited 2:58:32 AM] Zoe: Ben realized that the spider was staying low, but looking over the edge he realized that this drop was still bigger than the one he'd just taken, one that had caused him to fracture a bone.

 

"I-I dunno if me being up here is actually such a good idea, sorry... Didn't mean to make things hard for you. Is.. Is there some other way you can get me home? Hold me another way?"

[9/29/2016 3:00:32 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I can carry you like I did... When I brought you here. Or..." He could always carry Ben in his arms as if he were a youngling. He figured the human wouldn't mind... And it would be more comfortable for him.

 

Leaning back to grab Ben- god that was uncomfortable- he held him in his arms as if he were to cross the threshold with him. Slowly extending his legs, he figured Ben was telling him he was ready to go home.

[9/29/2016 3:02:33 AM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and curled himself up close into the spider's chest.

 

"Thank you..."

 

Today hadn't been a very successful outing, but at least they'd tried, which was enough for Ben. The venom was already making him drowsy, and he looked forward to being back up in the web beside Erke.

[9/29/2016 3:06:05 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke reached up one of his bony hands to run it through Ben's hair as he walked back, feeling comforted by the sun warming them up. The caves became warmer due to the small holes in the ceiling and walls as well, but nothing compared to the outdoors.

 

Walking back through the tunnels, he was extra quiet in re-entering his home, as people seeing him holding a wounded human would somehow raise more questions than an unconscious one.

 

It was with utmost care that Erke lay Ben on the cushions, not thinking he wanted to be in the web, and he quickly turned to deal with the carcass he'd brought in the night before...

[9/29/2016 8:42:51 AM] Zoe: Ben felt woozy enough to be lying there dizzy, but not enough to pass out, so he laid still with his eyes closed, breathing slowly. Once the venom side effects passed, he'd be in better shape, but for now, he would be like he was.

[9/29/2016 10:43:08 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Making quick work of the meat, he brought it over to his cooling box, depositing it on the salt (and snow!) within.

 

The bucket of blood was moved to the bathroom, and all that remained was an enormous skeleton. He'd so something about it later- for now he lay down next to Ben.

[9/29/2016 1:33:27 PM] Zoe: Ben could faintly tell that Erke was moving around with the food he'd hunted, and slowly his vision cleared. The remaining skeleton still freaked him out a bit, but he figured he was already living with a skeletal spider, so what's one more?

 

Putting a hand on Erke, and smiled and closed his eyes.

[9/29/2016 1:35:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider hoped the venom would have numbed Ben's arm entirely by now, but he knew it wouldn't last forever. The lack of feeling would only last for a few hours... He didn't know if he had any sort of painkiller serum that weren't his own venom at hand, either.

 

He'd just have to wait.

 

Putting an arm around Ben, he closed his eyes and tried to catch up on sleep.

[9/29/2016 1:38:48 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up a few hours later with an aching pain in his arm. Suddenly reminded of how he broke it, he cried out softly, trying to move it in such a way that eased the pain, and once he found the spot (on his back with his arm on his stomach), he took some deep breaths and closed his eyes again.

[9/29/2016 1:42:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke opened two eyes to look down at him, but decided to let him rest, resuming his cradling position. He wasn't sure why he was woken up every time Ben seemed to be in distress or pain... It was odd.

 

Maybe he should look around for serums instead? Or go down to the market to get some... He shifted a bit, debating whether or not to stand.

[9/29/2016 1:43:38 PM] Zoe: Ben felt the spider move around, and sighed.

 

"I wonder....if not having enough Vitamin D is what caused it...." Coughing a bit, he stretched out his back.

 

"Cuz I've had falls like that before in my life, many times, and didn't break my arm."

[9/29/2016 1:46:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I assume so, but that's why I'm trying to get you outside... And in the sun... And well fed..." He felt guilty, and couldn't meet the human's eye.

 

Rising slowly, he adjusted his necklaces before casting a glance at the remnants of his hunt. That was awfully unsightly... Perhaps if he went down to the market he could take a detour to the furnaces.

 

Yes, good idea. Walking towards the animal carcass, he took it in his hands.

[9/29/2016 1:47:46 PM] Zoe: Ben shivered a bit without having the spider near him, but tried to play it off as a brief shudder.

 

"You're doing your best without instruction....and considering the start we had."

[9/29/2016 1:49:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked down, hugging the carcass to his body.

 

"I'll be back."

 

Scurrying out of the room, he made his way down to the market, not wanting to dwell on the state of the human in his den.

[9/29/2016 1:50:05 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted to roll onto his side, but the change in weight on his arm (from being squished or from gravity) hurt too much. With a groan, he anxiously waited for Erke to return.

[9/29/2016 1:52:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He returned an hour later, with more pies, roasted fowl, oranges and peaches in hand. He also had a few dark blue vials, no animal carcass, and... Less hair. It wasn't an entirely noticeable change, but the ends had been cut off at an odd angle.

[9/29/2016 1:55:48 PM] Zoe: Ben blinked his eyes open slowly, having unsuccessfully gotten more sleep (and instead was lying there in slight pain). Glancing over at the spider, he gave him a weak smile and turned his head to face him.

 

"You're back!"

[9/29/2016 1:59:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He nodded softly and moved to place the food on his shelves, lining the vials up neatly- yet still holding onto one. Turning slowly to face Ben, he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

 

"Are you feeling better? Or does it still hurt..."

[9/29/2016 2:02:14 PM] Zoe: "It..." He groaned, "it still hurts..." Ben had never broken a bone before, so this pain was new to him.

 

His eyes pleaded to the spider to relieve the pain though, noticing the vial.

[9/29/2016 2:05:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He nodded and made his way over to Ben, crouching beside him and holding him up just enough for him to be in a sitting position. He uncorked the vial, a strong herbal smell filling the room.

 

"It might taste a little weird..."

 

He held it up to Ben's lips.

[9/29/2016 2:06:33 PM] Zoe: Ben sat up a bit and began to drink it, trying not to mind the taste.

 

Once he was finished he asked, "w-will this help?"

[9/29/2016 2:08:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Letting the now-empty vial roll across the floor (was Ben meant to take that much? He was tiny compared to one of them!) Erke lay Ben down on the cushions anew, nodding.

 

"Hopefully."

[9/29/2016 2:16:59 PM | Edited 2:17:14 PM] Zoe: The medicine kicked in rather quickly, although that could be from having so much of it. His head spun a bit, but he didn't feel nauseated like he did earlier. The colors in his vision, however, were brighter than ever, and he had to close his eyes.

 

"Thanks..." Very quickly, he passed out, a smile on his face.

[9/29/2016 2:18:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke watched in awe as Ben passed out as soon as he hit the pillows. Maybe it had been too much. Still, whatever helped him... Erke would work on preparing some of the meat he'd stored, and perhaps sell a few strips... He did owe the saleswoman for the food...

 

He kept casting glances over at Ben, though, feeling calmer.

[9/29/2016 2:20:05 PM] Zoe: Several hours later, Ben awoke, the pain very dull. He sat up slowly and felt his stomach rumble.

 

"Man...I've been out most of the day haven't I?"

[9/29/2016 2:21:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke nodded, sitting near the pool room with a pipe in his hand, breathing out soft wisps of sweet smelling smoke.

 

"I think you took too much... I'm sorry."

[9/29/2016 2:27:47 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at the sight, watching the smoke leave the spider's lips.

 

"It's okay. I mean, I do feel better." Standing up slowly, he walked over to him.

[9/29/2016 5:30:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He gently put the pipe down, blowing out the last of the smoke as he put a slow arm around Ben, pulling him to his side.

 

"It's good to see you alive again."

[9/29/2016 5:32:35 PM] Zoe: Ben pressed himself against Erke and wrapped his good arm around him as best he could, closing his eyes.

 

"Sorry I scared you..."

[9/29/2016 5:35:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's alright, it was all my fault. I fully accept that."

 

Reaching a hand down to run it through Ben's head, he smiled.

 

"I will take good care of you from now on."

[9/29/2016 5:36:58 PM] Zoe: Ben kissed what part of him he could.

 

"I know you will... And I know that things might be difficult at times, but we can work through them... I've survived this long, haven't I?"

[9/29/2016 5:39:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes... I just worry what will happen when I eventually..." It was uncomfortable to think about. "Well, when I eventually have to come clean to my kin. Don't worry, though, I won't let anyone hurt you."

 

He looked down at Ben, bottom two eyes half-closed.

[9/29/2016 5:40:05 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him, a bit of fear present in his eyes.

 

"Will they try to kill me? O-or send me away?"

[9/29/2016 5:44:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm more afraid they'll try to kill me ," he laughed, but shook his head. "No, once I explain, I believe... Well, I'll push for it."

 

Sighing gently, he added. "Although they might allow you to leave if I make a good enough case."

[9/29/2016 5:45:40 PM] Zoe: Ben tightened his grip with his hand on Erke and pressed in closer.

 

"B-but....I don't want to leave...."

[9/29/2016 5:50:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I... I know that, I just... If you ever did want to leave, you could if I spoke to them and convinced them..."

 

He leaned down to press into Ben in turn, and his hair (uneven as it was) came to brush across the human's shoulders.

[9/29/2016 5:51:54 PM] Zoe: "I'm not leaving so long as you're still alive. You know this."

 

Ben felt safe and comforted beside Erke, and loved the way his hair felt.

[9/29/2016 5:53:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh," he jerked his head back a bit, purely due to surprise. "That may be... It may be a very long time."

 

He stroked Ben's back slowly. "You don't need to stay with me for that long, just for as long as I can keep you safe."

[9/29/2016 5:55:11 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled the spider with his cheek and sighed, hands shaking.

 

"I want to stay though... Because... I love you. And I don't think I've ever really loved anyone like I do you before..."

[9/29/2016 5:56:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: What? He tilted his head and put a hand on Ben's cheek, trying to see if he was running a fever.

 

"Are you feeling alright? You're saying strange things..."

 

He didn't see Erke as a captor? Why? He knew they were friends, but he figured it was because they needed each other... If it weren't for Erke, Ben wouldn't be in a situation that required his constant protection.

[9/29/2016 5:59:25 PM] Zoe: Ben rolled his eyes and scoffed.

 

"I may be loopy, but I know what I'm saying. Even though you captured me and planned to eat me, you had a change of heart. You actually care for me now. And honestly, the reverse happened with my family. They might have once cared about me, but before I left, they were eating me alive, not literally of course."

[9/29/2016 6:06:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Really...? You never told me what happened. Not in detail." Laying down a bit, repositioning himself so he was on his back, he pulled Ben onto himself so he could look into his eyes, mindful of his arm.

 

"You are such a strange thing, loving someone your world calls a monster..."

[9/29/2016 6:09:14 PM] Zoe: Ben looked down from the spider. "I didn't think you ever want to know what my old life was like, aside from questions about humans." Relaxing on top of Erke, he closed his eyes.

 

"Monsters are scary things that want to bring you harm. You were a monster to me before, but not anymore."

[9/29/2016 6:12:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He remained silent, venturing to run a hand down Ben's side, looking at him with a strange mix of melancholy and compassion. He'd never been loved before, and due to what he was, his family had almost not existed.

 

He didn't understand families that could bring one another harm.

 

"I do want to, but I won't force you to share."

[9/29/2016 6:17:01 PM] Zoe: "Better now than never." He took a deep breath.

 

"This is the short version, by the way. I grew up with my mom and dad, plus my younger sister. Things were fine up until the end of elementary school. My dad lost his job and was never quite able to get back a job like it, so he would often yell at my mom, who yelled back at him for being an angry drunk, all while my sister and I quietly ducked under the crossfire. She got caught up in it. Met a guy in late middle school and got hooked into him. I dunno if he gets her free movie tickets, or drugs, or is just really good at sex, but she hasn't left him. Maybe he abuses her, I have no idea. But I was the only one who managed to stay clear... Except I was failing in school and my parents kept expecting me to graduate and go to college. I've got no fucking chance there. Not in that household."

 

Ben curled up a bit. "Not a single second of silence there."

[9/29/2016 6:20:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke listened carefully, running a hand through Ben's hair as he was told of the human's undesirable life, and although part of him did wonder if this was any better, he felt glad that he was in some way able to provide an alternative.

 

Even if it wasn't all that great. He'd practically added insult to injury upon capturing Ben when he was just trying to get away from the stress of his daily life. He just kept feeling worse and worse today, didn't he?

 

"I'm sorry," he said, unsure of what else could be said. "Really, I'm sorry."

[9/29/2016 6:23:44 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes and looked up at the spider, smiling.

 

"No, thank you. Like I've said a hundred thousand times, I'm happier here with you. Even though you captured me with terrifying intentions, and even though our road up to this point has been rocky, once I'm healthy, things will be better, I promise."

[9/29/2016 6:26:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I..." He sighed and let his hand trail down Ben's cheek. "I've been taught that humans are the enemy, that they're all bad. That they can't ever make it out of here alive, or we'd all be in danger. Despite that... I've always wanted to know more about them."

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed. "I didn't really want to eat you, I just... Thought you'd be a vile, murderous creature. I thought it was the only thing I could do, so I took pleasure in tormenting you. But... I saw you were different. Gentle. Beautiful."

[9/29/2016 6:29:03 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled himself up the spider's body until their faces were close.

 

"I didn't know there were spiders as big as you, but when I saw you, I also thought you were some terrifying beast. Of course, your fangs didn't assuage the thought." He giggled and stroked Erke's cheek with his good hand.

 

"And now, I feel the same way about you. Gentle. Beautiful."

[9/29/2016 6:34:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed softly, eyes closing at different intervals as if he didn't want to stop looking at the young man in front of him (he didn't).

 

"I suppose that's why humans have forced us into this corner... Because we're far too big not to be terrifying..." Leaning into Ben's touch, his smile widened. "But I couldn't just let you die. I felt so bad... You deserve to live just as much as anyone here, if not more."

 

Slowly reaching up to pull Ben a little closer without hurting him, the spider leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

[9/29/2016 6:39:37 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed into the kiss slowly, savoring the sensation and loving the affection. He pulled away for a moment.

 

"I love you Erke... And I think you and I were the best thing to happen to each other."

[9/29/2016 6:45:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He blushed and closed all four eyes tightly, humming with delight. Kisses felt good...

 

He knew there was a strong sense of respect and compassion in his community, but love to him had always been a foreign concept, due to his alienation from others. He felt a shiver run through him at the thought that his one love might be a human.

 

"I, ah... I love you too, Benjamin. You're kind and soft and lovely to be around."

[9/29/2016 6:48:22 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled and trailed his hand down the spider's neck and chest.

 

"Aw thank you... You're the most compassionate creature I've ever met, more than my parents. I'm thankful you found me..."

[9/29/2016 6:55:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Even if I knocked you out and tied you up? And told you I was going to eat you?" That didn't sound very compassionate...

 

Shivering slightly, he pressed their foreheads together.

 

"You're the only one to see me as a person. Properly."

[9/29/2016 6:57:52 PM] Zoe: Ben gave him another kiss before saying, "So you see me as a spider?" Another soft chuckle came from him.

 

"I know what you mean. And....you were only acting out of fear. I can't blame you for that. And when you realized you had nothing to fear, you tried to make up for it."

[9/29/2016 7:04:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, I mean... I may as well. You aren't the cruel and terrifying thing you were supposed to be..." He smiled, squeezing Ben's side.

 

"Fear... and protocol. I detest it, but it's how it must be. As I said before, if your family came here... they would not be spared."

 

Not that it seemed to matter.

[9/29/2016 7:07:29 PM] Zoe: Ben dropped his smile momentarily.

 

"Yeah, I know. If I could pick one of them to be spared...I'd pick my sister. She seems like she got caught up in a mess more than anything. But hopefully they all stay inside the house making noise and never come find me."

[9/29/2016 7:22:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I understand. I would do my best to enable her escape, if it would make you happy." He was going against his own people, but he just wanted Ben to smile again. He knew the chances of them showing up here were very slim.

 

The warmth within him spread.

[9/29/2016 7:28:07 PM] Zoe: Ben kissed him again, closing his eyes and smiling.

 

"I appreciate it."

 

Their lips pressed together more firmly and he slid his finger around on the spider's chest.

[9/29/2016 7:31:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The sensation was making Erke's body react in ways that were inappropriate considering the day's events. He kissed Ben enthusiastically, but began to feel nervous as he felt his ovipositor start to emerge. He took a deep breath to force it back in before nudging Ben a little bit, trying to sit up.

 

"Mmm... You should get s-some more rest..."

[9/29/2016 7:32:43 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed the spider's behavior change, and he pulled away.

 

"O-oh...well if you insist...."

[9/29/2016 7:35:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, I simply... I worry about you, and exerting yourself, and I want nothing but for you to recover and be comfortable again... That's all."

 

He would feel extremely bad trying to suggest anything with Ben like this. He could hold out.

 

"I... I can read to you, if you'd like..."

[9/29/2016 7:40:38 PM] Zoe: Ben's gaze softened and he nodded.

 

"That'd be nice, I haven't had anyone read to me since I was a kid."

[9/29/2016 7:43:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He cradled the human in his arms and headed over to his bookshelf, picking up a light green tome.

 

"This one might be a bit more interesting than the others..."

 

Instead of returning to the cushions, however, he made his way to the web.

[9/29/2016 7:45:13 PM] Zoe: Ben had come to prefer the web over time, feeling much more at home in them as opposed to the cushions, which were almost a reminder of home.

 

"What's it about?"

[9/29/2016 7:48:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Resting Ben down in it, he held the book with his front pair of legs, showing the cover to Ben. It showed a cliffside embroidered in gold, with waves crashing onto tall rocks.

 

"It speaks of our kind around the world."

[9/29/2016 7:50:50 PM] Zoe: "Ooh, so is it like a normal book for spiders, or a children's book?"

 

Ben's heart suddenly panged and he wished he could read Erke some of his human children's books.

[9/29/2016 7:53:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled, settling down properly as he opened the book to its first page.

 

"A bit of both."

 

A beautifully inked drawing of spiders in shawls and drapes acted as an inside cover, with cursive writing beneath denoting the name of the book. 'Arachnids Around the World.'

[9/29/2016 7:56:39 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned on Erke and watched him turn the pages and show off the beautiful drawings.

 

"My sister would like these...she used to draw a lot. I did too, sometimes, though I wasn't very good." He shook his head.

 

"Sorry, keep going."

[9/29/2016 8:02:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Placing a hand on Ben's head to stroke his hair, Erke leaned down to give him a cuddle.

 

"You will miss her, despite everything. Which is why maybe someday I'll fight to allow you to go."

 

He could always release him in secret, but he'd feel like a traitor... Flipping over the pages, he began to read.

 

As it is known, all Arachnids originated from Shamirqu, located in the center of the world. Yet as the years went by, the tides began to flood into the caves, causing them to flee...

[9/29/2016 8:04:32 PM] Zoe: Ben nearly opened his mouth to explain how their relationship had fallen apart, but chose not to.

 

The story was interesting, and he wondered if it was an exaggeration of the truth, or how they really came about.

[9/29/2016 8:07:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: If Ben ever felt the urge to speak about his family, Erke would listen without question. He wanted to be as supportive as he could.

 

The book spoke of where they had settled, how they had adapted to the different climates and locations, and how they'd coexisted with humans...

 

It seemed spiders in the east had a much higher life expectancy than the ones here.

[9/29/2016 8:08:19 PM | Edited 8:08:19 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself getting a bit sleepy, but didn't want to pass out just yet.

 

"Why do the eastern spiders live longer?"

[9/29/2016 8:13:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The humans over there trust us. They worship us as deities in some countries, and in others they merely see us as good omens. They embrace that which is different and respect it."

 

Stroking Ben's hair still, he added, "A pity they can't seem to do that for some of their own kind."

[9/29/2016 8:15:27 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes when he felt Erke pet him, bringing him closer to rest.

 

"Yeah...well I suppose humans are kind of worse... We weren't honest to each other about the spiders, hiding them from public eye, and to spiders....we're the evil enemy who would obliterate you for even revealing yourselves..."

 

He released a long sigh.

[9/29/2016 8:23:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, I won't lie and say I haven't wished many times that I'd been born in the east. Especially when I keep being told that my great grandfather got killed trying to find food for my family and delightful things like that..."

 

He didn't want to vocally agree that humans were worse, but he had no problem believing it.

 

"This book has always made me want to travel."

[9/29/2016 8:25:27 PM] Zoe: "I'm sorry that your family was killed by humans..." His eyes shut even tighter and he felt his stomach churn.

 

"Maybe we could travel one day?"

[9/29/2016 8:30:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, not all of it! Just a few ancestors, you know how it is." Rocking Ben gently back and forth, he quietly shut the book.

 

"Maybe... It would be fun to cross the ocean."

[9/29/2016 8:32:28 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed softly, relaxing his face a bit.

 

"I'd love to see a spider boat. I've only seen human ones."

[9/29/2016 8:39:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, they're not very different... Some spiders use underwater tunnels. Can you imagine? I'd be terrified, especially after how Shamirqu seemed to flood... Of course, it might not even be real, but," he shrugged humorously, leaning back.

[9/29/2016 8:42:07 PM] Zoe: Ben clutched him tighter.

 

"Imagine one of them breaking with us in them..."

 

The thought of being in a huge tunnel under the ocean was terrifying in its own right, but thinking of having it rupture was enough to make him shiver.

[9/29/2016 8:47:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hey, don't worry about it... We can take a boat. A big one. Plenty of room for supplies and a place for you to rest..."

 

Their boats were similar to Viking longboats, with dozens of oars, which enabled them to cross longer distances in shorter times. Some had been motorized, but most spiders preferred to stick to tradition.

[9/29/2016 8:49:14 PM] Zoe: Ben was drifting closer to sleep.

 

"That sounds nice...." His breathing slowed as he slipped into slumber.

[9/29/2016 8:52:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wrapped his arms around Ben gently enough not to hurt him, and decided to rest himself, despite not needing it.

 

He didn't notice the letter being slipped under the drapes that served as his door.

[9/29/2016 8:54:55 PM] Zoe: The morning seemed to come too early, and the pain was back in his arm. This time, however, he merely grumbled and tried to ignore it.

[9/29/2016 8:56:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke rose slowly, rubbing his eyes before looking down at Ben, his stomach rumbling.

 

"Good morning... Would you like me to take you out today too?"

[9/29/2016 8:56:47 PM] Zoe: Ben yawned and nodded.

 

"Yeah. Maybe we should hike a little bit up a hill, see if we can catch more of the sun sooner."

[9/29/2016 8:58:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Alright, but be careful, please. I'll bring a vial along just in case."

 

Helping Ben down from the web, he went over to the cooling box to get himself some breakfast.

 

"What would you like to eat before we go?"

[9/29/2016 9:00:38 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Anything, really. But preferably something not too chewy."

 

Holding his arm, he remembered how cold it had been out there, and he shivered.

 

"W-would it be possible to bring a blanket or something?"

[9/29/2016 9:02:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's shoulders fell. He didn't keep blankets on him due to not needing any, but... He supposed one of his velvet drapes could do the trick?

 

Pulling one down, he swaddled it around Ben before giving him an orange, but not before peeling it open for him.

 

"There you go."

[9/29/2016 9:04:25 PM] Zoe: Ben wrapped the drapes around him tightly with his one arm and instantly felt better. Drafts through the cave had been chilling him since day one.

 

"Thank you..." Biting into the orange, he sighed happily, hoping to be carried (or ride) by Erke.

[9/29/2016 9:07:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Gobbling up a piece of meat, he washed his hands in his sink before bending down, extending an arm to wrap around Ben to place him on his upper abdomen. The drapes provided him with a warmth he never thought he'd need.

 

"I hope this time you can see the sunrise with me," he murmured, grabbing a vial as he moved to the door. The letter at his feet made him tilt his head. Picking it up, he narrowed his eyes.

 

It was from the elders. What could they want?

[9/29/2016 9:08:00 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed him stop, and peered down around him to see a letter.

 

"What's that about?"

[9/29/2016 9:10:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Apparently the elders wish to see me later today... Alright..." Putting the letter aside, he fastened the drapes over the door and made his way down the tunnel.

 

"I'm sure it's nothing."

[9/29/2016 9:12:26 PM] Zoe: "I hope so..."

 

Ben dislike spending long periods of time away from Erke, so he really DID hope that whatever the elder spiders wanted, it wouldn't keep him long.

 

Staying low on his back, he remained quiet, only occasionally whispering to him while hiding his body underneath the drapes.

[9/29/2016 9:16:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once they made it out of the tunnel, Erke blinked at the sunlight hitting his eyes. He did as Ben had asked and made his way up the hillside as opposed to walking through the clearing, wanting to get a better vantage point.

 

A few feet up, he knelt down, allowing Ben to slide off him if he wished.

 

"It is getting chillier..."

[9/29/2016 9:19:33 PM] Zoe: Ben moved off the spider, but stuck close, siphoning off his body heat. Having a thin frame didn't help him at all.

 

"It's becoming winter, so I'm not surprised..."

 

The sun had already risen quite a bit, but he was still happy he got to see the sunrise with Erke.

[9/29/2016 9:21:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The spider let his hand run through Ben's hair, keeping him close as he watched the sky change colors before his very eyes.

 

"They don't know what they're missing out on."

 

Looking down at the human, he smiled softly.

 

"I hope you don't mind if we stay indoors a bit more once it begins to snow."

[9/29/2016 9:22:45 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled. "I don't mind at all. I shouldn't be out in the snow anyway. With no shoes, I'll get frost bitten really quickly."

 

Just the thought of being in his shirt and shorts during the winter months made him chilly.

[9/29/2016 9:23:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll have to find you some clothes... I'm sure we've kept some from..." He trailed off, not wanting to say 'previous intruders'. "Anyhow, I'm not so sure about shoes, but I will find you something warmer."

 

Beginning to walk up the mountain a bit, he held Ben close.

 

"I've never been to the top..."

[9/29/2016 9:25:05 PM] Zoe: Ben felt himself get excited at the thought of taking a hike with Erke.

 

"I've never climbed a mountain either, obviously. Maybe today could be that day?"

[9/29/2016 9:30:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled, rubbing Ben's back.

 

"Oh, my darling. Will you not be too tired? You're still hurt, after all, and it's a long way up... But I'm willing to try."

[9/29/2016 9:32:12 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned on him affectionately.

 

"We have the vial, right? I'll just be careful. But...thanks for the concern." He smiled at him and, holding the drapes around himself, began to wander up the mountain path.

[9/29/2016 9:39:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The vial won't make you any less tired," he laughed, yet resolved to walk beside him. "And we have no food with us, so if you begin to feel hungry, tell me and I'll take us back, alright?"

 

He wondered if he'd finally be able to see the fabled hawks he'd been told about... Maybe he could even see the city!

[9/29/2016 9:41:43 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, smiling at him.

 

The hike wasn't all that difficult, although it gradually became more and more steep. He'd managed to stay on his feet the whole time, although he was getting a bit tired.

 

"How much further do you think?"

[9/29/2016 9:44:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "About... A mile and a half still. It's a big mountain," he smiled down at Ben, rubbing his back again.

 

The chat up to this point had been pleasant, with Erke divulging just a bit more about his society (what people did for work and how payments worked...). He admired Ben for making it this far up the mountain.

 

"We can call it quits here, or I can carry you the rest of the way."

[9/29/2016 9:45:54 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned against the spider and slowly slid to his knees down to the dirt.

 

"Y-yeah... If you want to continue, then we can, but you'll have to carry me... I would just really like to make it all the way up there..." His breathing was a bit hard, but not too much.

[9/29/2016 9:48:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke carefully picked Ben up and placed him on his back, fastening the makeshift blanket around him some more.

 

"We'll get to the top, but we'll only stay there for a bit- I've heard it gets hard to breathe."

 

Now that he didn't have to match Ben's pace, Erke moved remarkably fast.

[9/29/2016 9:49:47 PM] Zoe: Ben felt at ease on the spider's back, although he noticed that the sun was just starting to get close to noon...perhaps it was about 10 or 10:30, and he knew that no, they really couldn't stay all that long at the summit.

 

The scenery was lovely though; he hadn't ever been able to hike before.

[9/29/2016 9:54:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once they reached the top, Ben would be able to observe that the very center of the mountain was home to an enormous hole- the mountain was hollow!

 

With shallow breaths, Erke moved a bit closer to the hole, though he took a moment to appreciate the view.

 

"Down there is where we grow our trees... And sunlight seeps from here to every main tunnel in the mountain."

[9/29/2016 9:55:41 PM] Zoe: Ben found it also hard to breathe, but he nodded as he listened, his face and extremities freezing over in the high mountain air.

 

He chose not to speak.

[9/29/2016 9:59:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Realizing it would be warmer if they took an alternative route, Erke decided to do something incredibly dangerous, yet potentially better in terms of keeping his human companion from freezing.

 

"I'm going to need you to hold onto me as much as you can."

 

For extra measure, he grabbed the drape and tied it around his waist, pinning Ben to him.

[9/29/2016 10:01:45 PM] Zoe: Ben said nothing but closed his eyes, feeling his whole body being pressed against the spider. His arm got a bit crushed, making him wince, but he moved it out a bit which relieved some of the pain.

[9/29/2016 10:07:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke dipped over the edge of the hole, gripping onto the walls of it as if he were climbing down a ladder. He had to be slow and careful, as a misstep (followed by not shooting out his web in time) would prove fatal to them both.

 

Below him, a small forest thrived.

[9/29/2016 10:08:47 PM] Zoe: Ben kept his eyes closed and didn't move around. He could feel them in a different position, and he had a feeling he knew what was going on, but didn't dare peek and see for himself.

[9/29/2016 10:12:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Even for him, this descent was terrifying. He scaled walls with ease, but although this terrain had more places to grip due to its unevenness, he was so high up and at such an odd angle that he couldn't help but fear for his life.

 

And for Ben's.

 

Yet he took a deep breath and continued crawling downwards, pre-emptively preparing a thread of silk in case he needed to stop his fall.

[9/29/2016 10:13:10 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't want to break the spider's concentration, but he so badly wanted to ask how close they were to the ground.

[9/29/2016 10:14:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Since there was no need to follow a winding path, the time he took to reach the small forest was less than what it had taken them to climb the mountain, and soon he was straightening himself out again, holding onto a fig tree for support.

[9/29/2016 10:15:49 PM] Zoe: Ben could no longer hear wind blowing and instead heard the sounds of rustling leaves.

 

"A-are we back down?" His voice was a weak whisper.

[9/29/2016 10:16:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes," Erke breathed, closing his eyes, "and I don't think we'll be doing that again any time soon."

 

Collecting himself, he began to hurry out of the forest, although he did want Ben to get a chance to see it... Now he'd be able to see their world almost in full.

[9/29/2016 10:17:31 PM] Zoe: Ben opened his eyes, but his head was tucked under the blanket, so he had a limited view.

 

"Home..."

[9/29/2016 10:22:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke felt his heart flutter as he heard Ben refer to the mountain as home, but he tried not to let it show. The many trees reached up for the sky, desperate to soak up the sun. There were so many different kinds, and all of them fruit or nut bearing...

 

"I promise I'll bring you here again sometime."

 

Walking back into the main tunnel system, Ben would be able to observe that the ceiling was higher, and the tunnels themselves much wider. There was enough space for five of his kind to walk side by side, legs fully extended. Stalls and shops (with actual doors!) lined the walls, showing that this was the market...

[9/29/2016 10:24:52 PM] Zoe: Ben cowered, realizing he was in some place where other spiders would be, and he became deathly still, hoping no one would suspect anything if they did see him.

[9/29/2016 10:26:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: As it was not yet noon, they were in the clear, and Erke walked through the market with complete confidence, yet still silent enough to not wake anyone up. Once that section came to an end, the tunnel branched off into two sections- one leading to another area bathed in light, and the other lined with torches, leading back to his residential area.

[9/29/2016 10:30:01 PM | Edited 10:30:09 PM] Zoe: Ben was wiped out from the adventure they'd had and if not for the fear of making noise keeping him awake, he'd probably pass out on the spider's back.

[9/29/2016 10:31:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once they were finally back inside his den, he sighed deeply, unfastening the drape around his waist and letting his head hang backwards.

 

He caught sight of the chain he'd mounted on his wall, and began to chuckle. Seems they'd foregone that entirely...

[9/29/2016 10:33:04 PM] Zoe: Ben felt his body loosen up on Erke's back but held himself in place. Attempting to slide down feet-first, he began rotating around, trying to use his one arm to stabilize himself.

[9/29/2016 10:34:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down in order to ease Ben's dismount.

 

"I need to bathe so I feel fresh and prepared to meet the elders at noon, and also to get the smell of human off me," he chuckled, "but feel free to rest some more. Here."

 

He handed Ben the vial, which he'd kept in a small pouch around his waist.

 

"In case you need it. And thank you for climbing the mountain with me."

[9/29/2016 10:36:17 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned against him and gave him a small kiss.

 

"Thanks for taking me. I might take a bath after you, if that's okay. I think it's been a few days. But," he held up his broken arm, "if we could take this off for my bath and reapply it after, or if you have to leave right after bathing, I can just put up my arm on a pillow and wait till you get back."

[9/29/2016 10:38:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He returned the kiss, lovingly rubbing his cheek to Ben's.

 

"I've got time. Once I'm done, I'll undo the cast and wait for you to wash before redoing it. The elders can wait for a minute or two."

 

He fastened the drape around Ben and moved to the pool room, planning to scrub himself down thoroughly. No one had commented on the foreign smell on him yet, but the elders would surely recognize the scent of a human.

[9/29/2016 10:40:51 PM] Zoe: Ben followed him to the bathroom and stripped down, waiting for the spider to be finished. He was a bit cold but didn't mind, plus, watching the spider bathe helped him feel warm.

 

But not too warm.

[9/29/2016 10:42:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Flipping his hair back once he was done (and admittedly feeling a bit awkward as he saw Ben watch him scrub himself raw), he reached out to Ben and used his gold-tipped fingers to cut away the silk around his arm.

[9/29/2016 10:47:11 PM] Zoe: Ben held his arm once the bandage was gone and began walking over to the water. Slowly climbing in, he relaxed, enjoying the warmth (as opposed to a cold bath).

 

"I should probably hurry."

[9/29/2016 10:51:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "That would be best, yes. We don't want to keep it unprotected for very long..." While he waited for Ben to be done, however, he walked over to a large chest he kept beside his shelves. Within it he kept his more ceremonial jewelry- A golden veil, long, tear-shaped earrings and dozens of bangles, each to represent the blessed ones before him.

[9/29/2016 10:54:35 PM] Zoe: Ben bathed as quickly as he could, trying not to make his arm worse. As he climbed out, he quickly toweled off his arm so Erke could rebandage it first. He could dry off more after.

 

Upon walking out of the bathroom and seeing the spider adorning himself with jewelry, he felt another wave of warmth pass through him, and he had to hold back the throb in his cock that surged.

 

Not now...

[9/29/2016 10:58:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Last but not least, he tied a sash around his waist that shimmered with the colors of a midsummer's afternoon, letting it drape down his abdomen. Noticing Ben, he turned to face him, the veil's droplets hanging slightly over his eyes.

 

"Hey... Sorry, I look ridiculous right now. Let's see that arm of yours..."

 

Walking over to Ben slowly (as the ornaments made him want to move as stiffly as possible), he bent down to begin spinning silk around his injury.

[9/29/2016 10:59:52 PM] Zoe: Ben held his breath as he watched the sash, and let the towel drop over his groin to hide the half-erection he had.

 

"T-thanks..."

[9/29/2016 11:02:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Cutting the silk once the cast had been done, he stroked Ben's cheek lovingly before moving back to stand upright, tilting his head slightly upwards.

 

"All these decorations... I don't even want to imagine what I'll have to wear once I actually achieve something."

 

It was easy to forget, but he was only twenty years old.

[9/29/2016 11:04:14 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled up at him sheepishly.

 

"You'll look nice no matter what you do, I'm sure." He moved the towel to dry himself off more, forgetting his erection (although it had started to go down a little bit).

[9/29/2016 11:05:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke noticed it, however, and tilted his head. He didn't comment on it, but he did wonder what it meant whenever Ben's member began to harden. He supposed it meant the same thing as his...? Except humans didn't lay eggs. He'd have to learn more...

 

"I need to get going. Will you be alright?"

[9/29/2016 11:06:41 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, blushing a bit.

 

"Y-yeah. Just... Don't stay out longer than you have to please..."

 

He could grab his clothes later. For now, he reclined on the cushions, putting the drapes over him as he sprawled out.

[9/29/2016 11:08:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke lovingly blew Ben a goodbye kiss, not wanting to risk smelling too much of him, and he lowered a few food items from the shelves so Ben could grab them if he felt hungry.

 

He really hoped the elders didn't have any bad news.

[9/29/2016 11:09:25 PM] Zoe: Ben still felt pretty wiped out from the day's events, so he opted to take a nap while his hair dried. He could snack when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

[9/29/2016 11:12:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The elders had only wanted to see him to have him report on his progress as the blessed one, and to inquire as to why he'd been keeping to himself lately. Erke made up some excuse about feeling a lot more tired, and he figured he wasn't entirely lying.

 

Still, he was extremely irritated that he'd been summoned only for that, and he returned to the den in a bad mood. However, he noticed the warmth that had begun yesterday had returned full force, and he recognized the feeling as his need for laying.

 

He'd have to find a challenger...

[9/29/2016 11:15:16 PM | Edited 11:15:20 PM] Zoe: Ben had carelessly fallen asleep for a lot longer than he'd meant, and when Erke returned, he was still lying naked under the drapes.

 

The sounds of the spider's arrival woke him, and he sat up a bit, the fabric draped between his legs and up over his torso.

 

"You're back!"

[9/29/2016 11:16:21 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He hurriedly began to remove his jewelry, wanting to feel weightless again, and he shook his head out once he'd managed to take off the veil.

 

"Yes, I was summoned for a very stupid reason and now..." He sighed, biting his lip. "Well, now I'm afraid I have to go find someone to fight..."

[9/29/2016 11:19:57 PM] Zoe: Ben's smile faded.

 

"Wait, why? Is it because of the meeting with your elders?"

[9/29/2016 11:20:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, no! It's because... It's because of cycle reasons, that's all. I... Need to find someone to, you know..."

 

He fumbled around with his sash, trying to ignore his growing ovipositor.

[9/29/2016 11:23:19 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned back a little bit, eyes flickering down to the growing mass below the spider's body.

 

"Hey." Once the spider looked over at him, he pulled the covers back, keeping his legs spread with his erection from earlier coming back quickly.

[9/29/2016 11:24:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He looked at Ben and blushed, blinking slowly, sash held in his hands still as he froze in place.

 

"B...Buh..." Forcing himself back in motion, he waved his arms around, bangles clinking wildly. "But I can't do that, you're injured! It's dangerous, I don't want to hurt you and... Make everything worse..."

[9/29/2016 11:26:06 PM] Zoe: Ben shrugged. "Pin my upper arm down to keep it from moving around. You didn't hurt me before, and you won't hurt me again." Tilting his head, he added in a softer voice, "I wanna do this for you."

[9/29/2016 11:27:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The care in Ben's voice was enough to make him bury his face in his hands, groaning softly. He didn't want to deny him, but he didn't want to hurt him either... His ovipositor was at full length now, throbbing and twitching in search for something to slide into.

 

"Please... If it hurts, tell me..." He skittered over to Ben, hands still over his face.

[9/29/2016 11:30:29 PM] Zoe: Ben's cock twitched in anticipation as he saw the huge member moving towards him.

 

"Of course hun..."

 

Lying back on the cushions, he placed his left arm down so it could be held in place, and spreading his legs, angled his hips up. His eyes looked up at Erke, and he breathed quietly, but heavily in anticipation.

[9/29/2016 11:35:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gently placed sticky webbing over Ben's arm, aiming to keep it from moving as well as possible. Once that was done, he was unable to resist giving the human the eager kiss he'd wanted to give him before he'd left...

 

Hands on Ben's waist, with his ovipositor dripping, he began to rub up against Ben's backside, coating him in the clear liquid he was producing. It was warm, and the friction felt so good already...

[9/29/2016 11:39:20 PM | Edited 11:40:27 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted to kiss him again, but instead settled with the quick one he got.

 

"I can't wait to feel them again...."

 

One thing Ben realized was the added weight could be difficult for his body while it was still weak, but but decided to go for it.

[9/29/2016 11:41:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke would do his best to support himself and not place any weight on Ben as he thrust in, placing all his arms in an optimal position to keep him steady. He hadn't taken off his bangles or his earrings... It didn't matter.

 

"I'll be quick," he whispered, leaning down to lick Ben's lips.

 

He began to press his member inside the human, taking it nice and slow so he wouldn't feel the urge to squirm...

[9/29/2016 11:43:56 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped, but quickly got used to the stretching of his ass around Erke's ovipositor, and whining a bit, he let his eyes roll back, toes curling up. He began rocking his hips around a little bit as the spider pushed into him, trying to push him against his walls at different angles.

[9/29/2016 11:46:45 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once again, the lines of piercings running along his shaft added an excellent sensation to his movements, and he found himself sighing against the human, getting in at a comfortable length, not wanting to push things too far yet still wanting to feel his warmth and tightness...

 

Squirting out more clear liquid, he bit his lip and slid out just a bit before starting his thrusts in earnest, trying to find a decent, gentle pace.

[9/29/2016 11:49:17 PM] Zoe: Ben used his one good arm to hold his ass up once his legs began to get shaky. He "ooh'd" and moaned loudly, having been longing for the feeling again ever since the last time they did this. Cock throbbing, Ben panted and looked up at Erke lovingly.

[9/29/2016 11:51:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke held onto Ben's hips a bit more securely, holding him up so he'd not lose this position even if he got tired. He shivered with delight at Ben's expression, pushing in a tiny bit deeper before resuming his pace. He was feeling warmth course through him, and although he knew he should end it soon, he didn't want to...

[9/29/2016 11:54:28 PM] Zoe: Ben was going weak quickly, a mixture of things causing him to lose his energy much faster than usual.

 

"Mmmmffff...." He bit his lip hard as the sensation filled him.

[9/29/2016 11:57:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He figured he may as well make quick work of it as he promised, and with a large shiver running through him, he squirted out a thicker substance as he lay egg after egg inside his lover, letting his head hang as he sighed, pushing in just a bit deeper as he reached the end of his climax.

[9/29/2016 11:59:15 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as he felt the warm weight being deposited inside of him, and he panted as the movements slowed.

 

However, much to Ben's dismay, he hadn't cum yet, and reaching his hand down to his cock, grasped it and slowly began stroking it.

[9/30/2016 12:01:36 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at him in confusion, pulling out slowly to get a better view of what was going on. Ben seemed to be stroking his strange ovipositor... But why? He remembered what had happened with it last time, and it had not produced anything other than goo, but he supposed that was because, at the end of the day, it wasn't an ovipositor.

 

"What... are you doing...?"

[9/30/2016 12:02:43 AM] Zoe: Ben stopped what he was doing and his face went bright red.

 

"Uh....I'm stroking myself...?" He was just as confused.

 

"Why do you ask?"

[9/30/2016 12:04:48 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Wh... Why? We don't... We don't do that, is all..." Trying to catch his breath, he slumped in front of Ben, wanting to watch him finish what he'd started.

 

"Is it... Is it something enjoyable?"

[9/30/2016 12:06:51 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled a bit, although he continued to blush.

 

"Y-yeah.... I can imagine it feels like when you're thrusting in and out of me. You do it till you cum, which is what really feels good."

 

His hand resumed stroking, but slower.

[9/30/2016 12:10:59 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Cum..."

 

He repeated the word, hands twitching as he reached out to try and hold Ben's cock- but he paused himself, removing his claws first...

 

"May I try?"

[9/30/2016 12:13:12 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly, but removed his hand to allow Erke to hold him.

 

"S-sure, but when I get close, you might want to move your head away and point it more towards me. I-I'll let you know when." Placing his hand over the spider's, he showed him how to move his hand on it, while Ben was blushing and shaking lightly.

[9/30/2016 12:17:04 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke closed his hand gently around Ben's cock, not wanting to hurt him somehow by accident. Stroking as he was being shown, he realized he greatly enjoyed the smoothness and warmth of it...

 

"Huh..."

 

Even though he was being careful, he knew he wanted to feel every inch of it, so he began to move his hand around as he stroked.

[9/30/2016 12:20:15 AM] Zoe: Ben released a high-pitched moan as he leaned back, his cock twitching in Erke's smooth hand.

 

"Oh god..." His words were clearly said in pleasure.

[9/30/2016 12:21:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Thumb pressed against the head, Erke noticed how firm- yet squishy- it felt. Prodding at it, he licked his lips, stroking and squeezing at the same time, all while curiously wondering what would happen if he stroked faster...

 

So he did.

[9/30/2016 12:23:34 AM] Zoe: Ben whined as he felt the motions on his cock increase, and his mouth hung open as his moans got louder. This was the first time anyone had ever jerked him off, and he was melting to Erke's touch, orgasm fast approaching, but not there yet.

[9/30/2016 12:24:58 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He recognized those sounds as being the same ones Ben made when he was being thrust into, and it made him smile, bringing his other hand up to place directly beneath his first, so his strokes would cover all sides.

 

"This is... fun..."

[9/30/2016 12:28:40 AM] Zoe: Ben was moaning too much to make a witty remark. Instead, he felt his breathing hitch, and he quickly uttered, "I-I'm g-gonna cum-"

 

Angling his hips back towards him, he forced the position of his cock back towards him (he didn't really leave Erke much time to react) as a thick jet of cum shot out and covered his chest, Ben panting hard.

[9/30/2016 12:38:49 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke watched in awe as Ben threw himself back, white substance coating himself after it came out of him... What on earth? He remembered that, but... So stroking his member made it expel liquid?

 

Oh, that must be his semen! It was finally all falling into place!

 

His own tiredness began to set in, but he was also curious, so he leaned over and looked into Ben's eyes, a grin on his face.

 

"You make lovely noises..."

[9/30/2016 12:40:57 AM] Zoe: Ben blushed even harder and went to curl up close to Erke to hide his face, only to find his arm was still tied down.

 

"T-thanks hun... M-maybe I could get my arm cut free? We're good now, I'll be fine..." He was still shaking.

[9/30/2016 12:43:32 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh- yes, of course..." Reaching over to undo the web holding his arm down, he nearly collapsed next to Ben, ovipositor taking a while to retract.

 

"That was... It was wonderful- I held back due to not wanting to hurt you, but... It really was incredibly kind of you to let me..."

[9/30/2016 12:51:04 AM] Zoe: Ben pushed into his arms and kissed him, reminded of the weight inside of him, which made him smile.

 

"I love holding your eggs... It makes me feel important....like I'm doing something important, even if they're unfertilized..."

[9/30/2016 12:55:17 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "A-ah..." He felt his face heat up, and more than a few of his arms involuntarily wrapped around Ben. "I- I'm glad I make you feel that way... You're making sure I don't go against my people's rules, if that's... If that's important..."

 

Blushing and wheezing from whatever odd joy he felt while being told that, he pressed his face against Ben's body, suddenly becoming aware of the substance still coating him. Curiously, he leaned down a bit and gave it a lick.

 

His eyes shut tightly.

[9/30/2016 1:00:54 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped again, not anticipating having the spider licking up the mess he made.

 

"I-it doesn't taste all that great, I heard... Sorry..."

[9/30/2016 1:03:35 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Probably to his surprise, he continued to lick it up, giving Ben a bath with his tongue. The taste was strange, and not what he'd expected, but he didn't dislike it. He'd eat a human if given a chance... How was this any different?

[9/30/2016 1:05:07 AM] Zoe: Ben felt tickled, but he liked the feeling (as well as seeing someone licking up his cum) too much to ask him to stop.

 

"Nnng... T-thank you for cleaning me up..."

[9/30/2016 1:08:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Eyes opening slowly in delight, he looked up at Ben as he licked the last drops up, slowly placing a hand on the human's stomach.

 

"You're welcome... You're quite delicious..."

[9/30/2016 1:10:29 AM | Edited 1:14:39 AM] Zoe: Ben giggled, closing his eyes a bit. "If you're going to find any part of me tasty, I'm just glad it was that."

 

As he rolled more onto his side, he could feel the eggs moving around inside of him, and he lowered his head, still smiling while looking down at his swollen belly.

[9/30/2016 1:16:24 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was looking at it too, vague thoughts of a proper family swimming in his mind... But no, that could never be, and besides! It was far too soon to think of anything like that...

 

"Yes, I think I'll be satisfied with it," he teased, kissing Ben's shoulder.

[9/30/2016 1:17:57 AM] Zoe: Ben was starting to find himself getting really tired, and he reached out to hold onto Erke with his good arm.

 

"Should we eat a snack and retire to the web?"

 

The way he spoke almost made Ben feel like they were married and had been for years. It made him laugh to himself.

[9/30/2016 1:26:00 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke grinned and nodded, and, being the more physically able of the two, got up and walked slowly to the food he'd left closer to Ben's reach, taking off his remaining jewelry in the process.

 

"Do you want something sweet, or more on the meaty side?"

 

Looking back at Ben, he was filled with a sudden wave of tenderness towards him.

[9/30/2016 1:32:44 AM] Zoe: "Meaty, please." Ben gazed up at Erke, feeling safe, happy, and satisfied with his situation. He just wanted to lie there and hold his love's eggs forever...

[9/30/2016 1:38:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He brought over a few of the meat pies before settling right next to Ben again, snuggling him as much as he could without somehow hurting his arm. He humorously placed one of the pies on his belly, chuckling.

 

"This makes me happy," he admitted.

[9/30/2016 1:42:38 AM] Zoe: Ben giggled and picked up one of the pies, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite.

 

"Wow....this is delicious..." He devoured it quickly and licked his fingers.

 

After a moment of silence, he leaned his head on Erke.

 

"Same. And... You make me happy."

[9/30/2016 1:44:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke moved to kiss Ben's forehead with a soft coo before eating his own pie. He'd never thought of having food after this! It was very enjoyable...

 

Nuzzling Ben, he carefully wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, moving them over to the web.

 

"I'm very glad- you make me happy, too."

 

He really had never been aware of how lonely he'd felt until Ben had come along.

[9/30/2016 1:47:13 AM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled in close to him as he was taken to bed, and closing his eyes as he placed into the web, nestled in close to Erke.

 

His breathing slowed soon after, but before he fell asleep, he whispered,

 

"I love you."

[9/30/2016 1:49:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I love you, too," he replied, and the more he spent with Ben, the more he grew to understand just what that meant.

[9/30/2016 1:52:50 AM] Zoe: Ben's arm healed remarkably quickly over the next week, with them spending more time outside. Overall, Ben had a much healthier glow about him, and he was getting stronger.

 

Winter was finally in full-swing, although the first snow hadn't yet hit, and as healthy as Ben was, he was still slim as always, so the cold affected him much more, which he dealt with by cuddling up to Erke more.

[9/30/2016 1:55:54 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke had taken extra care of Ben and monitored his recovery, aiding him with simple tasks such as eating and bathing, and making sure he never ran too fast. He seemed to be far more durable now, though, which made him feel proud.

 

Curled up around him, Erke rested his head on Ben's shoulder, eyes closed. "I'm going to make you some clothes, I've decided. It's not fair to have you wear the same ones for an entire month, even if they are washed regularly..."

[9/30/2016 1:57:07 AM] Zoe: Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around the spider, nuzzling him with his head.

 

"Aw, really? I'm so honored! I'll officially have clothes made by a spider...and one I love no less! Thank you Erke..."

[9/30/2016 1:58:44 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're welcome, darling... I should have done it sooner, but it takes time, and... Well. We've been busy," he murmured, kissing Ben's neck.

 

He wasn't sure why he was feeling so oddly affectionate, so warm, when his cycle was over... But as long as Ben didn't mind, neither did he.

[9/30/2016 2:01:44 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned up to kiss him gently.

 

"I understand Hun... So what kind of clothes were you thinking of?"

[9/30/2016 2:04:06 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I think, since it's winter, a cardigan with a hood... A cloak, you know? Some pants, of course, although I... I've never had to make those before." Obvious reasons.

 

"Just something to keep you warm, for starters..."

[9/30/2016 2:05:28 AM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head up at him. "That sounds lovely. I can't wait to snuggle up in it... But I am going to need some boots for when I go out in the snow. I do still need some sun exposure."

[9/30/2016 2:06:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Boots, ah... I..." That was going to be tricky. He couldn't make boots out of silk! And it's not like they were sold... At this rate, he would have to look and see if anyone had kept any previous human's clothing.

[9/30/2016 2:08:15 AM] Zoe: Ben kissed him again. "Don't worry about it right now, babe. It's fine." He couldn't help but give him a few more kisses. Something in him was making him far more affectionate than usual.

[9/30/2016 2:11:33 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke tilted Ben back slightly to kiss him deeper, without being able to stop himself. He just wanted to feel more of him... To have him completely in the spider's grasp.

 

He was thinking of patterns to make the clothes in, but it was hard to focus when all he wanted to do was kiss.

[9/30/2016 2:13:33 AM] Zoe: Ben tucked a leg up, wanting to hug the spider's body with his whole body more. Wrapping his arms around Erke's neck, he pushed more into the kiss, a very quiet moan escaping him.

[9/30/2016 3:17:02 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke did not understand this heat bubbling up inside him... It wasn't mating season just yet! Holding onto Ben, he lay back on the web entirely, feeling the human's full weight on him. He wanted to tell him how lovely he was, but he didn't want to break the kiss.

[9/30/2016 3:21:44 AM] Zoe: Ben placed his elbows beside Erke's head and slid his tongue into his mouth, teasing him slightly.

[9/30/2016 3:25:41 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke moaned and sucked on Ben's tongue, but he was feeling very tingly... Feeling the warmth begin to force his ovipositor out, he pushed Ben away (not harshly, but enough to show that he was startled).

 

"I- I'm sorry, I'm just confused...! I haven't produced any eggs and yet my body..." Blushing, he tried not to look down.

[9/30/2016 8:40:45 AM] Zoe: Ben looked down at his body and noticed the tip of the ovipositor sticking out, which made Ben bite his lip excitedly. Look back up, he gave Erke another brief kiss.

 

"It's normal to be aroused by someone you care about... And besides, humans don't have mating seasons. We do a lot of breeding for pleasure year-round."

[9/30/2016 10:55:33 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Aroused... that was something he'd completely forgotten existed. It wasn't something spiders put much focus on, copulation for one purpose only.

 

"For pleasure... are you saying we can do that too?" He didn't remember any rules against it, and his body was becoming awfully hot...

[9/30/2016 1:06:00 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, nuzzling his head into Erke.

 

"Only if you want to, I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable doing anything." Stroking the spider's cheek, he giggled softly.

[9/30/2016 1:08:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled awkwardly, becoming familiar with the idea of he and Ben having intercourse for fun. He ran a hand through Ben's hair and shivered...

 

"Yes, let's try it..." he turned to kiss Ben's forehead.

[9/30/2016 1:10:30 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled and pressed his hips up against the spider, his erection already half up. He was excited by the prospect of having sex with Erke for no reason other than because it was fun. For someone who hadn't had any sex prior to being taken, he was thrilled at how things had turned out.

[9/30/2016 1:15:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shivered as he felt his ovipositor emerge at its full length, already dripping . He'd be embarrassed, but he was too excited.

 

Holding Ben up at an angle, he slowly lowered him into his large member... "Tell me when to stop..."

[9/30/2016 2:01:46 PM] Zoe: Spreading his legs, Ben reached down and guided Erke inside of him. The member was always such a treat to have sex with, and he rubbed the sides of it with his hand as he moaned. Once he pushed in as deeply as he could, Ben put up a hand to let him know, and he panted heavily, a submissive smile on his face.

[9/30/2016 2:12:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Ben took it in remarkably far, and it sent tingles through Erke's body. He breathed deeply, focusing his skeletal arms' strength on holding Ben up so he'd be able to ride him. Moving him up slowly, he bit his lip. It was a pretty sight, and an incredibly fascinating one as well.

His member twitched.

[9/30/2016 2:16:27 PM] Zoe: Ben moved his hands down to Erke's ovipositor, since they were free from having to hold himself up, and tried to use them like an extra four inches outside of him that the spider could slide between.

 

His eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out as he felt Erke moving in and out of him, and his moans were long, slowly getting louder.

[9/30/2016 2:22:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Somehow this experience was entirely new to Erke. He felt no pressure in his abdomen, and was simply being rubbed down for the purpose of pleasure... And frankly, it felt amazing. He moaned at the sensation of being stroked, and he licked his lips as he watched Ben lose himself to the sensation of his ovipositor.

 

Ben's warmth was so relieving in the winter chill, and penetrating him from this angle felt so naughty... He ventured to go a little faster...

[9/30/2016 2:24:54 PM] Zoe: Ben's breath hitched and he blushed, a bit of precum dripping down onto Erke's abdomen. Leaning into the spider's hands, he still held his ovipositor, but he was losing the strength to stay upright, and his eyes closed.

[9/30/2016 2:26:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Another pair of hands held him up, Erke's body pushing upwards ever so slightly even as he manually slid Ben up and down his shaft. His breath was shaky, and he could feel his vision fade. Ben was such a tight fit, even after all they'd done...

[9/30/2016 2:48:54 PM] Zoe: Ben hadn't experienced this kind of penetration before, and it was bringing him to orgasm faster than he'd anticipated. He kept gasping and moaning, occasionally half shouting Erke's name in ecstasy, and he arched up his back as his climax neared.

[9/30/2016 2:49:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke murmured Ben's name, putting a hand up to his chest to stroke at it as he slid him up and down faster, the sight of his member disappearing within him making his ovipositor throb and bulge out.

[9/30/2016 2:51:15 PM] Zoe: Ben gave a final pleasurable scream before he came, fluid shooting out of him and coating the spider's abdomen and lower torso.

 

He panted, letting his eyes roll back.

[9/30/2016 2:55:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke watched in awe as he was coated in cum, shivering and moaning in return, a sultry smile on his face as he panted, nearing his own orgasm.

 

"I'm going to release inside..."

[9/30/2016 4:39:26 PM] Zoe: Ben was going limp in his grasp, but still held onto him as tightly as he could, drooling a bit from how exhausted he was.

[9/30/2016 4:46:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke held him down firmly, emptying his semen inside Ben, releasing jet after jet of it, until it began to spill down the sides... It was hot enough to almost make him want to go for round two...

 

But he'd abstain.

[9/30/2016 7:21:57 PM] Zoe: Ben had a huge grin grow on his face as he felt the spider cum inside of him, and filled-up feeling made him quietly moan in happiness.

 

However, he was completely wiped out, and began falling forward, leaning hard on Erke's hands.

[9/30/2016 7:28:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke licked his lips and slowly slipped Ben off his ovipositor, letting him rest on his chest (which, yes, was covered in cum).

 

Stroking his back, he purred. "You are delightful... I love you."

[9/30/2016 7:30:11 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned his head up and mumbled "Love you too" back, still a bit too out of it to really form a proper sentence. The smile on his face said it all, really, and he closed his eyes, still riding off of the lust-high.

[9/30/2016 7:31:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke noticed himself become incredibly hungry, but he didn't want to disturb Ben under any circumstance. Hands rubbing his back soothingly, the spider closed his eyes and hummed. He felt his body shiver slightly.

[9/30/2016 7:33:09 PM] Zoe: Ben had decided to take a light nap on top of the spider, not minding the fact he was lying on cum.

 

About twenty minutes later, his eyes fluttered open and he yawned.

[9/30/2016 7:39:08 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking down at Ben, Erke smiled lazily, his pupils dilated due to hunger. "Hello... You may want to take a bath."

 

As fun as it was to see Ben so messy, he knew he'd probably start feeling pretty gross soon.

[9/30/2016 7:40:06 PM] Zoe: Ben began to move around when he noticed the feeling of the cum against his skin, and he giggled.

 

"Yeah, you're right. Help me down please?"

[9/30/2016 7:43:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Aww, what, can't get down yourself?" He teased, picking Ben up again in his arms as he made his way down the web.

 

Before letting him down, he gave the human a kiss on the forehead.

[9/30/2016 7:45:03 PM] Zoe: Ben's strength had returned to him, so standing and walking wasn't a challenge. He almost purred when he was kissed, and after nuzzling his head into Erke, he moved away to go bathe.

 

It would take a bit of time to let all of the cum drain out of him, but eventually he'd be clean, and in the mean time, he could relax.

[9/30/2016 7:53:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: As Ben washed himself, Erke ate the remaining slabs of meat from his kill the previous week. Who knew sex could make him so hungry? Between mouthfuls, he turned over to address Ben.

 

"Thank you for that, by the way. It was incredibly fun... And you looked extra attractive mounted on top of me."

 

Was that an acceptable thing to say?

[9/30/2016 7:55:08 PM] Zoe: Ben smirked and gave him a flirtatious look.

 

"Aw, well I had lots of fun too. As high up as I was, I felt safe the whole time. I quite liked riding you.... And not on your back."

 

He gave a small wink.

[9/30/2016 7:56:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed a bit and chuckled, tilting his head.

 

"Well, if you thought that was enjoyable, I'll be sure to indulge us in it more frequently..." Now that he knew he could, why not take advantage of it whenever they wanted?

 

Once he was done with his food, he dipped into the pool beside Ben, wanting to wash the sweat off. "I'll go and borrow a pattern book from the library..."

[9/30/2016 7:58:17 PM] Zoe: Nuzzling up close, he placed an arm around Erke's chest.

 

"I'll probably go back to taking a nap. Earlier took a lot out of me."

[9/30/2016 8:06:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, I understand. It was a lot to take in." With a grin, he leaned in closer to Ben and kissed the top of his head.

 

"Hopefully by the time you wake up I'll have half a cloak made for you."

[9/30/2016 8:12:08 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped happily. "That would be amazing!! I can't wait to wear something you've made... Aside from the arm cast of course."

[9/30/2016 8:13:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled and gave Ben a tender embrace. "That doesn't count... That was an emergency procedure. You poor thing... That'll never happen again, I promise."

[9/30/2016 8:21:05 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "Yeah, I hope so."

 

Feeling clean, Ben began to climb out of the water and walked over to grab a towel and dry himself off.

[9/30/2016 8:27:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking down, Erke wrung his hair out before also exiting the pool, preparing himself to go down to the library. Spiders were hardy and survived the cold well, but it wasn't uncommon for them to make themselves cowls or jackets.

[10/2/2016 7:03:40 PM] Zoe: Ben walked back out to the cushions (he'd climb into the web but didn't trust himself to do it safely) and curled up on them with the drapes wrapping him up tightly. He liked the security he got in them when Erke was gone, and it would help him take a nap.

[10/2/2016 7:26:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wasted no time in starting on Ben's clothes. He spun and wove and cut until a cloak had begun to form, but he unfortunately had no idea how to make pants without a model for size.

Still, the cloak was long and thick, with little golden embroidery at the bottom in the shape of bones.

[10/2/2016 7:28:37 PM] Zoe: Ben woke up briefly from his nap to go to the bathroom and eat.

[10/2/2016 7:33:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke made his way back to the den, cloak in hand. He'd have to let it set for a while (otherwise it would be sticky!), but he seemed happy with the results.

[10/2/2016 7:35:24 PM | Edited 7:35:21 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't wake when Erke returned, but he did roll over a bit, still fast asleep.

 

It was incredible just how tired he was from the day's events.... But he would wake soon.

[10/2/2016 7:39:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke took the opportunity to roughly measure out Ben's legs without waking him. His handsome boy ...

 

Woah. Where did that come from? Shaking his head, he set his template strands of silk aside.

[10/2/2016 7:40:25 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes slowly blinked open and he smiled up at the spider.

 

"H-hey, didn't hear you come in. Course... I was asleep..." He still sort of was.

[10/2/2016 7:47:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke smiled softly at him and ran a hand through his hair. "It's alright, you may be entering hibernation..."

 

Kneeling beside him, he put a hand on his chest. "I made you something..."

[10/2/2016 7:49:15 PM] Zoe: The comment made him giggle. "Humans don't hibernate, silly." Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around.

 

"What did you make?"

[10/2/2016 7:52:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Blushing, Erke crossed his arms. "Well, we don't either! As a matter of fact..." No, no, that could be discussed later.

 

He gestured over at the cloak, now hanging from a hook by the shelves.

[10/2/2016 7:54:06 PM] Zoe: Ben made a mental note to ask where he was going with that later, and the moment he spotted the cloak, he hoped up and ran over pressing his hand against it.

 

"Wow.... A cloak for me? It looks gorgeous... Thank you Erke!!"

[10/2/2016 7:55:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He smiled at first, but soon scrambled to his 'feet', putting a hand out. "Careful! It's sticky still..."

 

Making his way over to Ben, he put his arms around him. "I'll work on pants soon, but I'm a bit... exhausted."

[10/2/2016 7:57:17 PM] Zoe: Ben pulled his hand away, blushing a bit.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know." He let out an embarrassed giggle.

 

"Take your time, babe, I'm in no hurry to have pants." Giving the spider a kiss, he nuzzled him.

[10/2/2016 7:59:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm not in any hurry for you to have them either, after today..." Chuckling, he pushed Ben up against himself, kissing him a bit deeper.

 

The cloak was fortunately undamaged, and would be fit for use in a few hours.

 

His only concern was shoes... Maybe he could make thick legwarmers?

[10/2/2016 8:02:51 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed further into the kiss and stroked Erke's chest, pulling away a bit and look up at him and tilt his head.

 

"I'm glad we can agree on that."

[10/2/2016 8:05:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed softly and cradled Ben in his arms, taking him over to the web.

 

"I also fear you might not have enough to entertain yourself with when I'm away... what did you usually do? Up there..."

[10/2/2016 8:10:54 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed and relaxed into the web. "Oh, listened to music, did whatever online, look at porn, very occasionally hang out with friends."

[10/2/2016 8:14:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Porn? ...online."Oh boy. Cultural differences were showing. "Is that the... internet you mentioned? Where millions of things are kept in a web?"

[10/2/2016 8:16:16 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed. "Not the kind of web you're thinking of! But yeah. Accessing information and images, talking to people, all from all over the world right from your computer or phone. It's crazy."

[10/2/2016 8:19:06 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It would be great if we could have that... we could speak to the spiders around the world. Letters take forever to send..." Erke closed his eyes. "But this doesn't help me out much... All I have is books!"

[10/2/2016 8:21:26 PM] Zoe: "Sorry Erke, I don't think spider internet exists. But maybe one day." He wrapped his arms around the spider and held him close.

[10/2/2016 8:23:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Unlikely when humans deny us access to electricity." His voice was remarkably bitter, his eyes focused on the cloak hanging from his wall.

[10/2/2016 8:23:55 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him.

 

"Oh." The silence hung awkwardly in the air.

 

"I didn't know...that we did that."

[10/2/2016 8:31:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You didn't even know we existed. It's fine." Shrugging, he folded his hands in his lap, trying to calm himself.

 

"We've been doing fine without it as you can see. Why would we need it?"

[10/2/2016 8:33:45 PM] Zoe: Ben chose to say nothing, instead closing his eyes and rubbing Erke's chest slowly with his hand.

 

What could he say? They were getting along just fine without it, but it still seemed cruel for them to be starved of it. But there was nothing Ben could do.

 

"I'm sorry. For all the humans..."

[10/2/2016 8:36:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was really a case of adding insult to injury for Erke. Humans forced them to live in one secluded area of the forest, deprived them of clean water (all the natural water they had was from rain) and now also denied them electricity.

 

It made his blood boil.

 

"I really hate them," he announced, unable to stop himself. "I really do."

[10/2/2016 8:39:26 PM] Zoe: Ben's body shook lightly, feeling the anger coming off of Erke.

 

But once again, there was nothing he could say.

 

Knowing how him and his kind had been so mistreated by Ben's kind made him want to rip off his skin and never think about being human again, but unfortunately, all he could do was lie there with his eyes shut tightly, feeling awful.

[10/2/2016 8:47:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: As much as he hated them, though, he found them fascinating... hence all his questions. Gently, he placed an arm around Ben, sighing.

 

"But humans gave me you, so I can't complain too much."

 

He didn't really consider Ben a human anymore.

[10/2/2016 8:48:55 PM] Zoe: Ben still felt a bit sick to his stomach, but pushed it down.

 

"Yeah... Our one single redeeming action." His tone was dry, and he sarcastically laughed it off.

 

"Let's just forget about them for now... Please..."

[10/2/2016 8:51:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm sorry. I just can't forgive them for what they've done. And I won't."

 

Going silent, he let go of Ben before beginning to move away.

 

"I need to hunt. I don't want to starve this winter."

[10/2/2016 8:56:06 PM] Zoe: "Alright. I'll be here." He didn't open his eyes, and he didn't say anything else.

 

Ben was trying to hold back how awful he was feeling, but he knew he couldn't hold out forever.

[10/2/2016 8:59:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He would make Ben's pants, but he had no energy without food. He couldn't keep buying things for himself, either- the food items sold at the market were meant to be treats...

[10/2/2016 9:01:25 PM] Zoe: Ben curled up and held his head a bit, trying to breathe deeply and clear his head, which only kind of worked.

 

Once Erke had gone though, he let a few tears slip out.

[10/2/2016 9:03:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: An hour later, he returned with a much smaller deer in his arms, and he lay it out on the floor.

 

"It'll have to do for now." He seemed stuck in his own head, tired.

[10/2/2016 9:04:30 PM] Zoe: Ben had passed out, face a bit salty from tears, but otherwise he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

[10/2/2016 9:05:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Looking up at him when he noticed he had gotten no response, he sighed and bit into the deer,  too exhausted to bother with preparations.

 

Blood gushed from its neck, warm and rich. He loved it.

[10/2/2016 9:09:29 PM] Zoe: Ben was thankful to be asleep through the whole thing.

 

His dreams turned unpleasant, sometime shortly after, in which he saw spiders and humans fighting each other. His body clenched up when he saw Erke caught out in the madness, and yelled at him to run (to no avail) when he spotted his family running at him with weapons, screaming about how it was "his fault." He shut his eyes, unable to watch them brutally murder him.

 

With a jump, he woke up, panting with his teeth clenched, and trying hard to pretend that he hadn't just had a nightmare.

[10/2/2016 9:12:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke turned his head sharply towards the source of the sound, blood dripping all the way from his nose to his neck, some of it clinging to his hair, turning it from silver to a deep rust.

 

He didn't even notice.

 

"Is everything alright?"

[10/2/2016 9:13:50 PM] Zoe: Ben coughed, not opening his eyes and moving around.

 

"I-I'm fine..." Wiping away some of his new tears, he cleared his throat and tried to get comfortable again.

 

"It's fine..."

[10/2/2016 9:15:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Wiping his mouth, he headed over to the web, putting a hand on it to tip it, allowing Ben to roll over to him.

 

"It doesn't seem fine. You seem very upset."

[10/2/2016 9:17:04 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed and opened his eyes, not anticipating the blood (which caused him to jump a little bit).

 

"Just a shitty nightmare..."

[10/2/2016 9:21:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh... I'm sorry. I know what that's like..." He moved in to kiss him, once again forgetting he had deer blood all over himself before it was almost too late.

 

"Ah... " Feeling like an idiot, he turned to wipe at it some more. It achieved nothing.

[10/2/2016 9:30:31 PM | Edited 9:30:37 PM] Zoe: Seeing the blood on Erke reminded Ben of his nightmare he had just woken up from, and he moved his hand up to wipe it away himself. Seeing the blood go away by his own hand proved cathartic in a way.

 

His eyes were still a bit bloodshot.

[10/2/2016 9:33:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's top eyes fluttered in surprise at being touched. Having the blood wiped made him feel a bit better, but...

 

He still felt careless, somehow.

 

He felt like he was doing things wrong left and right.

[10/2/2016 9:34:37 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes slowly glanced back down and he curled up again, inadvertently staring at the blood on his hand.

 

"I'm sorry."

[10/2/2016 9:35:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke took Ben's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

 

"I am too."

 

For his inadequacy, more than anything. It seemed to always get in the way.

[10/2/2016 9:37:42 PM] Zoe: It seemed like Erke had put behind him the topic of earlier, but Ben still almost wanted to clarify that he was sorry for being human, for belonging to such a despicable species.

 

The feeling was making him weak.

[10/2/2016 9:41:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Not minding the blood in his hair, and drying against his skin, he pulled Ben into a hug and held him there, not saying anything for a while.

 

"I love you."

[10/2/2016 9:47:23 PM] Zoe: Being embraced made the tears rush back, and he spoke through them.

 

"I love you too..." Gripping Erke's shoulders tightly, he buried his face in the spider's chest.

 

"I-I never wanna lose you..."

[10/2/2016 9:50:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Distressed that Ben was crying, Erke had no idea what to do save for take him over to the pool, submerging them both.

 

"Why would you lose me?" He whispered. "What brought this on?"

 

Letting the blood wash away, he held Ben a little tighter.

[10/2/2016 9:53:20 PM] Zoe: Ben floated a bit on top of the spider, whimpering.

 

"I-I dreamed...of fighting. Between spiders and humans...my family... They killed you!!" He shut his eyes and wailed, digging his fingers into Erke's shoulder out of fear of losing him, as if rewatching the dream in his head would make it real, and that should he lose his grip, that the spider he loved would be gone forever.

[10/2/2016 9:58:15 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed softly, a pitying sound meant to reassure Ben as opposed to make him feel worse.

 

Hands running through his hair, he leaned in close. "Look at me, Benjamin... no mere human could kill me very easily. I'm huge!"

[10/2/2016 10:00:04 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him, still shaking.

 

"Three humans with guns and machetes and baseball bats taking you by surprise though...." Another shudder echoed through his body.

 

"It haunts me..."

[10/2/2016 10:05:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He chucked again, practically cradling the human. "Darling, my skin is tough. I have eight extra arms.  Any human who came to me would be overpowered... or crushed. It would take a lot more than three."

 

Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Ben's. "Let's not think of unpleasant things..."

[10/2/2016 10:07:32 PM] Zoe: Ben wiped away his tears, moaning a bit.

 

His breathing eventually calmed down, and he felt himself growing tired again. He wished he could forget all his memories of his old life.

[10/2/2016 10:09:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Letting Ben float a bit, he eventually helped him out. "I need to empty the pool... don't worry, we'll have fresh water once show begins to fall."

 

Something told him that would be soon.

[10/2/2016 10:11:04 PM] Zoe: Ben had alread started to fall back asleep, and nuzzled in close to the spider's chest.

[10/2/2016 10:17:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: So much for cleaning, then. He reached down slowly, so as to not disturb Ben, and pulled the improvised plug out of the pool, draining it. He then returned to the web.

[10/2/2016 10:18:34 PM] Zoe: Ben's dreams did not become distressing again, and he managed to sleep the rest of the night peacefully, this time thinking of a Erke in a fields of yellow flowers.

[10/2/2016 10:25:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: With a bit more energy now, Erke got started on Ben's pants, trying his hand at making a shirt out of his drapes. It was a slow process... but for a worthy cause.

[10/2/2016 10:25:52 PM | Edited 10:27:07 PM] Zoe: Ben continued to rest.

 

The next day passes uneventfully.

[10/2/2016 10:37:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: At last, Erke had finished the pants and was now able to present the whole outfit to Ben. The white and gold cloak, the royal purple shirt and baggy white pants... He hoped it fit ...

 

"I'll look for shoes, but if I can't find any, I have a backup plan... I just don't know if it will work."

[10/3/2016 12:25:45 AM] Zoe: Ben had put on all of the clothes and spun around in a circle happily, watching the cloak spin with him.

 

"Oh my god, Erke, I love it!! Everything!! It all fits so well and looks so nice! Thank you so much!!" He hopped over to the spider and hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss as well.

[10/3/2016 8:27:17 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled to himself, proud of his work. He'd done better than he'd expected! "A perfect fit, eh? Maybe I should make a habit out of this..."

 

Picking Ben up in his arms, he held him close and pressed their cheeks together. "Anything for you. I am so glad you like the way it looks... But is it warm enough?"

[10/10/2016 7:28:40 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled the clothing up to his face, closing his eyes as he leaned against Erke.

 

"I suppose we'll have to find out in the morning when we go out, but it feels pretty warm right now!" Giving him another kiss, he began to pull off the clothes down to his underwear, folding them neatly.

 

"I'll save em for when we go outside, for now I'll keep them clean while we're in here." Wrapping his arms around Erke's torso, he sighed happily.

[10/10/2016 7:30:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke smiled widely at Ben, who seemed more than satisfied with the clothes the spider had made for him. Holding him close, he pulled him up onto the web again, snuggling him.

 

"I'm sure they'll be fine if they're alright in here... After all, we don't exactly have the most effective heating!"

 

The generator did what it could, but since he had a hole in his ceiling...

[10/10/2016 7:31:51 PM] Zoe: Ben curled up around the spider and giggled. "You're the best space heater I could have, don't worry."

 

The place had truly become his home, and he didn't think he could ever go back to human civilization.

[10/10/2016 7:35:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Rubbing him tenderly, Erke pushed his human companion down with a long, slow kiss. It was the least he could do to keep him even warmer...

 

He didn't want to tell him he'd be going into heat soon, and he wasn't sure how Ben would handle both recreational sex and the kind intended for disposal...

[10/10/2016 7:40:49 PM] Zoe: Ben curled into the kiss and closed his eyes, holding the spider close to him.

 

He gave him a final "I love you" before nodding off.

[10/10/2016 7:45:31 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The next day, Erke woke Ben up nice and early, dressing him in his new clothes before helping him onto his back. He wouldn't be able to let him down to walk just yet, but they were just testing the warmth and comfort of the clothes to start with.

 

First snow... It felt like forever since he'd last seen it.

[10/10/2016 8:25:19 PM] Zoe: Ben hadn't gotten to really enjoy the snow in some time, so he was more than excited to see the forest blanketed in a good layer of it. Once they were out in the open, he asked if he could be let down.

 

"I'll try not to wear anything out too quickly," he said with a giggle.

[10/10/2016 8:28:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I don't know... Won't your feet get cold?" He looked back at Ben somewhat sadly, not wanting his toes to freeze off. He hadn't had the chance to go look for shoes, and at this rate he figured he'd just have to make a pair himself...

 

It would be a bit harder, since he'd have to make them thick...

[10/10/2016 8:29:34 PM] Zoe: "Right..." Tucking his legs up underneath him, he sighed, looking wistfully down at the snow.

 

"I'd at least like to touch it..."

[10/10/2016 8:32:16 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke reached down and picked up a piece of snow, bringing it up to Ben for him to touch. It was fluffy and frigid... It would be a perfect winter, it seemed.

[10/10/2016 8:38:32 PM] Zoe: Ben took the snow and played with it a bit, putting a bit in his mouth before giggling.

 

"Thanks..." A silly smile stayed on his face.

[10/10/2016 8:39:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Does it... Taste nice?"

 

It wasn't common among spiders to eat snow, so Erke was left a little confused... He wondered if he should try some himself.

[10/10/2016 8:41:47 PM] Zoe: "I mean, it doesn't taste like anything, but it's the texture that matters. I like how crunchy it is..." Ben loudly ate some more snow, enjoying the sound.

[10/10/2016 8:43:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shrugged after a moment and picked up another handful of snow, putting it in his mouth.

 

His reaction was not a pleasant one.

[10/10/2016 8:45:11 PM] Zoe: Ben frowned. "Not a fan?" It made him a little sad, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

[10/10/2016 8:45:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Cold... Brain... Numb."

 

He shook his head hard and began to walk around a bit, his multiple arms leaving handprints in the fresh snow...

 

"The sky's so cloudy this morning..."

[10/10/2016 9:47:40 PM] Zoe: "Maybe it'll be even more snowy, that'd be fun!" He finished up the rest of his snow before huddling up close on Erke's back.

[10/10/2016 9:54:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Finding a nice spot under a tree's naked branches, Erke sat down, looking back at Ben with mild concern.

 

"Are you sure you're warm enough?"

[10/10/2016 11:56:10 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, moving up Erke's body to get closer to his torso. He felt pretty well-insulated, although his feet got pretty chilly.

 

"We should get me some shoes though."

[10/10/2016 11:59:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Agreed." Getting up, he shook his head as snow began to fall anew. He followed his 'footsteps' back to the mountain, crawling inside.

 

"I'll go look for some... or would you rather I tried making a pair?"

[12:04:33 AM] Zoe: "It's up to you hun, I don't want you doing more than you want to though." He stroked the spider's back with his hand and curled up while they traveled.

[12:08:09 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Rushing back to his den, he bundled Ben up before placing him in the web. "I'll search first, then... if that fails, I'll figure it out."

[12:16:32 AM] Zoe: "Sounds good. I'll be here... As always." He stretched out his arms and yawned, eager to take a nap.

[12:58:54 AM] Ms Chernobyl: -- As expected, any shoes he found were either way too big or too worn. Determined to make some himself, he went home to stuff himself with nutrients. They'd have to be sturdy, but flexible enough for Ben to slip on and off...

 

Once he'd eaten about four meat pies, he began to produce a fluffy silk, minding and weaving it around Ben's legs as he slept...

[1:19:44 PM] Zoe: Ben had pleasant dreams and didn't move at all while he slept, unaware that Erke was weaving around him,

[1:46:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once the shoes (or rather, legwarmer boots of sorts) were complete, he put them over to the heat vent to dry... He really hoped they'd fit and not be sticky on the inside. If only he had a proper model to go by!

 

Exhausted, he curled up on his cushions, closing his eyes.

[10/21/2016 12:02:39 AM] Zoe: The following day, Ben woke up bright and early, looking over to the vent to see a pair of sock-like things hanging. He nudged Erke to wake him up and pointed to them.

 

"Did you make those last night?" His voice was a whisper.

[10/21/2016 12:20:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Opening one of his four eyes, the spider yawned a bit before looking up at Ben, then at the legwarmers hanging from the wall.

 

With a little nod, he slowly sat up. "I hope they fit..."

[10/31/2016 12:30:49 AM] Zoe: Ben wiggled around, trying to let Erke know nonverbally that he wanted to be let down. "Can I try 'em on?" His body vibrated a bit excitedly as he waited for the spider to help him.

[10/31/2016 5:43:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Getting up slowly and sleepily, Erke took Ben gently in his arms before setting him down on the floor, running a hand through his hair.

 

He took the legwarmers off the wall and handed them to his lover with a little smile.

[10/31/2016 2:11:04 PM] Zoe: Ben purred as he was pet, always happier in the spider's company. Once he had the leg warmers, he sat down and pulled them on, enjoying the feeling of how soft they were on his legs.

 

"Ooh, these are nice!" Ben couldn't resist wiggling his toes around excitedly, giggling as he looked up at Erke.

[10/31/2016 4:19:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, I certainly hope so," he yawned, sitting down beside him. "It took quite a bit out of me to make them so soft and thick! Literally."

 

He turned around and gave his behind a little pat with a laugh.

 

"But yes, if they fit nicely, perhaps we can go outside again now that you're all warm..."

[10/31/2016 6:08:12 PM] Zoe: Ben laughed and leaned against the spider, admiring the leg warmers.

 

"Definitely! I wanna finally get a chance to run around in the snow." It didn't take much for him to get lost in his thoughts.

[10/31/2016 9:57:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: At the same time that he pat his abdomen again, he reached an arm out to put around Ben and bring him closer. He was trying to get Ben on top of his back...

 

"Well, shall we, then? The sun will be up soon, maybe it'll provide us with some much needed warmth..." He still felt it inappropriate to speak about mating season.

[10/31/2016 10:55:17 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded and grabbed his other clothes quickly before walking back over to the spider to climb up.

 

It seemed his strength was starting to return.

[10/31/2016 10:56:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke turned around just enough to give Ben a gentle kiss on the forehead, and he was soon making his way down the mountain's hallways, aiming for the surface.

 

A thin layer of snow was already coating the ground, but it seemed more was to come. The sun was hiding behind thick clouds, and it wasn't long before snowflakes were landing in their hair.

[10/31/2016 10:59:34 PM] Zoe: Ben stuck out his tongue as they walked, catching snowflakes on his tongue. He knew how the spider felt about snow, so he wouldn't advise the same thing, but he couldn't help but do it himself. Having the warm clothes helped tremendously this time around, and he longed to run around in the snow even at this depth.

 

"Ahh, they're keeping me nice and toasty!"

[10/31/2016 11:03:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, I'm so glad. We'll have to see how the shoes hold up..."

 

It was with quite the level of caution that Erke decided to let Ben walk on his own, and so he moved them to a clearing before crouching down, holding Ben's hand to help him off his back.

 

"There, you can run around as long as you're careful," he pleaded.

[10/31/2016 11:08:38 PM] Zoe: Being let down to the ground, Ben took a few cautious steps. He knew it would take a minute before any water leaked in if they weren't waterproof, so he stuck his feet in some heavier snow and stood there, wiggling his toes about.

 

Turning back to face Erke, he smiled. "They seem to be working! My feet feel dry!" Skipping about through the snow, he giggle and cheered, happy to get a chance to finally run around.

[10/31/2016 11:13:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke waited in tense silence, hands clasped together tightly as he waited for the verdict. When it came, his entire posture relaxed, and he smiled widely before settling down beneath a tree, watching Ben carefully with his bottom set of eyes as his top closed sleepily.

 

"Excellent! I didn't mess that up, then! Not bad for my first try..." He laughed to himself, dipping his hands in the snow in an attempt to wake himself up a bit. There was something about seeing Ben frolic around that made his cheeks light up.

[10/31/2016 11:17:09 PM] Zoe: Once he'd tuckered himself out, Ben wandered back over to Erke and leaned against him, sighing happily. He exhaled large clouds of vapor and watched them float up into the grey sky, a smile on his face. Glancing at Erke, he softened his gaze.

 

"Thank you... for everything."

[10/31/2016 11:21:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sweetly placed his hands on Ben's waist, keeping him close as he leaned down to press their heads together, giving him a tender nuzzle. He watched the clouds rise with a smile- winter was very beautiful.

 

"Even for kidnapping you?"

[10/31/2016 11:30:39 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes, leaning into the spider's head.

 

"Especially for kidnapping me. Or I wouldn't be here, happy, with you."

[10/31/2016 11:37:57 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He chuckled, running a hand through Ben's hair. "I'm glad I decided to care for you as opposed to being barbaric... I'm so happy I got the chance to meet you."

 

Erke was beginning to fear what would happen if he were to lose Ben, whether to another spider or the elements or simply due to the human becoming tired of him, but these thoughts dissipated quickly enough the more he held his lover.

[10/31/2016 11:42:25 PM] Zoe: "And I'm so happy I got to meet you. Someone who has cared for me so much in the little time I've been here, wanted to make me happy and healthy, who even made clothes for me! I just..." Turning around, Ben wrapped his arms around the spider.

 

"I love you so much Erke..."

[11/1/2016 6:43:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I-I want you to be safe... and happy! That's something I can't believe others would deny you,  you're so kind and gentle-" the hug took him slightly by surprise, but he put all his energy into it.

 

"I love you too, Benjamin..."

[11/1/2016 3:01:14 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed and looked down. "I suppose sometimes I'm not... But there hasn't been a time where I've wanted to be rude to anyone since I started living with you... I hope you don't see the ugly side of me much at all..."

 

His thoughts trailed back to the times he would yell at his family, only adding to the noisy fire of the hell inside the house. He nearly got physically violent with them once even, and the thought made him shiver a bit.

 

"Sorry, just bad memories."

[11/1/2016 3:05:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're not there anymore, though! You don't have to worry about going back, and... And even if you're rude to me sometime, I'm sure I'll understand. Not everyone can be happy and agreeable all the time." He gently tilted Ben's chin up to look into his eyes.

 

"Not even me, and I'm meant to be a model citizen..."

 

He wasn't doing a very good job, was he? Kidnapping humans, keeping secrets, lying by omission, breaking the treaty... He dreaded to think what would happen once it all came to light.

 

"What a joke."

[11/1/2016 3:07:06 PM] Zoe: With a smile, Ben gazed fondly into Erke's eyes.

 

"Well, you've been a model spider citizen to me, starting with the decision not to eat me." He ended his words with a playful giggle.

[11/1/2016 3:16:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, it was sort of on the table!" Erke replied pitifully, holding Ben to him a little closer as he felt the snow fall harder.

 

He sighed and yawned again before pressing his lips to Ben's head. "Let's hope I never have to tell anybody anything..."

 

Maybe he could somehow renounce his position as blessed one and run away with Ben halfway across the world...

[11/1/2016 7:20:51 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned more against him, closing his eyes. "Yeah..." As warm as he was in his clothes, the cold air around them was starting to make his nose hurt, and he reached up to try and climb back onto the spider's back.

 

"I'm getting kinda hungry, and my face is cold. Maybe we should go back...."

[11/1/2016 7:29:32 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Nodding, he stood up slowly, placing Ben securely on his back before starting to move through the snow. He walked over Ben's footprints in case they were still there by the time another spider emerged.

 

Back inside, he felt the relief of warmth, which he embraced with a sigh. He remembered he had a few bananas and leftover honey, and he thought of combining them in a bowl for Ben, and somehow that made him smile widely.

[11/1/2016 7:46:06 PM] Zoe: Ben took his clothes off down to his underwear and hung them up to dry (the outsides were a bit damp from snow) and walked over to the cushions, relaxing back on them with a sigh as he got comfortable.

 

"I'm glad we got to go outside today."

[11/1/2016 7:53:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I am too," he replied with that same smile as he cut up the bananas and put them in the bowl, drizzling honey over them. He brought the food over to Ben and placed it carefully beside him before sitting down.

 

He began brushing his hair by using the golden claws on his fingers, his top set of eyes open while his bottom set closed.

[11/1/2016 8:04:37 PM] Zoe: Ben grinned at the bowl of sweet bananas and reached in to eat a piece.

 

"You always have a way of serving the most delicious food, Erke. Even if it's two ingredients, it's always a treat to eat." Stuffing himself with a few more slices, he closed his eyes and chewed contentedly.

[11/2/2016 12:32:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I try to make things enjoyable for you, darling. I wouldn't want you getting sick on raw meat or anything of the sort... I'm still learning what your stomach can and cannot take!"

 

Stretching a bit, Erke felt like he desperately needed a nap, but this was odd- he'd gotten sleep, and he should be well out of the just-awakening phase... Grumbling softly, he raised a hand to his forehead before leaning down to Ben.

 

"Could you please touch my forehead? I need to confirm something."

[11/2/2016 12:37:29 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at Erke when he was asked a question. "Of course." Using the hand that didn't have honey on it, he pressed his palm to the spider's forehead.

[11/2/2016 12:39:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Am I hot?" He asked softly, eyes feeling heavy. If the answer was yes, things could get awkward. How could he be getting sick with mating season around the corner? That was embarrassing...

[11/2/2016 12:43:16 PM] Zoe: Ben's desire to crack a joke at the wording was immediately overridden by the fact that the spider's head was warm... too warm.

 

"Oh no, yeah, you are. You might have a small fever..."

[11/2/2016 12:45:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Huffing and clicking his tongue in disdain, he murmured something in his own language (a swearword?) before standing up slowly, placing a hand on Ben's cheek to give him a stroke.

 

"I'll be right back... please, when I return, if I look like shit, make sure I soak in the bath for at least an hour."

 

His annoyance was made apparent through his use of language.

[11/2/2016 12:47:06 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded, frowning a bit.

 

"I'll get the bath ready just in case."

 

Heading over to the bathroom, he grabbed out some soaps and towels and laid them out, wandering back over to the cushions to wait.

[11/2/2016 12:50:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke lifted the curtain and headed off to the garden. The market was not open yet, and wouldn't be for several hours, so he'd have to find himself his own remedy. How stupid of him to not think about restocking on medicine before winter!

 

Once he'd collected enough leaves and herbs to make himself a concoction, he headed down to the furnace to attempt to heat it up.

 

By the time he got back, he looked pale, but he was holding a small bottle of deep green liquid.

[11/2/2016 1:17:00 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly when Erke returned and quickly led him to the bath. "Are you okay?" His question was frantic.

[11/2/2016 1:39:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, yes, I'm..." He sighed deeply, dipping himself in the water as soon as possible as he uncorked his bottle. "I'm just running a fever, like you said... I've always had a tendency of getting sick during colder months, but I've always had medicine handy..."

[11/2/2016 1:52:58 PM] Zoe: Ben rubbed the spider's shoulders as he sunk into the bath, trying to help him relax.

 

"Well, you have some now, right? And I can help you get better...."

[11/2/2016 2:49:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Would you...?" Erke asked softly, licking a bit of medicine off his lips as he gently held Ben's hands. He felt a bit trembly, and it made him sigh from embarrassment.

 

"I'm sorry, this isn't how it's meant to be at all."

[11/2/2016 11:56:10 PM] Zoe: Ben kissed Erke's head and continued massaging him.

 

"Of course it is. You've taken care of me when I wasn't feeling well, and now I'm taking care of you. We both love each other, right? That's what you do when you love someone.

[11/3/2016 7:13:09 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes... I love you," Erke smiled, his shivers increasing momentarily as he slunk deeper into the water. It was cold, and he wanted to leave it at once, but he had to wash the sickness away first.

 

"The hot water should... It should start being pumped in soon... We only do it in winter, otherwise everyone else collects their own water," he murmured. "Helps us save..."

[11/3/2016 7:43:16 AM] Zoe: "I love you too, and I hope I can help you get better soon..."

 

Ben knew the water was chilly, but he hadn't been able to do anything about it, so he was thankful that they'd be getting it soon.

[11/3/2016 7:48:21 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shakily made his way out of the pool, pulling Ben into his arms as he headed back to the cushions, where he collapsed. He'd snagged some of the towels, and was trying to wrap himself in them with little progress.

 

"Please don't remember me as being this weak, fumbling being..."

[11/3/2016 1:13:50 PM] Zoe: Ben helped him pull the towels over himself and softly giggled.

 

"Of course not. You're always a big strong spider to me. And I mean that affectionately."

 

Giving Erke a kiss on the cheek, he closed his eyes.

[11/3/2016 1:58:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed and pulled Ben close- maybe a little closer than was necessary, but he wanted to feel his warmth. It was helping his shivers.

 

His own body temperature was higher than usual, but of course, he didn't feel that.

 

"I'm not blessed for nothing, huh..."

[11/3/2016 9:24:58 PM] Zoe: "Oh, don't I know it, too!" Nuzzling up against Erke's chin, he laughed, though he was still a bit worried about how warm he was. Hopefully the illness would pass quickly, and hopefully it wouldn't pass to Ben.

[11/3/2016 9:29:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Their immune systems differed from those of humans, and illnesses were not traditionally passed on from one spider to another. He didn't know if it would bounce to Ben somehow, but he doubted it.

 

Leaning down to give Ben a kiss on the top of his head, he tucked his legs up closer. "I know I'll be boring today, so you're free to read anything you like... Or do anything you want- within reason!"

[11/4/2016 8:41:44 PM] Zoe: Ben stuck close to Erke and thought for a moment.

 

"I'm really not sure. I dunno if you'd be up for it, but maybe you could tell me more about spider society? I mean, if I'm gonna be living here the rest of my life, even secretly..."

[11/4/2016 8:43:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes drooped slowly. He didn't want to keep Ben a secret, but if he didn't...

 

"Well, what would you like to know? We're governed by the elders. They're the most versed in the state of the outside world, and they deal with humans... Well, used to, anyway," he began to cough, putting a hand up to his mouth. "Life-changing decisions are run through them, but we don't get any of those now that we live in seclusion."

[11/4/2016 8:48:23 PM] Zoe: Ben moved a hand to Erke's chest when he heard him cough, but listened dutifully.

 

"You speak of elders often... How long do spiders usually live?"

[11/4/2016 8:50:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Up to about two hundred and fifty years, if you're lucky." He placed his own hand over Ben's, rubbing it.

 

"Lifespan's been increasing since we moved to the mountain..."

[11/4/2016 8:51:20 PM] Zoe: Ben's jaw dropped, though he figured he shouldn't be surprised.

 

"Humans usually live between 80 and 100 years, and usually it's only women who live to be in their 100s. So yeah." He laughed awkwardly and looked down.

[11/4/2016 8:52:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled and leaned back just a slight bit.

 

"Women do tend to be tougher, don't they? I guess the whole child-bearing aspect must do something for them. But that's a pretty decent lifespan... Honestly, two hundred seems a bit much."

[11/5/2016 11:42:16 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "I suppose... I have no idea what it's like living a lifetime of 200 years, all the things you'd see. A lot happens in just 100 years...."

[11/6/2016 8:31:15 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I bet..." Erke gently put a hand on the back of Ben's head, stroking his hair. "I... oh!"

 

He saw the leash strewn about the floor and began to chuckle weakly. "Remember when we used that...?"

[11/6/2016 8:37:06 AM] Zoe: Ben glanced over in the direction Erke was looking and smiled.

 

"Yeah..."

[11/6/2016 8:52:32 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Laughing before coughing again, he shook his head. "I'm still sorry for keeping you captive, darling... and please, if you can, remember to sit in the Sun for the time I can't take you outside. I don't want to see you suffer again."

[11/6/2016 8:55:00 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded slowly and leaned over to kiss him.

 

"Please don't stress yourself over the prisoner thing. You didn't know what to do at the time, and eventually it led to you caring about me. It wasn't all bad."

[11/6/2016 9:02:54 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He whimpered and closed his eyes, running his hands shakily down Ben's arms.

 

"I sometimes wish I could fix the way this society has gone. Not ours per se, but the way we interact with humans," he breathed heavily, "if I could just mend the relationship..."

[11/6/2016 9:09:42 AM] Zoe: Ben bit his lip.

 

"Same, but I just kinda wish the humans could go away. Which I'm sure sounds weird coming from a human." He snickered to himself. "But still... Then maybe your kind wouldn't have suffered so much."

[11/6/2016 9:15:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, having to force them open again.

 

"I do too... except for you. I don't want you to leave..." Feeling tiredness take over him, he shifted in his seat. "I'd be so sad without you..."

[11/6/2016 9:21:10 AM] Zoe: "I-I'd be sad without you too... I'm just glad humans didn't decide to annihilate you guys for whatever reason..."

 

Lowering his head, he sighed slowly.

 

"We've done it to our own before."

[11/6/2016 9:51:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "The treaty... As long as we stay here, they can't hurt us. Unless they one day decided to reclaim the mountain..." The thought made him shiver, and he felt his hatred for humans begin to resurface. He breathed slowly.

 

"I know. I know of the cruelty humans are capable of, but I need you to remember that I love you, and that I will never lump you in with them..."

[11/6/2016 9:53:01 AM] Zoe: Ben could feel the spider tense up and he shivered.

 

"I know.... I still feel.... Ashamed though."

 

He looked to the side.

[11/6/2016 9:55:08 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't be. You're wonderful... you'd never hurt us..." Eyes closing involuntarily, he stroked Ben's cheek as he felt himself fade.

 

"I love you..."

[11/6/2016 9:56:38 AM] Zoe: "I love you too..." Quickly wrapping his arms around Erke, he shivered again and whimpered.

[11/6/2016 10:08:55 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke stroked his back until he passed out, sniffling occasionally. He hated being sick, but his remedy should help.

[11/6/2016 6:03:30 PM] Zoe: Ben wanted to stay beside Erke, but with the spider needing his rest and Ben not doing much else, he opted to spend some time straightening up their home.

 

He started with the pantry, trying to keep the food already in there organized as it was, while sorting the stuff that was more scattered around. Once that was complete, he straightened up the bathroom, cleaning off surfaces and making the towels look neat again.

 

His final task was sweeping all the floors.

[11/6/2016 6:05:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: By the time Erke opened his eyes, the den seemed much more organized, much more cozy. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he realized this could only mean Ben had done some cleaning.

 

Now he was really starting to feel like they were married... The thought tugged at his lips, and he slowly moved to sit up, stopping himself only when he began to cough. Curse this illness!

 

"Everything looks great..."

[11/6/2016 6:09:26 PM] Zoe: Ben turned and smiled at him. "Thanks! I figured I'd do something productive while you slept, plus, you'd have a clean home to enjoy while you're sick, rather than a messy one you're forced to put up with." Pausing, he added, "not that it was terribly messy before!"

[11/6/2016 6:18:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's wonderful, really... Thank you!" Turning to his side, he pushed himself to sit upright, rubbing his forehead. "I could benefit from some tea right about now... I always used to scoff at the notion, but now I think it's just what I need. Unfortunately I don't own a kettle... I'll have to get one once I'm better, so we can have warm drinks this winter."

[11/6/2016 6:29:16 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed. "You know I'd go buy one for you if I could, but..."

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he finished the little bit of sweeping he was doing and walked over to Erke.

[11/6/2016 6:30:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Pleae don't put yourself in danger!" He replied without thinking, jolting forward, arm extended.

 

Once he caught on to what he'd said, his face turned a dull red color, and he slowly leaned back down, not saying anything.

[11/6/2016 6:49:45 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

 

"Aw, don't worry. I won't leave this place without you ever. I promise."

[11/6/2016 6:52:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He sighed in relief and shook his head a few times, pulling Ben close. His body was remarkably hot, as it seemed he was trying to sweat the fever out (did spiders sweat? It was hard to tell).

 

"I'm just panicking for no reason... I promise you soon we'll go outside again, though, even if just for a bit. I want to try and make a snow... Snowman...?"

[11/6/2016 6:55:59 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes lit up. "Oh absolutely!! You could try to make a snowman, and I could try to make a snow spider? For fun! Make a snow-Ben!" He erupted in laughter, gleeful at the thought of doing a lighthearted activity like snowman-building with Erke.

[11/6/2016 6:57:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He blushed and nodded, somehow feeling his soul leave his body and ascend as Ben laughed. There was just something so satisfying in making him happy, and Erke knew he never wanted to stop. "It won't look very good, though, as I'm no artist... But I'll try my best."

[11/6/2016 7:04:31 PM] Zoe: "The point isn't for it to look good, it's to have fun! I'm sure my snowspider won't look that great, but I'm willing to try!" Stroking Erke's cheek, he grinned, hoping the spider would feel better soon.

[11/6/2016 7:08:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He chuckled and leaned down to carefully kiss the top of Ben's head. "You're right. Still, I wouldn't want to insult you with a poor representation... You deserve better than that." Biting his lip, he looked down as his stomach rumbled. "Oh, do you think you could..."

[11/6/2016 7:20:57 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed the rumbling and quickly darted over to the pantry, pulling out some meat and pears. It almost reminded him of when he was first taken by Erke...

 

Bringing it back over, he sat beside him. "I-I hope this will do..."

[11/6/2016 7:23:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It will..." The same thought popped up in Erke's head, and he felt something very strange begin to happen. His eyes were watering slightly. He reached up to wipe at them in confusion.

 

"I'm sorry, that's... That's very strange..." Picking up one of the meat slices, he ate it slowly. "I guess I'm just happy- or maybe... Maybe simply emotional."

[11/6/2016 7:50:15 PM] Zoe: Ben watched him eat, feeling his sadder energy hitting him strongly. He figured that this was an odd mirroring of events.

 

"I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again just for good measure: I don't hold it against you. I don't, I promise." He took one of Erke's hands and held it tightly.

[11/6/2016 8:00:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: These words somehow affected him deeper than intended, and he felt his eyes water further, thick tears running down his face without much of any sort of other reaction. He simply stared down at the food and watched as his cushions slowly became wet.

 

His eyes trailed to the hand being held, and as he blinked, he felt more tears fall, accompanied by a low sigh.

[11/6/2016 8:01:29 PM] Zoe: Ben moved closer to him and rested himself against the spider's chest, reaching up to wipe away his tears.

 

"I love you, Erke. You don't have to feel bad about the past anymore."

[11/6/2016 8:21:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I love you too," he whispered, and somehow this made his face crumple momentarily, all four eyes watering heavily as he let out a sob. He hadn't cried since he was a child.

 

He just felt so bad over how he'd treated Ben during their first days.

[11/6/2016 8:22:10 PM] Zoe: Ben moved up to press his forehead against Erke's looking into his upper set of eyes.

 

"I know you do... I could never forget."

[11/6/2016 9:46:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke whimpered before coughing, wiping his eyes slowly. He felt like nothing he did would truly make up for those first few days- but maybe it was just the sickness talking.

 

"'msorry..."

[11/6/2016 9:48:27 PM] Zoe: "Shh... you don't need to apologize anymore. It's fine. I understand. I know how sorry you are." Giving him another kiss, Ben stroked the spider's hair, trying to help him feel better.

 

"Keep eating, you'll feel better. Then you can rest again. I'll be right here beside you."

[11/6/2016 10:02:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke whimpered and did as he was told, slowly raising the rest of the food to his mouth before clinging to Ben, feeling like he'd annoyed him with his crying and apologies.

 

Slowly, he lay down on his side, closing his eyes with another weak whimper, hugging himself in an attempt to stay warm, even with how hot his body felt.

[11/6/2016 10:04:18 PM] Zoe: Ben laid beside him and closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap near to him. It was hard to see the spider so distressed, but he knew that it was on him to forgive himself for how he'd treated Ben, since Ben had already long forgiven him.

 

Feeling sleepiness hit him slowly, he curled up closer to Erke before finally falling asleep.

[11/6/2016 10:06:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Before falling asleep, he murmured one last thing that rang true to this day. He had a duty to his people, to his society, not just by being the blessed one but due to the love he had for them- a word he never would have thought of using before meeting Ben.

 

"I had to protect us."

 

As soon as he'd said 'us', he was out.

[11/6/2016 10:09:08 PM] Zoe: Ben's dreams were filled with spiders - scared spiders - fleeing from hoards of humans. At the front of them, his family, wielding guns and knives and other random weapons. It was like a dream he had had before, but Erke was surprisingly absent. Still, when he awoke, he felt rather miserable.

[11/6/2016 10:34:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke stirred when he felt movement beside him, but he opened his eyes as opposed to waking up entirely. He sniffled and exlahed, wishing the aching in his arms and chest would cease. Maybe he needed to take more of his medicine...

[11/6/2016 11:26:42 PM] Zoe: Ben shook his head out, sighing. Looking up at Erke, he noticed the spider's condition and sat up.

 

"Is there anything you need?"

[11/6/2016 11:28:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The bottle... I think I left it in the bathroom..." He lifted an arm weakly and pointed, before slowly running his hand down Ben's back.

 

He wanted to get it himself, but his body felt like lead.

[11/7/2016 2:27:06 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded and hopped up to grab the bottle in a hot minute. Finding it in a matter of seconds, he brought it back out to Erke.

 

"Here you go hun..."

[11/7/2016 10:08:10 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke held it with a soft 'thank you' and downed its contents quickly, not minding that this meant he'd have to go out later and get more. The shops would definitely be open by now, so that was no worry on his part.

 

Groaning, he rolled his neck. "Oh, I feel so stiff everywhere..."

[11/7/2016 8:39:21 PM] Zoe: Standing up, Ben moved behind Erke and placed his hands on his shoulders, starting to massage them like he had before. He felt bad for the spider, hoping that his illness would pass soon so he start feeling better.

[11/7/2016 8:58:10 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke blushed and looked at him with a shy expression. "I'm sorry you feel you have to do this- you really don't!"

The last thing he wanted was for Ben to tire himself out for his sake...

 

"I'll be able to walk again soon, I promise..." But it felt so good to be cared for.

[11/7/2016 9:14:50 PM] Zoe: "I want to do this, honestly! Otherwise I wouldn't have jumped on it so quickly." Leaning in close, Ben gave him a kiss on the cheek, nuzzling him a bit before moving back to resume massaging him.

[11/7/2016 9:38:52 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He smiled softly and gave Ben a gentle kiss in return, pressing their foreheads together as he tried his best to relax his body, but it was really only good when Ben was massaging him. "I'll be sure to return the favor once I'm better..."

 

Massaging Ben honestly sounded like a lot of fun. It was an exciting thought.

[11/7/2016 9:40:52 PM] Zoe: Ben liked the thought of being massaged by Erke and his many hands. There was something almost erotic to it, and he tried to suppress a surprise erection that resulted.

 

"W-well, if you want to!"

[11/7/2016 9:53:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I do want to," he nodded with a smile before looking down at Ben and noticing something had changed. Eyes widening, his smile turned playful as he tilted his head.

 

"And I see that you do, too."

[11/7/2016 9:56:56 PM] Zoe: Ben blushed and looked away, trying to cover himself a bit.

 

"Y-you're sick! I'd feel selfish...."

[11/7/2016 10:02:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His hand gently raised up to come rest against Ben's crotch, doing little other than poke his fingers softly against it.

 

"It's true I can't do much right now, but maybe I could help with this..."

[11/7/2016 10:06:30 PM | Edited 10:06:45 PM] Zoe: Ben panted slowly as his bulge was prodded, and findin himself slowly moving to the floor, stayed close to Erke and hugged one of his legs.

 

"I-if you really want to...." He moved a hand to his pants to slowly tug them down...

[11/7/2016 10:10:37 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled before coughing, feeling embarrassed that this was his current fate, but he carried on. Gliding his hand slowly up and down Ben's torso as he pulled his pants down, he eventually slid it down to lovingly cup Ben's crotch, letting his cock rub against the spider's palm.

 

"Anything for you..." His extra warmth would probably feel nice, what with the cold outside.

[11/7/2016 10:12:57 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped softly and curled his toes, looking up longingly into the spider's eyes.

 

"I-I love you..." Leaning his head on Erke's leg, he moved his hips around to grind up against the spider's hand.

[11/7/2016 10:15:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke smiled and leaned down very slowly to kiss Ben, moving back just as slowly to prevent dizziness. "I love you too," he whispered, his fingers flexing against his lover's cock.

 

He got a proper grasp on it, yet let his grip loosen so Ben could use his hand as a sleeve, at least for now.

[11/7/2016 10:21:08 PM] Zoe: Ben began moving with more speed, rocking his hips around to glide through his lover's hand.

 

"Oh god..." he was panting with his eyes shut tightly.

[11/7/2016 10:25:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Although this was enjoyable to watch and partake in, Erke didn't want Ben to do all the work for very long, so he slowly began to tighten his grip on his beloved's cock, and it wasn't long before he was stroking slowly on his own.

 

"Every expression you make is so lovable," he murmured, not sure whether his tongue was loose due to the illness or the intensity of his feelings.

[11/7/2016 10:27:30 PM] Zoe: Ben, with his tongue lolled out and eyes half closed, looked up into the spider's face and tried to smile, still consumed with pleasure.

 

"I-I'm glad you like them...."

[11/7/2016 10:33:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Another of his hands came to grab Ben's, this one being made of smooth bone. Had the human not been used to the sensation, he may not have liked it...

 

Squeezing at the base especially, he gradually increased the pace of his strokes, knowing he'd better fit the good stuff in if he wanted to get Ben to cum before he ran out of energy.

 

"That one's even nicer..."

[11/7/2016 10:37:05 PM] Zoe: Ben's mouth only opened more as he felt the spider stroking him off faster. He panted loudly, pushing his hips up into Erke's hand, feeling himself growing close to his climax before finally crying out and gripping Erke tightly, making a mess all over the spider's hand.

[11/7/2016 10:43:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gasped as he was held onto, his strokes slowing as Ben's semen got all over his hand. He was so happy to be able to cause Ben to make those noises and pull those faces, and it filled him with joy to see him climax.

 

Letting go slowly, he brought his hand up to his mouth to lick away at the cum. "Mm..."

[11/7/2016 11:17:44 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him hazy-eyed, breathing heavily. He was a mess now, leaning against the spider with no internal strength of his own anymore.

[11/8/2016 3:57:09 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Once his hand was clean, Erke weakly pulled Ben on top of him before lying back down, tiredness quickly overcoming him- but not regret. He wished Ben goodnight in his first language, but he felt it to be a wasted effort due to their current states.

[11/8/2016 10:30:11 AM | Edited 10:30:40 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't protest to being pulled onto Erke, and instead was thankful, as he lacked the energy to do anything himself. Although his lower half was still naked, he held the spider close with a faint smile on his face.

[11/8/2016 12:47:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was pretty warm, all things considered, but he lazily pulled a drape over Ben anyway, helping shield him from the winter cold.


	5. Chapter 5

When he awoke, he knew he'd have to buy proper medicine. Leaving the sleeping Ben aside carefully, he made his way out of the den with shaky steps.

[11/19/2016 10:02:06 PM] Zoe: Ben remained curled up, holding the drape to him closely. When he woke up, he noticed Erke was gone again, but tried not to worry too much as he set to work making some tea. There was still some water left in the kettle on the stove, which he hoped was fresh, and grabbing some small bags and mugs, lit the burner to get the tea started.

 

Not much later, he turned it off and poured out the water for them, letting it steep as he waited for Erke to return.

[7:45:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Upon returning, Erke collapsed on the cushions for a moment, clutching the medicine to his chest as he caught his breath. Standing again slowly, he noticed Ben had put a kettle on... This made him smile widely, despite his pain and disappointment in himself.

 

Reaching out to him, he put a gentle hand on his human lover's shoulders, giving them a rub. "You're so sweet... That's just what I need."

[8:38:56 AM] Zoe: Ben turned to give Erke the tea and a kiss. "I haven't put anything in it, so unless you like bitter tea, I wouldn't drink it."

[9:06:22 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Chuckling lightly, he stuck his tongue out to lick at his lips. "I doubt I can taste anything at all, but yes... Bitter wouldn't be so nice. There's sugar in the box... I think."

[11/21/2016 8:41:12 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at the box and climbed up to grab it, pulling it back down for Erke.

 

"Here you go." Grabbing two spoons, he took one and put some sugar in his own tea, stirring it up happily.

[11/21/2016 8:44:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Slowly, so as to not exacerbate the slight shake of his hands, he poured some sugar into his teacup with a gentle smile.

 

"Thank you, I'm sure it'll be lovely. And I managed to get some medicine, so I'm all good to go..." In a few days, all traces of the illness should be gone. Blowing on his tea, he closed his eyes. Just in time to no longer be an embarrassment.

[11/21/2016 8:47:12 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned against Erke as he sipped his tea.

 

"I know how you dislike me seeing you like this, but I just want you to feel better." Placing a hand on the spider, he smiled up at him.

[11/21/2016 8:48:36 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, I know, it's just..."

 

Sighing gently, he opened his top set of eyes to look down at Ben in concern. He felt embarrassed just admitting this.

 

"I... Shouldn't be sick around this time."

[11/21/2016 9:02:01 PM] Zoe: Tilting his head, Ben looked up at him.

 

"What do you mean?"

[11/21/2016 9:03:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's mm..."

 

He couldn't say it, waving his hand around as he sat down to drink his tea.

 

"You know... Mmm. Mmmm."

[11/21/2016 9:03:58 PM] Zoe: Ben raised an eyebrow.

 

"Um.... What?"

[11/21/2016 9:04:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Mating season."

 

He drank his tea all in one go, not caring how hot it was.

[11/21/2016 9:05:34 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened, a smile soon following, before he blushed and glanced down, biting his lip.

 

"I-I didn't realize you had those."

[11/21/2016 9:07:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his arms.

 

"It's... Yes. It's not exactly what you think- offspring isn't... You know, mandatory for everyone, obviously, but it's the time of year in which... In which... Well, you know how each month we sort of... Peak productivity... Well it's like that but... More."

[11/21/2016 9:09:07 PM] Zoe: Ben sipped his tea, trying not to giggle. Erke looked so cute trying to explain spider mating season, and he rubbed his side up against the spider.

 

"So am I gonna get to be a part of your cycle?"

[11/21/2016 9:10:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes," he breathed out, face feeling hot. Anxiously raising his voice, however, his fingers began to drum against the floor nervously. "U-unless! Unless you would rather I find someone else..."

 

Running a hand through his hair to push it back, he elaborated. "It can be very exhausting..."

[11/21/2016 9:12:03 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a sudden wave of possessiveness wash over him, and he turned in closer to the spider.

 

"I want to do this for you. Only if my body can't keep up..."

[11/21/2016 9:15:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down to kiss Ben's forehead, giving him a slight nuzzle afterwards. He'd need to take his medicine soon, but he wanted to enjoy the moment.

 

"I see... If at any moment you feel it's too much, please tell me. Arrangements can be made."

[11/21/2016 9:17:47 PM] Zoe: The prospect of spider mating season excited him, but he wasn't sure how his body would handle it... If it could even keep up. But he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

 

"Thank you Erke..."

[11/21/2016 9:20:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're... You're welcome."

 

The fact he was being thanked was somewhat unsettling to him, but in an arousing way. Picking Ben up in his arms, he set his teacup aside and headed over to the web, medicine in hand.

[11/21/2016 9:22:48 PM] Zoe: Curling up on the web, Ben felt the tea making him drowsy, and he rubbed his eyes before glancing over at Erke.

[11/21/2016 9:29:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke ingested his medicine, stretching his limbs before looking over at Ben. He offered a small smile before laying down, silver hair fanning out beneath him.

[11/22/2016 9:28:09 PM] Zoe: "I love you... And I hope you feel better soon." Ben touched the spider gently with his hand.

[11/22/2016 9:30:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Startled out of his daze, Erke placed a hand over Ben's and smiled. "I love you too, Benjamin."

 

Nodding softly, he closed his eyes again. "I will..."

[11/24/2016 6:07:58 PM] Zoe: Before long, Ben had fallen asleep, holding the spider's hand tightly.

[11/24/2016 6:11:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The days went by slowly, with Erke's recovery being sluggish yet steady. When he was finally all better, though, the first thing he did was wrap himself in a drape and take Ben outside, spinning him around lovingly as he felt the snow crunch beneath his feet.

[11/24/2016 6:12:48 PM] Zoe: Ben was happily bundled up as they headed into the cold, giggling and smiling at how his love had recovered.

 

"I missed this... But I missed you being healthy more. I'm so glad you're all better..."

[11/24/2016 6:20:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Stroking Ben's cheek lovingly, he moved to stand under the canopy, shaking some snowflakes out of his own hair. Some remained on his eyelashes, though they were nearly undetectable.

 

"I wouln't have been able to do it without your help. Thank you," he smiled, taking Ben's hand affectionately.

[11/24/2016 6:21:50 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a burning joy in his chest at having been able to help his lover so much. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

 

Leaning up, he kissed a Erke softly.

[11/24/2016 6:22:50 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hopefully you won't have to!" He chuckled, leaning down to better meet Ben's lips. Pulling him closer for extra warmth, he felt a heat spread through him.

 

It was from more than the hug, though.

[11/24/2016 6:24:12 PM] Zoe: Ben closed his eyes and placed one arm around the spider while the other gently held his cheek.

 

"Yeah... Hopefully... Since you're much happier when you're not sick!" A small giggle left him.

[11/24/2016 6:26:48 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I try to be, anyway," he poked his tongue out, top set of eyes fluttering. The hand on his cheek prompted a nuzzle from him.

 

"You really are delightful. I won't keep you, though... Go on! Have fun in the snow."

 

He felt bad for having deprived Ben of this before.

[11/24/2016 6:29:18 PM] Zoe: Ben gave him a final kiss before moving away to run around a bit. Staying aware of where Erke was, he hopped around a bit before deciding to gather up some snow.

 

Starting off with a snowball, he began rolling it around, gradually increasing the size until it was about as big as a water melon. Sitting down beside it, he made another, smaller ball of snow and put it beside the first one...

[11/24/2016 7:11:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke approached him curiously after a while, enjoying the few rays of sun that were shining through the clouds. Things were looking up...

 

Leaning down, he tried to discern exactly what Ben was doing before remembering something he'd said a few days back. Smiling widely, he began to imitate the human.

[11/24/2016 7:15:04 PM] Zoe: Stacking some snow on top of the second snowball, he put a small bit at the top and then stacked a final snowball there as well. Pleased with his work so far, Ben stood up and wandered off to grab several sticks, bringing them back over.

 

He pushed four in on both sides of the two big snowballs before adding two near the top of the stack (on either side). Ben made a quick trip over to some rocks and brought them back over, pushing them into the snowballs to finish it up.

 

"Look, a snow spider!"

[11/24/2016 7:19:20 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was not entirely following Ben's design, rather ammassing snow with his many arms and doing his best to shape it into a person.

 

It wasn't bad, with the snow patted down enough to enable him to make snow arms and even a neck. The face consisted of two pebbles and a sunken-in smile. He added some pine needles on the top of its head before smiling fondly at Ben's creation.

 

"I love it! It's adorable... roughly the size of one of our young, too."

[11/24/2016 7:22:57 PM | Edited 7:22:59 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped, thinking of how cute young spider must be. Even though he'd never considered having children, he had helped raise his sister once they got a bit older, and didn't mind babies all that much.

 

And it was then that he was struck by the thought of children with Erke, making him blush.

 

"Yours looks cute too!!" With a grin on his face (hoping the cold on his face would make him go flush to hide the blush), he stood up, leaning on the spider and smiling up at him.

[11/24/2016 7:25:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The reaction was noticed by Erke, but perhaps not entirely processed. He merely smiled warmly at the sight of both mounds of snow, as well as Ben.

 

"It's a snow...Ben... that doesn't sound so great, does it?" Especially because Ben to him wasn't Ben, he was Benjamin, and the distinction to him was very important.

[11/24/2016 7:27:28 PM] Zoe: Ben leaned down and made a thin sheet of ice, which he carefully patted down onto the snowspider's head.

 

"Well, this was a snow Erke, I just wasn't sure how to add your hair! But you were certainly the inspiration."

 

"But I love the idea of a snow Ben." The grin returned and he wrapped his arms around Erke, enjoying how warm he was after being out in the cold for so long.

[11/24/2016 7:30:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled with delight at his efforts, promptly pulling Ben up into his arms as the sun came out properly, warming them both. He sighed happily and allowed his eyes to close.

 

"It's perfect now... a wonderful way to spend my first day of good health."

 

Although he was getting comfortable and cuddly, something felt off... In a panic, he looked up at the sky and gasped.

 

"It's almost noon... we need to hurry back."

[11/24/2016 7:32:18 PM] Zoe: Ben was happy to enjoy their time, but the reminder of the time sent a shiver down his spine.

 

"S-should we leave these here? What if someone sees them?"

 

He really, really didn't want to destroy them, but if keeping them there would put them at risk, perhaps they should...

[11/24/2016 7:41:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Frowning, Erke debated his next move, but as he heard rustling come from within the cave, he turned to head inside.

 

"There's no time. Hopefully they won't pay it any mind , or will think it was one of the children. If we're lucky, the sun will take care of them..."

 

Clutching Ben closely, he headed back through the tunnel.

[11/24/2016 7:42:05 PM] Zoe: Ben held close to Erke, hoping that the sun melted quickly (but not TOO quickly), as they ran back into the tunnel.

 

It had been nice to get outside, though...

[11/24/2016 7:47:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once back in the safety of their home, Erke breathed deeply and shed his drape, pressing his forehead to Ben's.

 

"I'm going to need to hunt a lot tonight. I need to have food reserves, and I've missed out on important hunting time... but don't worry, I'll get you something nice to compensate for all the raw meat."

[11/24/2016 7:48:55 PM] Zoe: Ben sighed, getting himself comfy on the cushions while playing with his fingers.

 

"I understand, just don't stay out too long if you can help it. I always worry about you, you know that."

[11/24/2016 7:54:42 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll do my best. But you'll be asleep by the time I return, I'm sure..." He smiled softly and nuzzled Ben, making sure he got comfortable.

 

"For right now, I'd better get us some more tea... And perhaps some pastries. I think you'd enjoy what we make in winter. There's a lot of cinnamon and nutmeg..."

[11/24/2016 7:57:30 PM] Zoe: Ben recalled some of his early winters during the holidays with more foods that had those kinds of flavorings, and he smiled at the thought. However, remembering that he wouldn't be able to celebrate Christmas with Erke, at least, not like he used to, took away from that joy just a hair.

 

"Oooh, I'd love to try some of them!!"

[11/24/2016 8:02:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'll make sure to bring plenty of them for us, to last us the winter. I mean, I'll be able to get more, I just..."

 

Turning red, he ran a hand through Ben's hair before straightening himself out.

 

"I'll be right back. After that, I'll get the fire roaring and perhaps you can tell me about winter activities before nightfall."

[11/24/2016 8:04:26 PM] Zoe: Ben noticed him blush and smirked, keeping his eyes trained on the spider.

 

"Sounds good to me."

[11/24/2016 8:25:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: When he returned, he did carry dozens of pastries as promised, as well as two cans of tea. Setting them away in the pantry, he increased the heat and went to check on the pool.

 

"Water's hot... This is good."

[11/24/2016 8:27:28 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled at the thought of a warm bath, especially with Erke, and stood up to walk over to him.

 

"Would you wanna soak with me? Might help us relax a bit after our time outside in the cold..."

[11/24/2016 8:30:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Nodding, Erke took Ben in his arms while giving him a tender nuzzle. He put him down, though, not wanting to suffocate.

 

"I think that's exactly what we need," he murmured, eager to shed off the last of the cold from outside.

[11/24/2016 8:31:47 PM] Zoe: Ben took his hand and led him over to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt as they approached the other room. Once they were inside and close to the water, he pushed down his pants and stood aside, waiting for Erke to climb in so he could rest on top of him.

[11/24/2016 8:35:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke dipped into the tub with a gentle sigh, letting his entire body relax as he was submerged into the hot water. Holding his arms out, he invited Ben to join him with a tender smile.

 

"You'll love it... It's so soothing."

[11/24/2016 8:37:01 PM] Zoe: Ben wasted no time in climbing in after him, the feeling of the warm water invigorating him as he swam closer to Erke.

 

"This is so nice..."

[11/24/2016 8:39:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke nodded softly, placing a hand on his waist to caress him. He wanted to enjoy the last day of nonsexual intimacy they would have for a while.

 

"It's even nicer because you're with me..."

[11/24/2016 8:40:41 PM] Zoe: Ben nuzzles his head against Erke's chest, sighing contentedly.

 

"Yeah... I hate to think of you alone or me back with... Humans..."

 

He couldn't even bring himself to call them his family.

[11/24/2016 8:46:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down to kiss Ben's head, leaning back to hold him up a tad.

 

"I wouldn't want you to go back there, either. But I feel... I feel very sorry that I keep you so sheltered. And today... well, it was a miscalculation. Tomorrow morning I can take you out for longer..."

 

And then the good stuff would begin.

[11/24/2016 8:46:54 PM] Zoe: Ben reached up his hand to stroke Erke's cheek, looking into his eyes softly.

 

"That would be nice..."

[11/24/2016 8:48:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke washed Ben affectionately, not breaking eye contact, not ceasing his smiling. He let Ben decide when he wanted to leave the water.

[11/24/2016 8:57:12 PM] Zoe: Ben, however, wanted to enjoy his time in there with him a bit longer, savoring the bit of peace he had with his lover, the calmness of it all only making the rest of the day that much better.

 

The following morning, Ben lazily woke himself in the web, blinking sleep out of his eyes and stretching a bit.

 

"Erke...?" He was still not fully present in the moment.

[11/24/2016 9:01:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was fading, too, but from arousal. Well, more like an insatiable desire to breed. Still, he kept it together well enough, bringing Ben some breakfast the moment he heard his name.

 

"Yes, here! I... I think you'll like this particular one. It has pumpkin filling, and... Well, it's sweet, you know?"

 

His eyes moved towards the entrance of the den. They still had to go out... He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to handle it, but he'd do his best.

[11/24/2016 9:02:19 PM] Zoe: Ben sat up and took the food, moving to eat a bite of it when he saw Erke looking almost dazed.

 

"You alright hun? You're not getting sick again, are you?"

[11/24/2016 9:06:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: He shook his head and sat down, pressing himself to the floor almost anxiously.

 

"No, I'm not. I'm perfectly healthy now, just... You know."

 

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair.

 

"We should head out early today so we don't put ourselves at risk again."

[11/24/2016 9:07:46 PM] Zoe: Ben nodded understandingly and quickly ate his breakfast, waiting to be let down from the web so he could run and change.

 

It seemed as though mating fever had hit, and he didn't want things to get worse for him outside.

[11/24/2016 9:11:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You don't need to rush! I'm fine..." Erke chuckled and tried straightening himself out, before finding he was much more comfortable close to the ground.

 

Once Ben was ready, he headed out, still holding his body a lot closer to the floor than usual. He hoped the outdoors wouldn't be any colder than the day before.

[11/24/2016 9:12:30 PM | Edited 9:12:30 PM] Zoe: Ben stuck close to Erke as he was carried outside. Part of him hoped then snow Erke and Ben would still be there, and they were, in fact, although considerably more melted.

 

"Well it doesn't seem like anyone's been here, which is nice..."

[11/24/2016 9:14:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hunting paths are generally on the other side during this season," he smiled, helping Ben down. "That, and a lot of us don't enjoy the cold..."

 

He hoped Ben wouldn't mind it if he just sat and watched over him. He didn't want to heat up too much by moving, and the cold of the snow was helping him stay in line for now.

[11/24/2016 9:16:03 PM] Zoe: "Makes sense. I'm just glad they weren't discovered."

 

Ben contemplated fixing them, but knew he was lucky for the snow figures to have not been spotted. Instead, he opted to lie back in the snow and make a snow angel, staring up at the grey/blue sky and sighing.

[11/24/2016 9:19:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was amused at Ben's antics. He never knew there could be anything so satisfying about snow...

 

"What's that you're doing?"

 

To one of his kind, it almost looked like he was flailing.

[11/24/2016 9:21:06 PM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him and chuckled.

 

"Making a snow angel. I dunno if spiders have a concept of angels, but they're like these holy creatures with wings and robes 'n stuff. And when you lie down on your back and wave your arms and legs like I did, you kinda make a shape like an angel."

[11/24/2016 9:23:23 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh... That's something I'd never thought about! We don't have angels, but we know of them. I guess it's not out of place for you to create one in your image," he spoke softly.

 

He tried to think of what sort of abomination would be created in the snow if he attempted this.

[11/24/2016 9:24:20 PM] Zoe: Ben was also curious.

 

"I wonder what kind of shape you'd make, although it might be kinda hard for me to tell if I'm just standing on the ground. You might have more luck seeing it."

[11/24/2016 9:27:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Reluctantly rolling over onto his back, he put his arms out and began to move them up and down as he'd seen Ben do. This exposure of his underbelly mde him feel hot, but he endured.

 

Rolling back over with some difficulty, he looked down. As expected,it looked like a very bloated bee trying to take flight.

 

"I'm not sure how to feel about this."

[11/24/2016 9:28:29 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled as he looked at it leaning against Erke.

 

"I think it looks cute! And hey, you're probably the first spider to ever make one. You can say you're the original!"

[11/24/2016 9:30:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Ah, yes, modern art at its finest," he chuckled. "Still, now I have a vague, distorted idea of my silhouette! Wonderful."

 

Pulling Ben close, he brought him up to his lips, giving him a kiss that he quickly ended, letting his hair fall over his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

[11/24/2016 9:31:41 PM] Zoe: Ben was surprised by the kiss but grinned, leaning back up for another one.

 

"Cutie." He placed his hands on the spider's cheeks, pushing some of his hair out of the way in the process to look at his eyes.

[11/24/2016 9:35:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: They were half-lidded and somewhat glazed over; he was fighting hard. Still, he wouldn't deny the opportunity to kiss Ben again, so he leaned in and pressed their lips together anew.

 

"You're one to talk," he replied, fastening Ben's cloak around him with a smirk.

[11/24/2016 9:36:25 PM] Zoe: Ben trailed his finger tips on his left hand to the back of Erke's head. "I am, aren't I?" Snickering, he gave another quick peck.

 

"But you're a cutie too, don't forget that."

[11/24/2016 9:38:59 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His voice now breathy, Erke nodded, tucking some hair behind his ear as his smirk widened. "I am the blessed one, after all."

 

With a soft push, he lay Ben down in the snow, climbing on top of him to kiss him a little deeper. He hadn't really thought it through- just done it.

[11/24/2016 9:40:53 PM] Zoe: Ben's eyes widened as Erke laid him back in the snow. As exciting as it was, he worried that doing anything out here could get them caught.

 

"E-Erke!" He blushed, tucking his legs up a bit. "What if someone sees us?"

[11/24/2016 9:43:00 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Snapping out of it, he moved back, hands flying to his face as he groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Cursing in his native language, he turned around and began rubbing snow on himself.

 

"I wouldn't let that happen, you're right... Please, go off and stretch your legs some more... I'll be here."

[11/24/2016 9:44:19 PM] Zoe: Ben was excited but still fearful of their situation, but he still reached for Erke.

 

"It's okay, I know you're resisting a strong urge... We can go home now if it's getting unbearable."

[11/24/2016 9:45:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "No, no... It's fine. I'm fine." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I told you I'd take you out for longer and that's what I intend to do."

 

He was starting to feel an uncomfortable wetness beneath him, though, and it wasn't from just the snow.

[11/24/2016 9:47:53 PM] Zoe: Ben decided to continue strolling around in the snow, but continued to look back over at Erke, who seemed distressed.

 

After another 15 mins or so, he wandered back over, unable to watch the spider resisting what was clearly difficult to resist.

 

"We should go back."

[11/24/2016 9:55:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Nodding slowly, he leaned down to allow Ben to climb onto his back.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

He wasn't sure what else to say. At least the sun seemed to be fading...

[11/24/2016 9:56:58 PM] Zoe: "Don't be. You're going through something intense, and I understand." Ben climbed up and hugged Erke's back tightly.

[11/24/2016 9:59:09 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's still not too late to change your mind..." He commented quietly as he made his way back through the tunnels. "And you can tell me to stop at any time."

[11/24/2016 9:59:59 PM] Zoe: Rubbing the spider's back, he kissed him gently.

 

"I know hun, I'll let you know immediately if it gets to be too much."

[11/24/2016 10:05:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once inside the den, Erke lay Ben down on the web gently, proceeding to remove his clothes as carefully as possible. He kissed Ben as he did this, always being mindful not to accidentally hurt him.

 

He was admittedly eager, and it wasn't just due to the time of year.

[11/24/2016 10:09:25 PM] Zoe: Ben did his best to help Erke with removing his clothes, quickly pulling off the jacket and shirt and setting it aside as the spider pulled off his pants.

 

Although he had no idea how things were going to go, he was aroused by the thought of what they'd be doing, especially since they hadn't had sex in quite some time.

 

"Well this should be a new experience for me. I'm looking forward to it." With a hint of flirtation in his voice, Ben arched up his back a bit and tilted himself to the side, looking at him eagerly.

[11/25/2016 4:10:07 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Hopefully it won't be a bad one," Erke whispered, kissing down Ben's chest and stomach before spreading his legs and kissing between them. He licked up Ben's shaft before starting to climb over him again, ovipositor out and soaking wet as he rubbed it between his lover's cheeks.

 

Once his entrance was nice and wet, he pushed in, panting softly. He'd let Ben get used to his girth before going at it like he wanted to.

[11/25/2016 7:49:25 AM] Zoe: Ben could tell that things were moving quickly, and his erection formed in no time at all as he was licked. And once Erke pushed into him, he released a soft, drawn-out moan as he tucked up his legs.

 

Here we go...

[11/25/2016 11:26:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Once in position, he bent down enough to let his hair cascade over Ben, a soft sigh escaping hislips as he inched forward just a bit more before starting to rock his hips- which, of course, moved his entire frame. Warm liquid squirted into Ben almost instantly.

[11/26/2016 8:36:36 PM] Zoe: This sex would certainly be different, but so far he was enjoying it. There was no friction, and Ben's mouth hung open in a dirty smile as he looked up at the spider, shivering as the hair landed on him.

[11/26/2016 10:12:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's fangs were on full display as he picked up the pace, going from gentle and careful to desperate in seconds. His eyes shone with need as he almost pushed in more than Ben could take.

[11/26/2016 10:14:19 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped softly, eyes opening wide as he looked up at Erke. The sight of Erke's fangs nearly terrified him (they always did), but he didn't let it bother him, and closing his eyes, focused on the feeling of the ovipositor inside of him.

[11/26/2016 10:21:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke pushed far into him, gripping him tightly to the web as he thrusted, surprisingly making almost no noise. At one point he stopped secreting liquid, but at this point Ben would find himself very full of it anyhow.

 

 Instead of coming out all at once, this time each burst of eggs took its own time. The first few came a few thrusts after the liquid had stopped, producing a shudder from the spider.

[11/26/2016 10:23:01 PM] Zoe: Ben could feel himself being loaded with eggs a bit differently this time, though it still felt just as nice as he remembered. However, the delay startled him a bit, causing him to gasp.

[11/26/2016 10:26:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: It was at this point that Erke gripped him tighter, to subconsciously make sure he didn't try to get away as he fulfilled his current purpose. Ovipositor engorging momentarily, he lay a few more eggs inside his lover before slowing down for a bit.

[11/26/2016 10:28:43 PM] Zoe: Ben was full of eggs now, his stomach quite distended as he got used to the feeling of being heavy again. There was something about the idea of the spider being locked into him that he found appealing, although he hoped he'd get to empty these eggs out before taking more. Otherwise there could be some incredibly bad consequences.

[11/26/2016 10:37:25 PM] Ms Chernobyl: His grip lessened as he topped Ben off, realizing he was getting rather stuffed and could potentially end up injured. It was a good thing he was as aware as he was, or he would have kept going. Spiders could handle a lot more, after all. Pulling out despite not being physically done, he took a few shaky steps back.

[11/26/2016 10:39:49 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a bit embarrassed at the thought of pushing out the eggs in front of Erke, but he had no other options. With as much energy as he could, he tried, without any luck.

 

"M-maybe if you pressed on my stomach? Helped move them through my system..." Moving his hand around, he showed which way the eggs should go through, blushing hard.

 

"Sorry I'm being kind of a hassle..."

[11/26/2016 10:48:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "You're not," he replied breathlessly, leaning over Ben to run a hand down his face, "You're not being a hassle."

 

Taking note of where Ben was gesturing, he pressed his hand down gently on Ben's stomach, feeling the fruits of his labor beneath the warm skin.

 

What would happen if one day...? No, what a silly thought. That was impossible.

[11/26/2016 10:52:06 PM] Zoe: Ben continued to try and push the eggs out, thankful for Erke's help in doing so. Once most of them were close, he pushed harder and several of them slid out of him, making him look away embarrassed, tucking up his legs.

 

"Sorry I'm flustered, I'm just used to doing it privately..." Apologizing so much made him feel bad!

[11/26/2016 10:58:13 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke leaned down and pressed his lips to Ben's forehead, pushing down a little harder in order to help him along. He thought perhaps all the liquid would facilitate the expulsion, but perhaps there were too many...

 

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, "I'm here to help you."

[11/26/2016 11:13:51 PM] Zoe: Tilting his head back, Ben kissed Erke's chin, still pushing the rest of the eggs out. Once the last one had slipped out of him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"O-okay, I'm ready again."

[11/26/2016 11:29:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke cradled him and gave him a sweet kiss before positioning himself again, sliding into Ben with ease. This time there was no hesitation; he instantly began to thrust in and out of Ben, eggs flowing out slightly more rapidly.

 

As long as it didn't hurt, he had no issue with it.

[11/26/2016 11:33:45 PM] Zoe: Ben could feel the weight re-entering him, and he hoped that extra fluids from this ejaculation (if he could call it that) would make pushing them out easier. He'd still need Erke's help though, since they went in pretty deep.

 

His cock twitched a bit, though he himself wasn't all that close to cumming, though he definitely would at some point.

[11/26/2016 11:48:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Each time Erke saw Ben's stomach growing beyond a certain point, he'd stop and help him push the eggs out. They were making a mess of the web...

 

Fortunately he was running out, but there would be more ready to go the next day.

 

Panting, he rolled his head back, feeling an orgasm hit him as he stuffed Ben for the upteenth time, coating the eggs in semen. Embarrassing...

[11/26/2016 11:51:49 PM] Zoe: Ben had long since cum... and cum again. All that sex had left him completely wiped out, and he knew there would only be more of this again tomorrow... and the day after that...

 

God did he hope his body could keep up.

[11/26/2016 11:57:40 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Keeping him secure in the web, since he didn't want him to move around and use energy he didn't have, Erke let Ben rest as he cleaned up the mess. He wiped Ben down affectionately with a warm washcloth and filled a jug with water, keeping it nearby so he could periodically give some to his exhausted lover.

[11/27/2016 12:03:08 AM] Zoe: Ben appreciated the care Erke was giving him, panting softly and shutting his eyes.

 

"A-are we... are we gonna do any more today?" His voice was quite breathy.

[11/27/2016 12:09:51 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "No... I won't put you through any more torment, I promise. My body is making more as we speak, but... they won't be ready until tomorrow. You have nothing to fear."

 

Stroking his hair gently, Erke offered Ben a plum.

[11/27/2016 12:13:58 AM] Zoe: Ben shakily took the plum and weakly bit into it, only nibbling on the skin. It took a little bit of work, but eventually he broke through to the sweeter inside part, and still keeping his eyes closed as he ate.

 

"Thank you Erke..."

[11/27/2016 12:21:36 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Nodding, he moved to be beside the fire, warming up one of the drapes which had eventually become become blanket. He was warm enough, but he feared for Ben.

 

He'd observe how Ben fared through the night and gauge whether or not he should continue.

[11/27/2016 12:23:36 AM] Zoe: Ben was still shaking, gathering his strength back after hours of sex pushing eggs out of him. Rolling onto his stomach, he closed his eyes, drifting off for the moment.

[11/27/2016 12:26:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke lovingly placed the drape over Ben, moving over to the cooling box to have some strips of meat. He was exhausted too, but he had to eat. After he was done, he crawled into the web, curling up beside Ben.

[11/27/2016 12:27:51 AM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled in close to Erke, wrapping the blanket around him tightly.

 

He wanted a long night of rest before tomorrow, and within a minute of getting comfortable beside his lover, completely passed out.

[11/27/2016 12:34:42 AM | Edited 12:50:56 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The next morning, Erke woke up later than noon, which sent him into a slight panic before his body got overtaken by warmth again. Two of his hands were already reaching out to grab Ben, but he caught himself, instead climbing down the web in order to get the human some food when he woke up.

[11/27/2016 12:41:14 AM] Zoe: Ben took his time waking up, a bit uneasy about lying on the web all day having sex. He'd probably enjoy it more if it wasn't large eggs he had to repeatedly get rid of and instead was just semen, but that wasn't his choice.

 

When he finally did make his waking up known, he sighed, shivering a little bit in the cold (even with the blanket) before sitting up, the blanket still wrapped around him.

[11/27/2016 12:52:38 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sensed his unease and knew at once he couldn't deal with putting someone he loved through that. Ben wasn't a spider, he wasn't built to handle something like that! All Erke had done was put him in a dangerous situation.

 

Reaching out, he held a cup of tea up for Ben as well as a cinnamon roll.

[11/27/2016 12:55:06 AM] Zoe: Ben didn't know the conclusion that Erke had reached, and he took the tea and food gladly, smiling up at him.

 

"Thanks hun." Sipping it, he closed his eyes, enjoying the flavor as it helped him wake up.

[11/27/2016 12:57:04 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "It's no trouble." Erke gazed fondly at Ben, wanting nothing more in that moment than for him to be comfortable and happy.

 

Drinking some tea on his own, he gently put the cup down before getting up to put his own 'cloak' on.

[11/27/2016 12:57:39 AM] Zoe: Quietly eating the cinnamon roll, he watched Erke get up.

 

"So... more today then?"

[11/27/2016 1:02:28 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh... No," Erke smiled slightly as he fastened the material. "You rest up, maybe try and stretch a bit."

 

Smoothing out his hair, he gave his behind a polish.

[11/27/2016 1:04:16 AM | Edited 1:04:34 AM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head. "But... Don't you have the urge? I thought I was helping you with it..."

 

Watching Erke, he added, "Are you going somewhere?"

[11/27/2016 1:05:52 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "You are! You are, but... I feel bad about it. I feel bad for wearing you down like this, so I've decided against it."

 

Nodding, he picked up a jar from his shelves, producing a small orange blossom from within. "I'll be back soon, though."

[11/27/2016 1:07:57 AM | Edited 1:07:58 AM] Zoe: Ben moved down the web a bit.

 

"But... You're gonna go be with someone else...." Although he tried to move down again, he stopped himself, closing his eyes.

 

"No. It's fine. You have to take care of it, I can't help you, and I don't really understand how casual this whole thing is for spiders anyway. I'll just... Take it easy I suppose."

 

Ben rubbed his arm before getting down completely, re-wrapping the drapes around him as he walked around the room slowly.

[11/27/2016 1:11:48 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at him with slight pity- no, guilt. He hadn't anticipated Ben to feel bad about his decision, but he also hadn't anticipated him feeling so shitty after day one. He'd thought it would be similar to what they usually did, but had forgotten just how intensive it was.

 

"I won't be gone for very long, I promise." He held the blossom in his hand carefully and thought about how it would feel to propose the idea to someone else. He didn't want to form a lasting bond with anyone else...

 

Turning to leave, he looked back for a moment. "There's more tea in the pot, and the water should still be warm."

[11/27/2016 1:13:39 AM] Zoe: Ben nodded. "Thanks."

 

He didn't want to watch him leave, so he busied himself with making another cup of tea.

 

It would be a long time no matter how short of a time Erke was really out. The intimacy of the act for him personally was enough to make him feel sad about the spider doing it with anyone else.

[11/27/2016 1:15:19 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wasn't looking forward to the fact he would most likely have to carry a few eggs of his own, and he resolved to make whatever visit this was as short as possible.

 

Without another word, as he felt bad as it was, he headed out of the den and towards the centre of the mountain.

[11/27/2016 1:23:39 AM | Edited 1:28:37 AM] Zoe: Ben spent part of the day reading, then took a bath. When he got out, he stayed naked in the blanket and reclined on the cushions, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.

[11/27/2016 1:28:45 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Once Erke returned, he looked exhausted and miserable, but he shook it off and forced himself to smile widely as he entered the den.

 

"That went well!"

[11/27/2016 1:29:33 AM] Zoe: Ben looked up at him, expression not really changing.

 

"You feel better now?"

[11/27/2016 1:32:42 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes, she was... very nice. Very understanding." He shook himself off a bit before coming to rest directly in front of the fire, drape at his side.

 

I would have preferred you though.

[11/27/2016 1:36:06 AM] Zoe: Ben hugged his arms.

 

"Well, I'm glad you're not worked up anymore. At least, until tomorrow." Walking over to Erke, he curled up beside him, just wanting to be close to his mate.

[11/27/2016 1:37:03 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Putting an arm around Ben, he ran his fingers through his lover's hair, not wanting him to know how awful he felt.

 

"Yes... tomorrow is another day." He resented his body momentarily.

[11/27/2016 1:38:40 AM] Zoe: Ben sighed, curling in towards him and wrapping his arms around the spider.

 

"I want to do it again for you tomorrow. Please..." Although he was still nervous, he hated the feeling he'd had all day even more.

[11/27/2016 1:38:52 AM] *** Group call, no answer. ***

[11/27/2016 1:39:01 AM] *** Call ended ***

[11/27/2016 1:43:28 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at him in mild shock. He wasn't expecting that at all...

 

"Wait, really? Are you sure? It wore you out so much, and I can't stand seeing you like that because of me... I can't. It makes me feel horrible..."

[11/27/2016 1:46:10 AM] Zoe: Ben whimpered a bit. "At least now I know what to expect! I just..."

 

He so badly didn't want to be selfish.

 

"I don't want you to be upset when I wind up exhausted, but having you go out and do this with someone else just... I feel bad. I just," he slid a hand up Erke's front, "I wanna be able to help you... I love you..."

[11/27/2016 1:50:37 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's chest tightened as he heard Ben vocalize one of his concerns. He didn't feel right mating with anyone else either, but he felt even less right harming Ben. Putting a hand on Ben's back, he whined.

 

"I love you too, I just... I really can't stand putting you through strain. But I... I really don't enjoy going out and coupling with anyone else..."

[11/27/2016 1:56:35 AM] Zoe: Ben nuzzled him more.

 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm not a spider and that I can't help you on my own.... I'm sorry...." He felt utterly horrible at being so useless.

 

"I'll... I'll try not to make a big deal out of anything though... You do what you need to do and we'll just... Tough it out. We gotta."

 

Ben buried his face in the spider's torso.

[11/27/2016 2:03:19 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong and you're perfect just how you are! I love you for you... being a spider would only make this less complicated, but I wouldn't love you any more for it."

 

Holding Ben close, he created a cradle with his arms.

 

"I don't want you doing anything that can hurt you. I don't want you doing anything you don't feel good doing. I told you this from the start..."

 

He closed his eyes and wished for a moment to be something else.

[11/27/2016 2:05:56 AM] Zoe: Ben whimpered again. "I enjoyed it, but being that exhausted just kinda freaked me out, that's all. I just need long breaks if we go at it like that..."

 

For now he just wanted to focus on how much he loved Erke, and how close they were.

[11/27/2016 2:08:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I just... found it hard to hold back. Like they wanted to burst forth from me and would do so against my will..."

 

He stroked Ben's hair some more and began to lean back.

 

"But I'll take it a lot slower from now on. Or... or give you longer breaks, yes... with water and care."

[11/27/2016 2:11:03 AM] Zoe: Ben felt a wave of relief wash over him.

 

"We can manage it, make it work. I know we can." Looking up at the spider, he sighed contentedly.

 

"I love you so much."

[11/27/2016 2:13:00 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Rubbing Ben's back lovingly, he nodded. "Thank you so much... I love you, too."

 

In a moment he was thinking of the fact that it was a good thing they weren't having children.

 

Although at the same time...

 

He pushed those thoughts away and leaned down to kiss Ben on the lips.

[11/27/2016 2:25:40 AM] Zoe: Ben pushed up into the kiss holding him as close as he could, and not wanting to let go. Truthfully, he could stay like this forever...

[11/27/2016 2:42:07 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke allowed himself the rest of the day to relax, and focused exclusively on holding Ben close and giving him kisses. Although mating season could be very enjoyable, he couldn't help but wish for it to end soon.

[11/27/2016 2:48:12 AM] Zoe: The following morning, Ben was excited to try out the mating season thing again, although was still a bit nervous.

 

It seemed as though he only ever clothes to go outside nowadays, meaning he slept naked all the time. Pulling the blanket back a bit to toss it up and over Erke, he moved down the still-sleeping spider's body, finding the spot on his abdomen where his ovipositor rested and sliding his fingers around in it.

[11/27/2016 2:51:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke, although slumbering peacefully, sighed gently with a wiggle as he vaguely felt his slit be played with. It was roomy,  with enough space for Ben to fit his hand if he so wished.

 

It also produced considerable wetness, especially due to the season. Inside it, his ovipositor began to twitch.

[11/27/2016 2:57:01 AM] Zoe: Ben did in fact take the opportunity to slide his hand into Erke's slit, his fingers finding the twitching ovipositor as he began to massage it. The fluids were seeping out, and Ben couldn't help but slid his hand out and slick up his cock with it, resting his back down onto the web while his left and continued massaging the inside of Erke, the other jerking himself off.

[11/27/2016 3:02:55 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke stirred some more, whimpering quietly as his body began to heat up, his ovipositor beginning to slide out of him slowly- very slowly. His hands began to grip at the web as more wetness ran down him.

[11/27/2016 3:14:45 AM] Zoe: Part of him wanted to try fucking his slit, but just as he almost moved to try, Ben could feel the ovipositor slipping out, and before long, it had slid out and rubbed up against his chest, coating it.

 

Moving the hand from Erke's slit to his member, he continued to jerk himself off, rubbing up and down the ovipositor.

[11/27/2016 3:24:38 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was now half-awake, moaning quietly, but he stayed very still as he just allowed Ben to do as he pleased. He'd pretend to be asleep still to not interrupt his flow.

 

Ovipositor rubbing against Ben's chest, it throbbed and pulsed as a slightly purple liquid ran down it, coating his lover's chest and hand, as well as anything else in the vicinity.

[3:21:36 AM] Zoe: Ben moved his body up the ovipositor, and slowly he began grinding up against it, still keeping a hand on Erke's member to stroke him as well. His tongue lolled out a bit, a pleased smile on his face, as he picked up the pace of his hip movements.

[3:24:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The member squirted out more liquid, slowly coating Ben's entire body the more it was rubbed. Erke bit his lip to stay quiet, but he could feel something pushing to get out... still, he'd hold out a little longer, exhaling quietly as he was stroked off.

[3:28:57 AM] Zoe: Ben's breathing got shallower and his strokes on Erke got faster... And a little rougher.

 

"Oh god..." After a few more seconds of intense grinding, he groaned, squirting cum onto Erke's ovipositor, some of it getting on his own stomach.

[3:31:50 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke could feel the egg threatening to push out, and although he wanted to let Ben have his moment, he knew he couldn't simply let it roll out. Now slicked up with his lover's cum, he rose all at once, grabbing Ben and pulling him beneath him, throwing the blanket off as he pushed himself inside with a loud exhale.

 

His eyes met Ben's with a particularly devious glint.

[3:34:56 AM] Zoe: Ben screamed as he was grabbed, if only because he hadn't seen Erke move prior to it, and although he highly doubted that the spider would have stayed sleep during what he was doing, being grabbed like that really did shock him.

 

Having the spider push into him made him cry out, but he quickly got used to the feeling, still panting loudly as he looked up into Erke's eyes submissively.

[3:38:11 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke just about covered his mouth, not wanting anyone to come in and interrupt, thus putting Ben in danger, but he figured he liked Ben's noises more. Grinning dangerously, he pushed in a bit further.

 

"You were very daring, you know... you almost made me slip up..."

 

Feeling not only his own wetness, but Ben's own cum inside his lover made him sigh in delight.

[3:41:09 AM | Edited 3:41:09 AM] Zoe: The smile returned to Ben's face as he "ooh'd".

 

"Glad to know you liked it though...." Ben moved his hands to his chest and began to play with the purple fluid that had made a mess on him, moving his hand up to his lips to clean it off his fingers.

[3:43:07 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled and began to move up against Ben brusquely, pushing into him even further than he'd been able to do previously. He sighed again and let his eyes close as he felt his load approaching quickly.

 

"Just couldn't wait, could you... You needed your fill..."

[3:46:16 AM] Zoe: "Mmmm.... Mhm..." Ben slid his lubed up fingertips over his nipples and sighed.

 

"I needed you again..."

[3:50:45 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gripped Ben's sides tightly and pulled him up, ovipositor leaving a small bulge in the human's frame as he was lifted.

 

He enjoyed the sight thoroughly, groaning momentarily as he felt another spurt of warm liquid coat his lover's insides. Sliding out a bit, he pushed back in with force.

[5:39:33 PM] Zoe: Ben yelped again, his eyes rolling back. He had completely forgotten that Erke would need to do this most of the day, but even if he had remembered, he probably wouldn't have cared.

 

The smile on his face continued to grow.

[5:42:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke spread Ben apart enough to squeeze himself just the tiniest fraction further in, losing himself to the sensation. As he throbbed within him and rocked his frame, he unloaded his first batch within him, watching it make him bulge out with devious glee.

[5:49:00 PM] Zoe: Ben shut his eyes tightly as he felt the pressure of the eggs inside him. Despite loving how deep the spider could get into him, the further in he laid the eggs, the more of a hassle they were to get out, and he almost wished Erke would lay them just inside of him.

 

"O-okay... let's push these out then wait a bit..." Moving his hand to his torso, he started moving the squishy eggs through his body,

[5:52:39 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke almost growled to emphasize how dominant he was feeling, and it was odd for him to let go of it so quickly after adopting it for the first time in a sexual situation, as he quickly slid out of Ben and moved to rest beside him, legs tucked up to 'cradle' his twitching ovipositor.

 

He put a hand out and began to press down slowly on Ben's stomach, sighing a long, quiet sigh. It was early in the morning, and he'd had quite the awakening. "These'll keep you warm," he joked.

[5:57:02 PM] Zoe: Ben smirked up at him. "Well you're gonna be keeping me warm all day regardless." The liquid on his stomach had already cooled, so he tried to wipe some of it off as a few of the eggs inside of him started to slip out.

[6:01:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke helped him wipe it away with the drape, pushing down a little harder, still with a hint of deviousness in his eyes as he watched the eggs slide out of his lover. Each time they did, Ben seemed to jolt a little, and he made the cutest noises...

[6:05:37 PM] Zoe: Ben looked down, still embarrassed by having so much attention put on pushing the eggs out of him.

 

Part of him wondered if the mating season fever would die down if they actually had children together, and glancing up into Erke's face, he blushed, wondering what it would be like to actually be pregnant with spider eggs.

[6:08:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke could tell Ben wasn't feeling so spectacular about the situation, but somehow to him, having his small lover expel what he'd stuffed him with was very pleasing. He had laid his own share of eggs, and he didn't find it particularly pleasant due to his 'companion's' crassness and lack of care, but on some level Ben seemed to enjoy it.

 

And that was arousing to Erke in a way he didn't think was possible.

 

Leaning down, he planted his lips on Ben's, pushing harder momentarily.

[6:13:10 PM | Edited 6:13:09 PM] Zoe: Three eggs slipped out in quick succession, causing Ben's face to go red hot. Moaning into Erke's lips, he shivered, rolling his back to curl up more into the spider.

 

"Oh god..." Despite how embarrassed he felt, he felt rather dirty by pushing out the eggs in front of his lover, and his cock twitched, a new erection slowly forming.

[6:15:44 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke slipped his arms around Ben, stroking his sides before playfully tugging at his chest, kissing him deeper once he heard him moan. Yes... He loved this. It was far superior to what he'd done with those of his kind... Not to mention all the feelings attached.

 

He wouldn't trade this for the world.

 

One of his extra appendages did the pushing now, teasingly stroking Ben's cock in passing.

[6:17:12 PM] Zoe: Ben leaked precum over the hand that touched him as the final few eggs were pushed out. Using the time they spent making out to recover, he relaxed his body and tried to keep his breath steady, which was admittedly difficult with the way his cock was being teased.

[6:21:07 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke let a bony finger press against the head of Ben's cock, tongue gliding across his lips as he tweaked his nipples. Erke didn't have those, so he got to enjoy the softness on a body he adored. Ovipositor twitching, he took a deep breath to keep himself steady- he'd be patient.

 

Breaking the kiss momentarily, he moaned against Ben. "You're doing so well..."

[6:24:19 PM] Zoe: Ben rocked his hips and pushed up into Erke's finger, wanting to feel more of him on his cock.

 

All the stimulation left him unable to speak and reply, so he simply moaned louder in response, eyes rolling back.

[6:26:55 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed softly, reaching one of his regular hands down to stroke Ben's cock properly, sliding his other hand to start squeezing his ass (something he'd never done before).

 

Gripping the web tightly, he pushed Ben up further as he slid his tongue into his little lover's mouth. He was so glad he'd been introduced to the sensual world.

[6:31:53 PM] Zoe: Squeaking, Ben gasped softly, eventually turning his sounds into weak whimpers. It was always such a joy to be worked over by Erke, and he couldn't imagine trying to go back to some place where the spider couldn't go. He was so used to this world, and his huge lover.

 

With as much strength as he could muster, he held himself together just long enough to whisper "I love you..."

[6:34:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke let his back arch slightly as he pressed his forehead to Ben's. Nothing seemed to make him quite as happy as bringing his lover pleasure... Seeing him lose himself to the sensations of the spider touching him brought him joy like nothing else.

 

"I love you too," he purred, letting his tongue run down Ben's neck. Each moment spent with him was one that made him feel stronger, more determined...

[6:36:22 PM] Zoe: After a few more minutes, Ben spread his legs out again, only somewhat close to an orgasm.

 

"I-I'm ready again..." His ass was still dripping from before, and he eagerly awaited the feeling again.

[6:39:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Licking his lips, Erke got back into position, holding Ben's wrists above his head for dramatic effect. He hoped Ben knew the spider would never hurt him.

 

"Just in time, too..." Ovipositor dripping and twitching still, its tip seemed to be considerably enlarged. He pushed into Ben with a hard exhale, finding himself slide in with ease.

[6:43:25 PM] Zoe: Ben released a long, weak moan as he was penetrated again. Now looking down at his cock, he was unable to do anything about it with his hands held back.

 

Mouth hanging open, he panted, a bit of a whine with each breath.

[6:45:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Pushing in and out of Ben at a leisurely pace, Erke began emptying himself inside his lover at casual intervals, as he'd done the day before, all while stroking him off to make him feel cared for. Figuring he could afford to use a few more arms, he curiously cupped Ben's balls as another hand caressed his back.

 

So much to feel on such a small body...

[6:47:12 PM] Zoe: Ben enjoyed the feeling of having so many hands touching him, especially since they all belonged to the love of his life. This time, the sensation of the eggs being laid in his body was what triggered his orgasm, and he shuddered with a loud moan, shooting cum onto his stomach while the rest dribbled out onto Erke's hand.

[6:49:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke brought his hand to his lips, licking the cum off of his fingers before bringing them back down to wipe off the rest. He let out a hungry moan as he leaned down, hair once again cascading over Ben as he pressed their foreheads together, hands still gliding all over his body.

 

He pushed two more eggs inside him before releasing more liquid, weak and tender moans following each swing of his hips.

[6:54:07 PM] Zoe: Ben had considerably more energy today as opposed to the other day, and he already began exerting himself to push eggs out while Erke was still inside of him, just to give him something new to feel. A small smile formed on his lips as he did this.

[7:11:17 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gasped loudly as he felt resistance from within Ben, feeling the eggs start to push out even as he pushed in. They rubbed up against his ovipositor, making his eyes flutter shut as he breathed shallow breaths, pulling out to coat Ben's torso in his almost-clear fluid.

[7:12:07 PM] Zoe: Ben giggled evily. "Heh.... how'd you like that?" Some of the eggs slipped out as he pushed out the few closest to the outside.

[7:16:53 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke panted softly before nodding, grinning down at Ben as he squeezed his wrists gently. "You know how to keep it fresh..."

 

His grin widening still, he brought his hand down hard on Ben's stomach- yet not painfully so. "But how do you like this? "

[7:20:51 PM | Edited 7:23:32 PM] Zoe: The hand on his stomach caused several eggs to slide out of him, almost all at once, and he yelped, face going bright red as he arched up his back.

 

"Fuck!!" He felt momentarily humiliated, gritting his teeth up at Erke. He wasn't mad or feeling too bad, but he could tell just how little control he had on the situation.

 

Part of him actually quite liked it.

 

Biting his lip, he released the initial wave of embarrassment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking up at Erke.

 

".........again?"

[7:29:14 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Licking his lips again, Erke felt his entire body shiver with delight as he watched Ben's reaction to his spontaneous decision. He looked so beautiful beet red... Feeling in control made him feel even more aroused, but just as long as it didn't cross the line into hurting his beloved.

 

He had the feeling he'd done quite the opposite, though. Chuckling gently, he stroked Ben's cheek with the back of his hand before leaning down to catch him in a kiss...

 

While pressing his hand down firmly, of course. He knew at this rate he'd be remaking the web from scratch.

[7:34:37 PM] Zoe: More of the eggs slipped out as Ben "aaah'd" reactively. He had lost control of what was going on with the lower half of his body, and he (happily) struggled against the hand that restrained his arms.

 

"Play with me Erke.... treat me like your favorite toy..." Bold words indeed.

[7:39:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: A much stronger tingle ran through Erke at these words. They sounded so daring, so... Enticing. What was he meant to say in response to that? Reaching down to slide two fingers inside Ben, he rubbed his large member against Ben's cock.

 

"Oh," he began, pressing his forehead to Ben's. "I will... I've always wanted to play with my food."

 

With that, he began to nibble down Ben's neck, fangs grazing his skin.

[7:44:11 PM] Zoe: Knowing how much Erke loved him, the teasing only made him hornier instead of genuinely frightened. In fact, Ben pushed it a little further.

 

"Good.... I'm sure I taste delicious."

 

Part of him hoped he wasn't crossing a line somewhere.

 

His erection was gliding against Erke's ovipositor easily, and he rocked his hips back to help the spider finger him deeper.

[11/28/2016 7:55:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's tongue slid up and down Ben's neck before beginning to glide across his chest, ovipositor squirting at random intervals, the warmth of Ben's cock doing little to relieve his arousal.

 

"Let's find out," he purred, giving Ben a bite on the shoulder. It wasn't enough to break skin, but it would leave a little mark.

 

Feeling especially blasphemous, he took one of the eggs and began to rub it against Ben's ass, enjoying the sounds it made upon contact.

[11/28/2016 8:06:50 PM] Zoe: Ben didn't question Erke using his eggs to mess with him, only feeling the way his stretched ass was so easily ready to take the egg again, which made him blush.

 

Once again, he was getting coated in a purple-y liquid that warmed his chest, and he began grinding against the ovipositor with more energy, hoping to mix the fluid with his own...

[11/29/2016 3:30:29 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Ben's eagerness made Erke smile wide, and he soon found himself slipping his eggs back inside his lover simply for fun. Biting just a smidgen harder, he let a low grumble rise in his throat.

 

His ovipositor was practically poking Ben in the face, but he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of the other's body. He was so slick and slippery!

[11/29/2016 3:37:20 AM] Zoe: Ben noticed how close the tip of Erke's ovipositor was to his lips, and he couldn't help but open his mouth wide, allowing the very tip to slip in, which he sucked on readily.

[11/29/2016 3:45:02 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The extra stimulus was amazing... this counted as a break until the next batch, right? Shuddering, Erke pushed up a little further, squishing the eggs back into Ben as he fondled his balls and ass ... having so many arms had nothing but perks.

[11/29/2016 3:48:33 AM | Edited 3:48:37 AM] Zoe: Ben stuck his tongue into the tip of the ovipositor, licking around the entrance to tease him, as he felt egg after egg being pushed back inside of him. Unlike when they were laid in him though, these wouldn't be hard to push out, and just to mess with Erke, he began to push them back into the spider's hand, as they slipped out once again.

 

He looked up at his lover and gave him a devious smile.

[11/29/2016 3:53:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled and began pushing two in at the same time, rubbing them up against Ben's walls as he squirted on Ben's lips... on purpose.

 

"If the humans could see you now..."

 

His voice was a rumble, eyes shining with intense lust. His frame was shaking.

[11/29/2016 3:58:04 AM] Zoe: Ben suddenly thought of the idea of him being out on display in front of other humans, being treated in such a dirty way.

 

It would be undoubtedly satisfying.

 

The stretchiness Ben's ass was displaying certainly seemed to proof that he would be able to handle being pregnant with eggs, at least in his mind, and as he licked up the liquid on his lips, he plunged his tongue further down into the spider's member.

[11/29/2016 4:00:45 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke shuddered and shut his eyes as Ben essentially tonguefucked his ovipositor. Moaning shakily, he slid back to stroke Ben's face, allowing him to have his fun before the spider went back in.

 

Although he didn't see his lover as an object, he did find the idea of having sex in front of the humans to be enticing.

[11/29/2016 4:09:23 AM] Zoe: Ben lapped up the extra fluids that were seeping out of his lover, putting his lips around the tip of his member and sucking while his tongue twirled around inside of him.

 

Another orgasm was building up, and before long, Ben had once again cum. This time, he came right in a small pool of purple fluid from Erke on his torso.

[11/29/2016 4:13:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Seeing this made Erke sigh with delight, although it was short lived as he reached a good and proper orgasm in Ben's mouth, coating his throat in thick semen. That was unintentional...

 

He wasn't meant to release until they were fully over, but Ben had managed to get him to cum regardless... all while having his own orgasm, it seemed.

 

He'd be sleeping the entire day away tomorrow for sure.

[11/29/2016 4:15:29 AM] Zoe: Ben choked on the sudden mess in his mouth, but he managed to swallow most of it before properly licking the rest off his lips.

 

"God... Your cum is so tasty compared to ours..." It was sweeter in taste for sure, from few times he'd tasted his own.

[11/29/2016 4:17:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke quickly pulled him up with an apology to make sure his breathing passage wasn't blocked, but he flushed considerably at what Ben told him.

 

"Is... is it? I think yours is delightful, though," he admitted, before slowly laying Ben down to begin washing him with his tongue.

[11/29/2016 4:20:43 AM] Zoe: Ben shivered and tucked up his legs as he was cleaned off. Tilting his hips up to face Erke, he raised his ass up into the air, one remaining egg in him pushing to get out but only pushing enough to open him up a little way.

 

Part of him sorely wanted Erke to lick his ass too, especially with an egg in there. Today was definitely a naughty day.

[11/29/2016 4:23:50 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke understood, and he knew that this for sure would be, without a doubt, the biggest unwritten sacrilege he ever committed. Gripping Ben firmly, he slid his tongue down his human's underside before pressing it to his ass, licking away at the fluids.

 

Before long, he was pushing the egg back in with his tongue, making sure it never went in beyond a certain point so it could slide back out and he could repeat the process.

[11/29/2016 4:25:35 AM] Zoe: Ben whimpered and moaned as the spider's tongue was toying with his ass, and putting his mouth back on Erke, once again shoved his tongue into the tip of the ovipositor.

[11/29/2016 4:27:12 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Noticing he'd been completely turned around, he laughed softly before squishing his tongue beneath the egg and prodding Ben's insides properly. He was all sticky and slick inside- but he expected that... Moaning softly, he pushed his hips forward as a hand came to grip Ben's cock.

[11/29/2016 4:29:48 AM] Zoe: Ben would undoubtedly have another orgasm quickly once his erection came back; probably the final orgasm of the day.

 

Closing his eyes, he moaned and focused on sucking on the large member.

[11/29/2016 4:32:45 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Wanting to enjoy this for all it was worth, Erke spread Ben's cheeks wide apart, shoving his tongue in deeper before slowly sliding it back out, body shivering as his tongue now coiled around Ben's cock to join his hand. He wondered how many eggs he could slide back inside his lover in one sitting...

 

He'd keep a hand over Ben's entrance so they couldn't get back out. With a small smile, he began slipping them back in.

[11/29/2016 11:00:26 PM] Zoe: Ben could feel the eggs stuffing him again, and he whimpered, still sucking for all he was worth as his whole body shuddered. It took almost no time at all before more jets of cum shot out from him, and he loudly cried out in pleasure, unable to keep his mouth on his lover as his body went weak.

[11/30/2016 12:03:27 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke knew he'd pushed a limit, and he was delighted for it. Letting go slowly, he pushed the eggs out of Ben again as he rode out his orgasm, tongue now coated in cum.

 

He squirted out a few more jets of fluid too, decorating his lover's face. It was cute in a way...

[11/30/2016 12:27:29 AM] Zoe: Ben could hardly lick up the remainder of the fluid on his face, his body shaking too much as the eggs were pushed from him again. All of what they did had taken the remainder of his energy, and his vision doubled as he looked up at Erke, who still had his tongue wrapped around Ben's cock.

 

"Erke..." Blinking unevenly, he eventually let his eyes flutter closed, and he momentarily blacked out, coming back and shaking his head a bit.

[11/30/2016 12:59:55 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke slowly let go of Ben's cock, swallowing the substance before sitting up slowly. He stroked Ben's face before licking off the remaining fluids, kissing his forehead as he began to move away, if only to get the web cleaned up.

 

His lover was tired... Erke had to let him rest. Moving him to a cleaner spot of the web, he began washing him down properly before cleaning up the eggs...

 

"I love you."

[11/30/2016 1:11:30 AM | Edited 1:11:28 AM] Zoe: Ben was still fading in and out, but he did hear Erke speak.

 

"Love you... Too..."

 

His body went limb as he succumbed to the lack of energy, though now the spider could do whatever he needed to to clean Ben up (or clean around him).

[11/30/2016 1:14:25 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was very tender as he washed Ben up with warm water, and his disposal of the eggs was one accompanied by a small smirk. They sure had gotten down and dirty with that one, hadn't they?

 

Still, he couldn't think of a better way to keep warm during winter.

 

He left a nice pot of tea made alongside a few meat pies as he scrubbed the web down before settling down for a nap.

[11/30/2016 1:33:50 AM] Zoe: Ben awoke several hours later, groggy and a bit sore. But remembering how much fun he'd had made him not regret a single bit of it.

 

Rolling beside Erke, he cuddled close, so thankful to have him in his life

[11/30/2016 7:24:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke lazily pointed to the food and drink he'd laid out for Ben before draping his arm across the human and yawning loudly, blinking a few times before resuming sleep.

 

He was shocked to find he was beat! This was only his third mating season, and it was far more intense than the others had been...

[11/30/2016 7:26:59 PM] Zoe: Ben slowly slid down the web and walked over to the meal that had been prepared for him, taking small bites and savoring the taste. He had been surprisingly full from... Earlier's events, but it wouldn't have provided the nutrition that would keep him from feeling hungry, and the meat pies were much welcomed.

 

Downing his tea, he wandered back over to the web, climbing up beside Erke again.

[11/30/2016 7:32:54 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke himself had little desire to do anything other than sleep, though when nighttime came he'd surely stuff himself in order to keep his energy up. Today had gone a lot better, hadn't it? He was absolutely delighted.

 

Feeling Ben beside him again, the spider pulled him into an embrace.

[11/30/2016 7:34:07 PM] Zoe: Ben knew he'd need quite the break after that last time, but was excited to see how things would be different the next time.

 

Curling up into Erke, he nuzzled his head against the spider.

 

"Mmm, hi..."

[11/30/2016 7:36:34 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke replied with a soft greeting in his other language, curling himself around Ben as he lost himself in his warmth and softness. He smelled so sweet now that he was all clean... though truly he always smelled sweet to the spider.

 

"That was fun," he managed to admit in his tired state.

[11/30/2016 7:38:20 PM] Zoe: "Heh, yeah it was. I loved being so dirty with you." Ben's finger trailed down Erke's chest as he smiled.

 

"I mean, I really just love being with you in general."

[11/30/2016 7:40:28 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Sighing as an attempt to stay awake, Erke smiled lazily and stroked Ben's hair, humming. "Yes, it was very bold... I never would've imagined doing things like that."

 

Open sexuality was a scorpion thing.

 

"As do I, you know. More each day."

[11/30/2016 7:42:04 PM] Zoe: "It's a lot of fun. And we have the rest of our lives to spend enjoying each other."

 

Leaning up to kiss him, he closed his eyes.

[11/30/2016 7:45:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The rest of their lives... was that really true? Would Ben spend the rest of his life beside Erke? They were both so young... And Erke knew he couldn't bear the thought of this room being the extent of Ben's existence. Perhaps tiredness was making him read too much into things...

 

Kissing back, he murmured an 'mmmhm...'

[11/30/2016 7:46:43 PM] Zoe: Ben pushed more into the kiss, though still a bit tired. He had to pull back and yawn again, which made him blush, as he once again gave the spider a peck on the lips.

[11/30/2016 7:48:56 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke was somewhat glad the kiss had been cut short for, as much as he enjoyed it, he wanted to get back to sleeping. Still, he ran a hand down Ben's side and smiled.

 

"You know, you look beautiful right now."

[11/30/2016 7:51:35 PM] Zoe: Ben's blush only got stronger. "Well, you always look gorgeous to me." A grin formed on his mouth.

[11/30/2016 7:55:02 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke couldn't suppress a chuckle as Ben complimented him. Expression soft, he leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead.

 

"I'd feel bad if I weren't up to standard..."

[12/1/2016 3:03:13 AM] Zoe: "You as yourself is all I could ever need, don't worry."

 

Ben could tell that Erke was tired, so he relaxed a bit.

[12/1/2016 6:47:15 AM] Ms Chernobyl: He could smell something different in the vicinity, like another of his kind was standing at the door... oh, great. With a groan, he pushed up, letting Ben down slowly while telling him to keep quiet for a moment.

 

Making his way outside, he looked around to see...

 

No one.

 

Frowning, he headed back for the web with a shrug.

[12/1/2016 11:36:16 AM] Zoe: Ben sat up and looked up towards Erke. Although he opened his mouth to speak, he kept quiet, worried another spider might hear.

[12/2/2016 2:54:49 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Still looking concerned, he fastened the den's curtains extra tightly before settling down before the fire.

 

"It's probably nothing," he whispered.

[12/2/2016 2:56:37 AM] Zoe: Ben climbed down off the bed and hurried over to Erke, hiding his head underneath the blanket as he got close.

 

"I hope so."

 

His voice could barely be heard.

[12/2/2016 3:03:01 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke held Ben in his lap, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

 

"Whatever happens, I won't let you be in any danger. I promise."

 

Besides, it might have been someone who had wanted to score and had been driven away by the noises inside...

[12/2/2016 3:16:38 AM] Zoe: "Thank you..."

 

It was very easy for Ben to forget that his being in spider territory was bad, especially when he spent so much time happily with Erke, and remembering the risk of other spiders coming by always had a way of shaking him back to reality.

 

His hand moved to Erke's chest, which he gripped tightly.

[12/2/2016 3:47:13 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke cradled Ben, making sure he knew the spider meant it when he said no harm would come to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next weeks progressed as expected, yet Erke found new ways to make love to his human companion each time. One he discovered them both to like was a sort of doggy-style in which he held Ben up by the hips, letting only the very front of his body be in contact with the web.

 

He took extra care of him like this too, of course... and when Christmas rolled around, he even snuck away to get Ben some gifts.

[12/2/2016 3:58:16 AM] Zoe: Ben had saved some of the good threads from the old web (Erke had to remake it after all the sex they had), enough to make something small, and although he tried hard to weave something out of it, the stickiness coupled with his amateur hand made it impossible for him to actually make anything.

 

Of course, during one of their excursions outside, Ben had found a small stone with a crack in it. Very carefully, and over a few days, he managed to break through the crack to form a hole, and then using another stone, carved a small spider onto the flat face of the rock. Making a single thread out of three of the strands, Ben managed to make a necklace out of the rock and webbing, keeping it hidden until Christmas Day.

 

The morning finally came (Ben had been pestering him to keep track of the days), and he nudged Erke excitedly.

 

"Hey babe, wake up! It's Christmas!!"

[12/2/2016 4:07:00 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Ben's nudges did not go unnoticed, and Erke found himself rising very slowly, yawning as he acknowledged the presence beside him.

 

Christmas... that's right!

 

Smiling down at Ben, he ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Merry Christmas..." Now they could have the big pudding he'd bought for dinner! But first, presents.

 

Climbing down the web, he headed over to the cushions to produce a package...

[12/2/2016 4:08:50 AM] Zoe: Ben had his gift hiding in the bundle of his old clothes (which he never wore anymore), and brought them over to Erke, sitting beside him.

 

"I probably should have wrapped this, but you'll find it in this mess." Handing him the pile of clothes, he took the package from Erke.

[12/2/2016 4:16:23 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gasped and held the pile of clothes, not having expected Ben to have gotten him anything due to his confinement.

 

"You shouldn't have..."

 

The package wasn't wrapped too tightly, and the contents were as follows: a storybook of arachnid fairytales so Ben wouldn't be bored, a hair ornament shaped like a flower in case he wanted to pretty up, and a little doll shaped like a rabbit made from the finest velvet.

 

Unravelling his bundle, he found the necklace and gasped ever so softly. "You made this... for me?"

[12/2/2016 4:20:17 AM] Zoe: Ben grinned widely as he saw everything Erke had gotten him, hugging all of them tightly to him.

 

"Thank you so much Erke... I love all of this!!"

 

Once he noticed the spider admiring the necklace, he giggled.

 

"Yep. I was all sneaky so I could surprise you with it, and it took some time since I can't go out and buy anything, but I'm pleased with how it turned out." Nuzzling his love, he added, "Merry Christmas Erke..."

[12/2/2016 4:26:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I... I'm glad, I..." He was floored by the tenderness of Ben's gesture, admiring the work that had gone into the necklace. He couldn't suppress a smile as he rose it up to eye level. "I really love this, too..."

 

He slipped the necklace on and took Ben's hands gently. They'd spent a few months together now, and Erke knew he wanted it to last for as long as it possibly could.

 

"I don't deserve such care and loving..."

 

Leaning down to kiss Ben, he whispered a 'merry Christmas' in return.

[12/2/2016 2:13:15 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as he was kissed, nose scrunching a little bit.

 

"You do deserve it. You've kept me happy and healthy for the last few months, and you continue to care about me."

 

Picking up the doll, he hugged it close and grinned.

[12/2/2016 2:14:51 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well- yes, but I..." Lowering his head, he realized he didn't really want to mope about how he'd taken Ben from the outside world. The boy didn't want to return anyway, so why bother?

 

Instead, he focused on the positives.

 

"We have a few hours still until the world wakes up... Want me to take you outside?"

 

He beamed from joy over the fact Ben liked his gift.

[12/2/2016 2:21:19 PM] Zoe: Giving the doll one final squeezing hug, he set it down on top of the book beside the flower clip, moving over to his warm outside clothes.

 

"Yes!!!"

[12/2/2016 2:49:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke took Ben in his arms gently to give him a squeeze before allowing him to get dressed, throwing on a proper cloak this time.

 

"Let's see if we can go up some of the mountain."

[12/5/2016 2:52:55 AM] Zoe: Ben buzzed around the room as he got dressed.

 

"Yes!!! It should still have quite a bit of snow on it, so that'll be fun to trek up!"

[12/5/2016 9:16:07 AM | Edited 9:16:15 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke took Ben's hand and led him through the entrance, letting him walk the halls for a bit for the first time since he'd gotten there.

 

Holding him up suddenly, he grinned and dashed outside, where the snow was falling lightly.

[12/7/2016 12:18:06 PM] Zoe: Ben gasped as he was picked up, but giggled excitedly once he saw the snow again. He wasn't sure how far up the mountain they'd go, but he longed to see a view, and holding tight to the spider, watched the scenery go by.

[12/13/2016 1:54:38 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Gently placing Ben down, he made his way towards the mountain path after stretching for a bit. The snow got caught in his hair, making him shiver slightly. It was so peaceful...

[12/13/2016 10:17:55 PM] Zoe: Ben walked beside Erke as they ascended the mountain once again, happy that he was stronger now and prepared for the climb. It didn't seem to be snowing too heavily either, and they'd probably be able to make it up most of the mountain before going back down would be a good option.

 

"Let's not go down inside the mountain this time. Terrifying sheer edge descent is one of those things I can't handle more than once a year."

[12/14/2016 11:08:20 AM | Edited 11:08:35 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't worry, my darling, that won't be happening again. We won't go up so high this time- just enough to see the world below covered in snow."

 

They'd be able to see the town for sure, and Erke only hoped it wouldn't trigger some sad reaction from Ben.

[12/22/2016 5:33:46 PM] Zoe: With a smile, Ben skipped forward excitedly. "Sounds like a wonderful plan."

 

The two of them made good time on their ascent, only stopping once to take a short breather, and before long they were high enough to see how far the snow stretched. Ben squinted and noticed the sight of the city beyond the edge of the forest, making him sigh.

 

"I wish I could just push it out of view, beyond the horizon, and far away from us."

[12/22/2016 5:40:03 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke looked down at Ben with a soft expression on his face, putting a gentle hand on his back to give it a little rub.

 

"Benjamin... I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't have come up this high. I just thought..."

 

Closing his eyes momentarily, he folded his legs to be more at Ben's level.

 

"I know how you feel. I do. Not for the same reason, but... I do wish it were away. I wish the world were ours again. I-I mean..."

[12/22/2016 5:44:30 PM] Zoe: Ben always felt a bit... uncomfortable when Erke went on about his dislike of humans. Not because he disagreed, but because it always made him feel painfully aware of how he was human. In fact, Ben usually tried to forget about it.

 

"Yeah. I know." His voice was tired, and he tried to look away from the city, briefly glancing over at the spider before looking down.

[12/22/2016 5:47:27 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "If only we lived in the desert, this wouldn't be an issue," he murmured to himself. "Or would they not want us there...? I've always wanted to see it, and yet..."

 

He'd never left the mountain. How would he? He knew going overseas was a dream they had, but the desert was much closer.

[12/22/2016 5:53:09 PM] Zoe: Ben ruminated on the idea of a trip to the desert, at the very least. "We should go there sometime anyway. You know, just to see what it's like for us together. Maybe we could move there eventually, although I'd like to visit back here for winter. I'd miss the snow." Offering a soft giggle, he leaned back against Erke.

[12/22/2016 5:56:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "The people in the desert are said to be kind, but I've never met a scorpion before. Their culture is very different... Much more... Ah..." He looked down at Ben, rubbing his own face. "I never told you about them, did I?"

 

He was getting chilly, but he wanted Ben to enjoy his time out in the snow, especially knowing how much he liked it.

[12/22/2016 6:00:29 PM] Zoe: Ben shook his head, keeping himself warm against his lover. "What about them?" He was starting to get colder, but didn't want to go back just yet

[12/22/2016 6:06:11 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Well, they're like us; in the sense that we both came from the same place. But you know how humans have genetic differences depending on ethnicity? We have that too... But at a much larger scale." Putting a hand in the snow, he began to play with it idly. "We're excellent hunters, but scorpions are far better fighters."

[12/22/2016 6:42:12 PM] Zoe: Ben tried to think about what scorpion-taurs would look like, but then again, he hadn't seen many other spiders in person to form a mental picture.

 

"They seem like they'd be interesting to meet. Though I'm not sure how they'd handle me..."

[12/22/2016 6:44:26 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "They... Seem to get along with humans better than we do." That was an understatement, and also a bit of a lie. Scorpions enjoyed keeping humans in their dens as lovers, but they weren't beyond fighting and killing them over territorial dispute. "But I'm sure they'd be lovely to you! Especially since we don't really have beef, just... Differences."

 

With a little chuckle, Erke put a bit of snow on Ben's nose.

[12/22/2016 9:40:05 PM] Zoe: Ben smiled as he listened, the thought of getting to live beside Erke without having to be a secret from the rest of his kind filling him with an immense joy.

 

Perhaps we'd even be able to raise a family together...

 

He was shaken from those thoughts when he felt his nose touched, and scrunching it up, he giggled.

[12/22/2016 10:04:24 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Laughing softly, he put a little bit of snow on Ben's head- not enough to be too much of a bother, but just enough to look cute.

 

He didn't really understand why Ben liked such a cold, biting thing so much, but he wouldn't ask questions out of fear of seeming insensitive.

 

Would the desert be better, though? He might just roast to death instead.

[12/22/2016 10:17:33 PM] Zoe: Ben huffed playfully and shook his head, grinning up at him.

 

It was nice being out in the calm, snowy outdoors with his love, but glancing up at the sky, he could see the sun rising quite high, and he knew they'd have to head back eventually.

[12/22/2016 10:19:19 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sighed deeply as he, too, felt the sun crawl further up his back. With a quiet grunt, he got up- his underside greatly appreciating the lack of contact with snow- before putting an arm around Ben to help him up too.

 

"We should start heading back down... We don't want to have to go down the hole," he teased.

[12/22/2016 10:28:40 PM] Zoe: Ben moved off the ground and once again walked beside Erke to head back to their home.

 

The more time they spent outside that cave, the more he felt reluctant to return to it. For the longest time, he'd preferred staying inside, but he was rapidly feeling more and more trapped inside of it, knowing he couldn't leave to shop or anything like that. If he could only wander through the spider society, he'd feel much better...

 

...But that would probably never happen.

[12/22/2016 10:48:49 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke didn't know this, of course, but he had a faint idea. He knew Ben wouldn't want to stay in the den forever... That's why he hoped today's Christmas meal would be enough to put him in a bit of a good mood, at least.

 

He was also considering something much greater, but he had to think about it some more.

 

It would mean severe danger for Ben otherwise.

 

As soon as they were back in the warmth of the den, he stoked the fire and got to setting out some food. Sure, it was relatively early, but he was feeling hungry.

[12/23/2016 3:44:04 AM] Zoe: Ben changed out of his clothes, keeping a thin bit of cloth wrapped around his waist as he watched Erke set up their food.

 

"Christmas brunch then?"

[12/23/2016 7:06:29 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Yes," he replied with a gentle smile, laying it out before gently putting Ben's gifts somewhere safe.

 

Cinnamon rolls and smoked meat accompanied by cups of spiced tea... seemed festive enough for him.

[12/23/2016 6:36:13 PM] Zoe: A faint memory of early Christmas meals with his family flickered in his mind, and he wished he could have made something similar for Erke, but this spread was lovely too.

 

"Mmm, I can't wait to tuck in." Tilting his head up to look into his lover's eyes, he smiled. "Thank you, Erke."

[12/24/2016 1:28:47 AM] Ms Chernobyl: The Christmas pudding they'd have for dinner would hopefully make up for whatever human thing Ben might be missing out on. Besides, Erke would rather have him here, where he was safe from shouting and anger.

 

The spider placed Ben's cup beside him very delicately, offering a warm smile in return. "Anything for you, darling."

[12/24/2016 1:35:45 AM] Zoe: Taking a sip of the spiced tea, he smiled widely and sighed contentedly after swallowing.

 

"This is probably the best Christmas I've ever had. The most peaceful, anyhow."

 

Without another word, Ben picked up his fork and began to eat, relishing the taste and the moment. Hopefully things would only continue to be this happy for them...

[12/24/2016 1:45:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Likewise. All my other Christmases have been very lonely... and I never got any gifts. People are afraid of me, I think. At least a little bit."

 

He was happy just watching Ben smile. Or sleep. Or exist.

 

Erke began to eat as well, not bothering to hide his hunger. He felt grateful for the warmth of the fire...

[12/24/2016 1:58:43 AM] Zoe: Ben leaned against his lover as he continued taking bites of food.

 

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not afraid of you. And I'm a weak little human."

[12/24/2016 2:03:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I'm not afraid of you either," he murmured, "even though the concept is still scary. But I'm glad you don't... hate me, either."

 

Getting the words out could be a bit tough.

[12/24/2016 2:04:59 AM] Zoe: Ben swallowed his bite of food and put his hand on Erke.

 

"I've never hated you. I mean it."

[12/24/2016 2:08:46 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Good..."

 

Interlacing their fingers, he sighed softly. He'd probably hate him if he were Ben. And of course, there was the whole human issue...

 

"I love you."

[12/24/2016 2:11:29 AM] Zoe: "I love you too.... And... Thank you for not hating me. Or even if you did, thank you for not hating me now..."

 

Closing his eyes, he sighed, setting his fork down.

[12/24/2016 2:18:57 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Don't be sad, everything's alright now... we have each other, and we have a future, because I will make something of myself, Darkness command me. And I'll have you by my side."

 

The determination in his face was almost frightening.

[12/24/2016 2:27:27 AM] Zoe: Ben wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I'll be with you forever... I promise. I never want to leave your side. We'll be a family-" Eyes shooting open, he went bright red in the face, biting his lip.

 

"W-well, I mean, well you know..."

[12/24/2016 2:31:43 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "Aren't we already a family...?" He inquired softly, his own face turning slightly brighter as he ran a hand through Ben's hair. What was he trying to say?

 

"Are you alright, darling? Is there something else you wanted to tell me..?"

 

Perhaps now would be a good time to tell him about the elders...

[12/24/2016 2:37:38 AM] Zoe: Ben rubbed his face on Erke's side before looking up at him.

 

"Well... I don't even know if it could work, but... For a while now, I've wanted to know what it's like to hold eggs in me for longer... But now," His gaze softened, "I'd wanna do it... To have children with you." The blush only got stronger.

[12/24/2016 2:53:36 AM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke's eyes widened as he processed what Ben was saying. "You want offspring... with me? Really? I..."

 

He smiled widely, covering his mouth before looking away. "I can't believe it... It would be such an honor to... to do that with you..."

[12/24/2016 2:55:10 AM] Zoe: Ben gasped. "An honor with me? If anything, it's an honor with you!"

 

There was a huge smile spread across his face, and he moved up to plant the biggest kiss on Erke's lips. "Mmm, I love you!"

[12/24/2016 3:15:33 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "But you're the first human in generations to treat us kindly, of course it's an honor...!" His words faded away as he was kissed, and u found himself picking Ben up with glee.

 

"I love you too- now I really do need to introduce you to the elders! It's about time we let you be known..."

[12/24/2016 3:16:54 AM] Zoe: Ben froze up instantly, gripping Erke tightly, his eyes wide in fear.

 

"W-wait, won't they kick me out o-or have me killed!?"

[12/24/2016 3:19:37 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "What...? No, no, they can't do that, not once they see what you're like! What we are like together."

 

Stroking Ben's back, he closed his eyes. "But it can wait."

[12/24/2016 3:20:46 AM] Zoe: He was still anxious as hell about it, but was trusting Erke's judgement.

 

"W-when should we do it?" The sooner, the better, since Ben was eager to move things along.

[12/24/2016 3:22:19 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "It being meeting the elders or starting a family?"

 

The words made him blush slightly again, fingers tapping the floor quietly.

[12/24/2016 3:23:16 AM] Zoe: The question caught him off guard and he chuckled. "Meeting the elders... But I would like to know how soon we can start a family together...."

[12/24/2016 3:28:26 AM] Ms Chernobyl: "I was thinking sometime before the new year..." He smiled widely, eyes cast down in a bashful manner.  "But we could start preparations for the family tonight..."

 

Holding his hand out, he waited to see if Ben would take it.

 

"If you're sure that's what you want."

[12/24/2016 3:34:14 AM] Zoe: Ben felt his heart practically leap out of his chest, and leaning in for another kiss, he pulled back just for a moment to say "it is."

[12/25/2016 4:24:30 PM] Ms Chernobyl: That night, after a rich and colorful Christmas dinner and a few rounds of a little game Erke introduced Ben to (it was a riddle game that was played using polished bird bones), he lovingly took his beloved in his arms and placed him down on the web face-up.

 

Leaning over him, he stroked Ben's cheek and looked into his eyes. "This might be unpleasant because you're so small... but I promise I won't hurt you."

 

This was just the start, too... He'd be changing positions soon for Ben's sake.

[12/25/2016 4:28:04 PM] Zoe: Ben's whole body was shaking lightly. He was both nervous an excited, but more than anything, the was ready to do this with the love of his life. Moving his hands to Erke's cheeks, he smiled and tilted his head.

 

"I trust you completely..."

[12/25/2016 4:32:41 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke let his eyes flutter shut as he slowly moved forward, ovipositor slid out the full way, until Ben was out of view. He'd have to guide himself by touch unless he wanted to lean over completely.

 

Running his hands down Ben's torso, he eventually found his crotch, beginning to massage it tenderly.

[12/25/2016 4:35:34 PM] Zoe: Watching his mate move up, he moved his hands to gently rest them on the ovipositor, as one of Erke's started to stroke him off. He released a soft moan, pushing his hips up into his hand.

 

"Mmm... s-so how is this gonna work?" Ben's erection was quick to form.

[12/25/2016 4:46:01 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Be patient, my darling," Erke replied playfully, sighing softly as he was stroked in unison with his own movements. Feeling Ben's cock get hard was filling him with excitement.

 

He began lowering himself on Ben very carefully, angling his cock to the entrance of Erke's slit. It took a lot of care and precision, but he wanted to make sure Ben was in first before doing anything else.

[12/25/2016 4:49:38 PM] Zoe: It didn't take long for Ben to realize what he'd need to do, and ever so slowly, he pushed into Erke's slit, a long sigh escaping his lips.

 

The warmth around his cock made him throb, precum leaking out in a small dribble. Leaving one hand on the ovipositor, he got himself used to the sensation of being inside his lover, before moving out and pushing back in steadily.

 

"E-Erke...."

[12/25/2016 4:53:18 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke sighed louder and fought the urge to roll his own 'hips', which would undoubtedly squish Ben beneath him. Letting his head hang to one side, he bit his lip softly, hands slowly letting go of Ben only to begin to grasp at his sides.

 

"Is it okay?" He asked softly, fingers curling around the threads of the web. "It doesn't feel bad, or hurt...?"

 

He had to know before continuing, but he had the feeling Ben was enjoying himself already.

[12/25/2016 4:56:19 PM] Zoe: Ben shook his head slowly. "It feels... wonderful... don't worry..." His pace began to quicken and he rubbed the ovipositor with his hand, hugging himself to it just a bit. For added measure, he let his tongue loll out and placed his mouth on him, gently sucking on the sides of the spider's member.

[12/25/2016 4:59:12 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke gasped loudly and closed his eyes, feeling his face heat up as Ben worked him. He wasn't meant to do that...! All he had to do was enjoy the ride, and Erke would be alright... Yet the extra care Ben took in making sure he felt good made Erke love him all the more.

 

Holding Ben tightly, his many arms wrapped around him before hauling him up, in time with Erke rolling onto his back. Keeping Ben pressed to him, he looked down at him with a soft smile.

 

"Hope this is okay..."

[12/25/2016 5:02:36 PM] Zoe: The change in position made it easier to penetrate his partner, and he pressed himself to Erke's member while continuing to thrust in and out. Looking up at him with his jaw slack and eyelids heavy, he nodded. Ben used his thighs to hold himself up, sliding a hand down to the base of the underside of the ovipositor, rubbing the part just inside the slit that he wasn't fucking.

 

"I hope this is okay too..."

[12/25/2016 5:13:33 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke moaned and arched his back, his grip on Ben tightening momentarily before relaxing just enough to not be suffocating. He wanted Ben to be comfortable above all, though he was feeling very, very pleased himself... Nodding, he felt a shiver run through him as he squirted out a bit of precum on himself.

 

"You're... Very kind to me, darling..."

[12/25/2016 5:17:24 PM] Zoe: This being a new experience for him, Ben knew he wouldn't be able to hold out too long. Focusing on his motions, he shut his eyes tightly and steadied himself, feeling his orgasm building up. He rested his head beside the ovipositor and pressed his tongue to it as he gave his last few thrusts, a long groan leaving him as he filled his lover's slit. The energy now gone from him, he relaxed completely, catching his breath.

[12/25/2016 5:21:22 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke thrust his head back and moaned just a bit louder, his arms tensing around Ben before losing their strength, a few spurts of his own cum landing on his torso. His orgasm had been triggered by the genuinely enjoyable feeling of Ben inside him, unlike the roughness with which the other spider had penetrated him. Feeling himself be filled made him giggle quietly, and he slowly brought a hand up to stroke at Ben's hair.

 

Now he could only hope it worked.

[12/25/2016 5:22:55 PM] Zoe: Ben tilted his head up to look at Erke, once he could speak again, and with a smile on his face he asked, "S-so what now?" He gently rubbed the spider's member affectionately as he waited, feeling safe within his lover's arms.

[12/25/2016 5:26:47 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "We wait," Erke replied, gently bringing Ben closer up to him. He didn't want to force him out, so his body began to contort in a very odd way, but as long as it meant Ben was closer to his face, he was happy. "And in a few days, if it's alright with you, I'll... Well, I'll make love to you again."

[12/25/2016 5:28:42 PM] Zoe: Ben reached up to gently hold Erke's cheek again, looking into his eyes fondly. "I would love nothing more..." With a slight chuckle, he added, "I'm all excited now! I almost wish we didn't have to wait..."

[12/25/2016 5:33:46 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "I know, I'm sorry!" He laughed softly, pressing their foreheads together (which was murder on his back!) before giving Ben a soft kiss. "But if we did it now, nothing would happen... I need to wait a few days for fertilization to be complete."

 

Even saying it made his cheeks light up.

[12/25/2016 5:36:00 PM] Zoe: Ben couldn't help the grin that formed as he heard Erke speak. Sliding up the spider's body, he hugged him properly, peppering his face with kisses.

 

"I'll be patient then.... I really, really want this with you..."

[12/25/2016 11:36:29 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke laughed and closed his eyes tightly as he was kissed, hands traveling up to stroke Ben's cheeks as he returned as many kisses as he could.

 

"I can see that! It's a scary thought... but an exciting one, too..."

[12/25/2016 11:38:41 PM] Zoe: Blushing, Ben pressed his forehead to Erke's, closing his eyes. "I really love you... every day that passes I get to fall more and more in love with you."

[5:23:05 PM] Ms Chernobyl: "Oh, you sweetheart... Likewise," Erke replied tenderly, stroking Ben's cheek. "It's really something that we managed to beat the odds in such a way..."

[5:25:22 PM] Zoe: One of Ben's hands slid up to Erke's jaw, and he gently brushed the spider's cheek with his thumb as they relaxed together in the afterglow. The exhaustion was setting in, and Ben felt himself getting sleepy.

[5:31:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke wasn't all that tired, but he knew it would be best if he rested, for both their sakes. He was excited though!! Forcing himself to close his eyes, he slowly rolled over to his side, letting Ben come back into contact with the web.

[5:32:23 PM] Zoe: Ben felt a bit chilly, the small amount of sweat he'd released during sex drying on his skin, and he curled up close to Erke. Within a minute after, he slipped into a short nap, a hand still pressed to the spider's chest.

[5:40:43 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke, shockingly, slept like a king. He kept Ben close, bony arms wrapped around him, but when at one point in the night he felt a chill, he found himself blindly reaching for the drapes. How unusual...

[5:45:00 PM] Zoe: Ben awoke earlier than Erke, noticing the drapes wrapped around them. The heat between them felt wonderful, and as he felt his stomach rumble, he rued the fact he'd have to leave the warmth to grab food for himself. Maybe he'd grab something for his lover too...

 

Climbing off the web (it was funny to him how much more comfortable the web had become over a normal bed), he hugged his arms and took two meat pies, bringing them over and carefully making his way back on. Once he was back under the drapes, he sat crosslegged, beginning to take a bite of his.

[5:48:04 PM] Ms Chernobyl: The smell of the meat began to pull Erke out of his slumber, and it was with a gentle sound of protest that he began to sit up, rubbing his eyes as he got adjusted.

 

Had the night before really happened?

 

Stroking his necklace fondly, he did his best to smile at Ben.

 

"Good morning, darling..."

[5:50:44 PM] Zoe: Ben made sure that Erke didn't bump the meat pie waiting for him as he woke up. "Morning hun." With a big smile, he handed the spider the food and took another bite of his own. "I grabbed this for you."

[5:58:58 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Holding up the meat pie, Erke grinned. "Thank you!" As the memory from the night before became more clear, he began to feel less hungry and more excited again, but he ate anyway. "It feels warmer today. Perhaps we can go to the arboretum?"

[5:59:55 PM] Zoe: Ben set his pie down and clapped excitedly. "I've never been to one! That sounds like a lovely idea!" The smile returned to his face and he almost lost his appetite over being so excited.

[6:04:35 PM] Ms Chernobyl: Erke chuckled softly and neglected to tell Ben he'd been there once before, instead taking his hands. "I'll take you, then. I think you'll love it, and since it's in here, we can get back home quicker..."

[6:13:48 PM] Zoe: Ben's thoughts echoed back to the fact they were trying to have children together, and realized one day they wouldn't have to hide him from the other spiders.

 

"I just gotta finish eating and get dressed first."


End file.
